


Siren

by carsanba



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, M/M, Mermaids, Mucho Soft y algo de angst, Sirens, Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsanba/pseuds/carsanba
Summary: Raoul siempre ha querido conocer Adeje y sus gentes, pero siempre lo tuvo prohibido.Ahora, los graves problemas por los que pasa su entorno le dan vía libre para ir por fin.Allí se reencontrará con Agoney, el chico al que salvó la vida hace años, comprometiendo con ello sus destinos para siempre.





	1. El rescate

**Author's Note:**

> La historia que narro en este fanfic es ficción, obviamente. El shippeo Ragoney me supera y necesitaba compartir con el mundo mis ideas más locas, de ahí nace Siren.  
> Utilizo de inspiración sobretodo el primer capítulo de la serie de HBO del mismo nombre, pero la historia será completamente diferente a medida que avance. Espero disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

El sol apenas se deja ver entre las enormes nubes grises que tapan el cielo y se puede adivinar sin necesidad de dotes clarividentes que se avecina una gran tormenta de inicios de verano en Adeje, el pequeño pueblo costero al sur de las islas canarias en el que nací.

Estar en mi isla siempre me hace sentir en casa, a salvo. Andar descalzo y sentir la arena negra de las hermosas playas volcánicas entre los dedos de mis pies hace que, en el camino recorrido a lo largo de la orilla del mar, olvide todos mis problemas, miedos o inseguridades. El agua me calma, encuentro en ella el consuelo y la paz que aún nada ni nadie ha sabido darme en tierra. Y no sabría explicar el por qué, pero es así prácticamente desde que tengo memoria.

Mientras paseo con calma por mi playa favorita recuerdo el día en que dejé atrás mi casa, a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor Glenda para marchar a la península a formarme. Recuerdo cómo en el momento en que subí al avión empecé a sentir que dejaba una parte de mi en territorio insular y que tenía que aprender a sobrevivir sin ella hasta que pudiera volver a casa. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que iba a luchar para poder volver.

Miro atrás y recuerdo los últimos cuatro años de formación musical en Barcelona con un constante agujero en el pecho imposible de llenar. La música, los amigos y las frecuentes llamadas a mi familia conseguían hacerme feliz, pero solía visitar la costa en busca de ese "algo más" que me da el mar, mi mar. Paseaba durante horas por la orilla tratando de establecer un vínculo, por pequeño que fuese con el Mediterráneo, pero parecía que habláramos diferentes idiomas. Yo solo entendía a mi querido Atlántico y él era el único que me entendía a mí.

Y ya he asimilado, por las constantes burlas de mis amigos a lo largo de los años que, aunque pueda parecer una broma, yo siento que el mar me entiende. Y, tal vez, la marca que tengo en mi costado derecho alimentó en mí esa creencia, a la misma vez que avivaba en mis amigos las constantes coñas al respecto.

Al fin y al cabo, casi todas las personas nacemos con una marca grabada en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo o nos aparece con los años y desvela las que serán las primeras palabras que nuestra alma gemela intercambiará con nosotros en caso de que lleguemos a conocerla algún día.

Mis padres no son almas gemelas y nunca han conocido a la persona que pronunciaría las palabras que rezan sus pieles, pero por mi hermana si comprendo lo que supone esa experiencia, ya que ella encontró a Oscar, su novio y alma gemela y desde entonces no se han separado el uno del otro. 

Por mi parte no conozco a mi alma gemela y tampoco creo llegar a conocerla nunca dadas las características peculiares, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de mi marca. En mi costado derecho, algo por debajo de mi pectoral, se encuentran unos signos de origen desconocido que han llamado la atención de todo aquel que ponía sus ojos en mí. Mi madre por un tiempo investigó sin éxito, animada por la curiosidad y el deseo de conseguir para mí lo que ella nunca pudo tener. Cuando yo fui un poco más mayor también intenté descifrar mi señal en varias ocasiones, pero nunca conseguimos encontrar rastro alguno del lenguaje, si es que se puede denominar así, que habla mi alma gemela. Terminé rindiéndome y asumí que muy probablemente se trataría de un miembro de algún pueblo indígena del Amazonas, que seguramente sigue totalmente aislado y que, si no quiere tratar con los antropólogos de turno, menos va a querer hablar conmigo.

Yo ni siquiera nací con mi marca, y no sé si eso te hace menos alma gemela que venir al mundo con ella, pero quien sabe, podría significar cualquier cosa. A veces, incluso me da por pensar que en realidad no tengo marca y que tan solo se trata del roce violento de unos corales en mi baño del día antes de ver la señal en mi piel por primera vez. Seamos realistas, es lo que cualquiera pensaría si con dieciséis años le hubiera pasado lo que a mí.

Estaba nadando no muy lejos del muelle de casa sorteando las olas cuando una de ellas me arrastra mar adentro y una fuerza apresurada me sumerge sin pausa en la oscura y deshabitada profundidad del océano. Recuerdo no ver nada, pero sí escuchar un ruido, un extraño y a la vez agradable sonido ahogado bajo el agua. Este serenó mi miedo consiguiendo que una paz se apoderara de mi justo antes de golpearme contra unos corales y perderme en la turbia negrura del fondo del mar.

Mi madre me ha contado mil veces la historia del mayor susto de su vida cuando me encontró en el muelle inconsciente, sangrando y con mi nueva y flamante marca en el costado. No sabemos cómo llegué hasta allí, pero al menos me encontraron lo suficientemente pronto como para que los resultados de mi pequeña aventura no fueran tan definitivos como el signo de mi piel, que cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad se empezó a ver acompañado por varios más, pero esta vez de tinta y elegidos por mí.

 

 

A pesar de no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por los nervios que amenazan con acabar conmigo tengo la mente más despierta que nunca. Vuelvo a la realidad y mirando al horizonte hundo los pies en la arena con fuerza para recargar mis energías. Hoy es el primer día que me despierto en Adeje con un propósito después de tantos años de forzoso exilio, por fin he terminado la carrera, he superado con creces todos los requisitos académicos para poder ser músico y he vuelto a casa para perseguir mi sueño de ser cantante profesional. Hoy siento que mi vida empieza; y es que esta noche será mi primer turno como cantante en un lujoso hotel de ambientación musical que hay en la zona rica de Adeje.

Cuando era pequeño mis padres no podían permitirse frecuentar esta parte del pueblo. Al fin y al cabo, provengo de una humilde familia de pescadores y los precios de los exclusivos y elegantes espacios de ocio ideados para el nórdico y acaudalado turista que nos visita en sus vacaciones de verano no estaban a nuestro alcance. Ahora es diferente ya que, a pesar del interés de mi padre de iniciarme en la noble labor de surcar el océano para capturar los ejemplares marinos más deseados de la gastronomía gourmet, el legado sucumbió a la vocación y, muy a su pesar, formo parte de esa “cultura opulenta y desmesurada de los ricos” que tanto le enfada. Quiero a mi padre y siempre le he respetado, pero creo que debe aprender a aceptarme y quererme, aunque no siempre le guste todo de mí.

Antes de irme a Barcelona decidí que no iba a volver a dejar que me invada el sentimiento de estar defraudando a mi familia por ningún motivo, ya sufrí demasiado en mi adolescencia por ese tema y aprendí que debo ser yo mismo tanto si me gustan los hombres y quiero ser cantante como si me gustaran las mujeres y quisiera ser pescador. Es mi vida y prefiero defraudarles a ellos antes que a mí mismo aparentando ser quien no soy.

Una gota de lluvia cae en mi nariz y me devuelve al presente en el momento en que mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me doy cuenta de que seguramente se está haciendo tarde. Ni miro la pantalla del teléfono antes de contestar, por lo que no sé con quién hablo cuando descuelgo la llamada.

 

\- ¿Diga?

 

\- Hola Agoney –Enseguida reconozco la voz de Ricky al teléfono, después de cuatro años de carrera y más de un mes de ensayo de los temas que cantaremos juntos en los shows del hotel, ya estoy más que acostumbrado al timbre de voz de mi amigo. –Tío me acaban de llamar del hotel para posponer lo de esta noche. Ya siento decírtelo yo, pero me han dicho que con la tormenta que se anuncia no se atreven a empezar las actuaciones hoy. -se me cae el mundo encima, no me lo puedo creer. Una ola de rabia me atraviesa en el momento en que mi amigo me da la noticia.

 

\- ¿Y entonces cuando empezaremos? Que oportuna la lluvia, aparece por aquí veinte días al año y nos tiene que tocar justo el que empieza la temporada de fiestas en el hotel.

 

\- Ya tío, pero no te cabrees que la directora cree que para el Domingo podremos empezar y esta noche nos la pagan de todas formas, así que al menos nos dan lo nuestro, solo te puedo decir que te vengas a casa y vemos una peli o algo. -Noto su tono de disculpa y trato de serenarme un poco.

 

\- No sé Ricky, me había hecho a la idea de otra cosa hoy. Mejor lo dejamos para mañana, creo que me quedaré en casa con Bambi que le suelen dar miedo los truenos y me acostaré pronto, mañana nos vemos amigueto. -Añado esa broma informal para disipar un poco el clima de mal humor en la conversación.

 

\- Vale, hasta mañana guapo. Ten cuidadito. -Y se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

 

Siento que con mi tono le he dejado demasiado claro a Ricky que su noticia me ha puesto triste y la verdad es que no me gusta que mis sentimientos sean tan evidentes, pero no he podido reprimir mi enfado. Grandes estrellas del panorama actual, tanto nacional como internacional, se han subido al escenario en el que iba a cantar esta noche y, a pesar de que mi público serán mayoritariamente turistas preocupados por disfrutar sus vacaciones o ricos dedicados por completo en ver quien lleva el mejor vestido, se hace la mejor foto o gasta la mayor cantidad de dinero en la cena, me moría de ganas de empezar a formar parte de un espectáculo tan reconocido.

 

 

Me despido del mar y me resigno a la evidencia de una aburrida noche en casa abrazado a mi perrita Bambi, mientras camino hacia el pequeño claro donde tengo aparcado el coche de mi padre. Allí me espera el flamante Jeep Wrangler rojo para el que mi padre lleva ahorrando media vida y al que, como siempre le digo de broma, quiere más que a mi hermana y a mí.  

Antes solo lo podíamos conducir cuando el destino del barco de papá era lo suficientemente lejano como para que no se enterara. Pero algo cambió cuando volví de Barcelona y nos sorprendió con una copia de las llaves alegando que podríamos necesitarlo más que él. Glenda dice que es un coche demasiado agresivo para ella, así que se puede decir que ya solo hago un buen uso de su espíritu aventurero yo. Me encanta meterme por los caminos de tierra y grava o por las playas vírgenes a toda velocidad, la naturaleza del coche lo pide y la mía propia también.

Sin embargo, esta noche la emoción va a ser mínima ya que antes de que rompa la tormenta decido pasar por un restaurante japonés que conozco no muy lejos de la playa para comprar algo de cena y me dirijo directamente a casa.

Conduzco, con escasa visibilidad debido la lluvia, por un camino de tierra muy irregular que está lleno de grandes baches, y por consiguiente de cada vez más charcos. Intento ir lo más concentrado posible por miedo a tener un accidente, ni siquiera pongo música.

Apenas he conseguido alejarme de la costa poco más de un kilómetro cuando un relámpago me ciega por un segundo. Con dificultad consigo volver a enfocar mi mirada en el camino y aprecio a lo lejos una figura borrosa saliendo de los arbustos que bordean la vía. Reduzco la velocidad y me aproximo a ella con cuidado, ya que a medida que me acerco se hace más evidente que es una persona.

Me bajo del coche sorprendido al ver parado a un chico joven totalmente desnudo en medio de la carretera, está empapado y tiene unas magulladuras muy feas en brazos y costado. Cómo habrá acabado este chico por aquí solo y desnudo, con la que está cayendo.

Me fijo en que su pelo rubio, húmedo y muy revuelto, está tapándole gran parte de la cara, pero no consigue ocultar de mí su sincera expresión de miedo. Su mirada me transmite una profunda sensación de ternura y verle tan indefenso y vulnerable hace que quiera protegerle por encima de todo.

 

-Chiquitito. -Le digo suavemente con la intención de que confíe en mi y vea que no le quiero hacer daño alguno. Cuando le pregunto qué le ha pasado no responde, por lo que decido ofrecerle mi ayuda tendiéndole mi mano. El chico retrocede cuando doy un paso hacia él, sus piernas tiemblan mucho y parece no ser capaz de andar con normalidad. Su recorrido termina pronto puesto que al retumbar un trueno en las proximidades se asusta y cae a plomo en el suelo. Por mucho que intento no consigo agarrarle y se golpea fuertemente la cabeza.

 

Si esta mañana cuando me desperté me dicen que el día acabaría así no lo habría creído, lo que menos podría haberme imaginado que pasaría esta noche ha terminado sucediendo. Y es que, en vez de estar en casa poniéndome mi traje nuevo para actuar, me encuentro en medio de la nada, totalmente empapado y quitándome mi chaqueta favorita de estampado militar para colocársela por encima a un chaval desnudo que me he encontrado tirado.

El chico parece ser algo más bajito que yo, pero aparentemente tenemos una talla similar, por lo que la chaqueta le tapa incluso más que a mí. Dejo de pensar en lo surrealista de mi situación y con esfuerzo le agarro como puedo y le meto en el coche con todo el cuidado que consigo reunir.  

Con un rubio magullado e inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto activo la marcación por voz del coche y llamó al médico de confianza de mi familia para preguntarle qué hacer con él. Insiste en que debo acercar al chico al hospital más cercano, pero termina cediendo a pasar por mi casa para atenderle personalmente al decirle que se ha golpeado la cabeza y está inconsciente.

Aparco el coche en la urbanización céntrica y bastante tranquila en la que vivimos. Vuelvo a coger a pulso al chico y, más poco a poco de lo que me gustaría admitir, atravesamos el jardín y llegamos al pequeño anexo de madera blanca y techos negros en la parte trasera de la casa unifamiliar de dos plantas de mis padres en el que vivo. Años atrás fue el almacén de materiales de pesca de mi abuelo paterno, y ahora es mi pequeño apartamento. Una reforma amateur y un par de manos de pintura habían sido suficientes para construir aquí mi independencia. Además, la casa estaba próxima a un pequeño muelle en el que tenía atracada mi lancha y me aportaba toda la libertad e intimidad que necesitaba, aun teniendo a mi familia tan cerca como al otro lado del jardín.

Con mucho esfuerzo subo los cuatro escalones del porche de mi casita, nos adentro en el salón y acomodo al pequeño rubio en el sofá de dos plazas junto a la estufa de leña en el que suelo ver la televisión. Después de recobrar el aliento saludo a Bambi y la ato en la entrada, ya que ha empezado a gruñirle al chico aparentemente dormido que yace en el salón. Voy al coche a por la cena, y al dejarla en la mesa frente al chico vuelvo a ser consciente de su desnudez, por lo que busco algo de ropa cómoda y con dificultad y un autocontrol titánico, por el que me impido mirar más de lo estrictamente necesario, le pongo un pantalón de chándal negro y una sudadera ancha. Supongo que, aunque ya se haya secado, tendrá algo de frio.

Cuando termino de vestirle me permito contemplar el resultado y, casi sin poder evitarlo, llevo mi mano a su cara, le aparto el pelo y le sostengo la cabeza acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. Me pregunto si me estará sintiendo y me doy cuenta de que me da igual si es así. Es evidente que es un chico objetivamente muy guapo, muy guapo y muy inconsciente Agoney, me digo a mí mismo.

Al soltarle lo debo hacer con más brusquedad de la deseada, ya que parece que empieza a espabilarse. Su primera reacción al volver a verme es poner la misma cara de miedo de antes, genial. Lleva sus manos a la ropa que le he puesto y en su rostro aparece algo de confusión, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido que consigue achinarle, aún más, sus almendrados y bonitos ojos color miel. Le doy la mano y le ayudo a incorporarse, el chico la acepta y me da un suave apretón en lo que se acomoda en el asiento. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos quedamos en silencio mientras nuestro agarre parece no querer finalizar. Muevo mi pulgar para poder acariciar el dorso de su mano y él hace un movimiento sincronizado por el que acabamos acariciándonos mutuamente.

 

\- ¿Estás mejor chiquitito? - Digo modulando la voz al tono más suave que puedo registrar, no quiero estropear el momento. Evito el tema de mi ropa y su desnudez para no incomodarle más, pero, aun así, no debo inspirarle mucha confianza porque no abre el pico. – Llamé a un doctor para que te reconozca, estará aquí enseguida, ¿Quieres comer algo? Solo tengo sushi, no sé si te gustará.

 

\- Shushi -Es un leve murmuro, pero al menos ha dicho algo, aunque mal pronunciado.

 

\- Si, eso. ¿Quieres? Come lo que te apetezca. – Le digo abriéndole la bandeja de comida y colocándosela delante.

 

Ni siquiera sé si puedo darle algo de comer en su estado, pero qué otra cosa voy a hacer si no se digna ni a darme las gracias por recogerle. Está claro que no vamos a tener una gran conversación en lo que llega el médico así que, al menos, no habrá silencio incómodo.

El chico primero se acerca con cuidado, huele la bandeja y siento que estoy viendo a un cachorrito olisquear por como mueve la naricita. Sin embargo, toda la ternura se evapora de mi cuerpo cuando ataca el plato de pescado con hambre voraz, y digo pescado porque en la mayoría de los bocados deja el arroz en la bandeja.

 

\- Anda que no eres listo, el arroz para mi eh amiguito. – Le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

 

Por primera vez abandona la expresión de desconfianza y deja ya muy atrás el miedo para poner una mueca que identifico como curiosa. Nuestros ojos vuelven a cruzarse y noto que me evalúa con cuidado de no perderse ningún detalle de mí. No le culpo, yo ya he visto todo lo que hay que ver de él así que le dejo analizarme sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

Parece que le gusta lo que ve, o al menos no le desagrada, puesto que muestra una intensidad en la mirada que consigue calentarme la piel allí por donde viajan sus ojos. Cuando capta toda mi atención abre la boca y empieza a emitir un sonido ¿musical?, recuerda a un reclamo animal, pero podría estar compuesta por las experimentadas manos del mejor artista imaginable. Es una melodía tan fina y suave que, mientras suena, la siento entrar en mi organismo y se apodera de él. De la nada me recorre una sensación de paz y felicidad, cuyo motivo no sabría definir y no me permite apartar mi atención del chico que me ¿canta?, aunque tampoco lo intento, nadie querría hacerlo de estar en mí lugar. Quiero quedarme justo aquí, junto a él, a ser posible para siempre.

Las sensaciones que recorren mi interior no son del todo nuevas, un recuerdo borroso me dice que ya he escuchado esto antes, que ya me ha cantado, pero no puedo pensar con la suficiente claridad como para decir cuando fue. Unos golpes en la puerta desvían la atención del chico que inmediatamente finaliza su canto y mira hacia allí. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y al principio tengo una sensación de pérdida y desasosiego que me aprieta el corazón, pero tengo que atender la puerta por lo que me obligo a recomponerme con rapidez.

 

\- Es… debe ser el doctor, viene a ayudarte. - Le digo, aun recuperándome - Ahora vengo. - Le doy la espalda y me dirijo a la puerta, efectivamente se trata del doctor. Le invito a pasar dentro, acomodo su paraguas y abrigo y le ruego me acompañe junto al chico en el saloncito.

 

\- Es un poco raro, aun no ha dicho apenas nada. – Digo mirándole.

 

\- ¿Sigue inconsciente? – Pregunta el doctor cuando estamos entrando en la estancia. Miro hacia el chico, pero solo veo mi sofá vacío. Busco por toda la casa, pero ya no hay rastro de él. Al llegar a la cocina veo la puerta trasera de la casa entreabierta. – Está claro que ya recobró la consciencia. - Dice el doctor con una sonrisa al parar detrás mía tras seguirme en mi batida por las habitaciones.

 

Dejo atrás al médico con su ironía, me lanzo al patio trasero y camino mientras busco en todas las direcciones. Al llegar al muelle escucho un quejido, miro al agua y veo al chico sumergido por completo mientras se retuerce sobre sí mismo y gesticula de un modo muy extraño.

Decidido por protagonizar el segundo rescate de la tarde me lanzo al agua cerca del chico, acerco mi mano a él y toco lo que parece ser su antebrazo. El tacto de su piel es resbaladizo y su brazo se escurre entre mis dedos, pero enseguida su otro brazo impacta en mi torso dándome un fuerte golpe que me hace perder parte del oxígeno que guardan mis pulmones en un grito ahogado. Siento un par de golpes más que no veo venir ya que mi muchacho en apuros se mueve con mucha rapidez y solo atino a ver sombras grises y algunas partes de su cuerpo desenfocadas, entre ellas una mueca de profundo dolor en su cara. Me agarra con fuerza del brazo y me arrastra hacia el fondo con él, su fuerza y velocidad de nado me sorprenden y, aunque me estoy quedando sin aire y mi instinto es soltarme del agarre e ir hacia arriba, miro abajo y por fin lo veo claro.

Veo su pelo rubio, su espalda ancha y fuerte y tengo que mirar dos veces para creer lo siguiente que ven mis ojos ya que donde antes había un par de piernas, ahora se encuentra una única cola de pez de un color gris perlado con aleta incluida. Me queda clara la falta de oxígeno porque debo estar viviendo una alucinación, una muy real.

Un fuerte haz de luz como de linterna atraviesa el agua desde arriba y llega hasta nosotros y en ese momento la fuerza que me arrastra se desvanece y quedo solo en el agua incapaz de moverme para subir. El mar que tanta felicidad me ha dado me está quitando la vida delante de mis ojos y ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar contra él. Siempre fue mi debilidad.

 

 


	2. Canto de amor

Agua, todo es agua. Al perderme en el fondo del mar mis sentidos se vieron cegados por el agua, la tragaba, se hacía hueco en mí ahogándome violentamente, solo podía ver su inmensa oscuridad y oír el sonido más bello que de ella jamás salió. De la angustia de los primeros segundos sin oxígeno paso rápidamente al sosiego que te da la resignación ante la muerte inminente. Me rindo y, mientras me apago, trato de disfrutar de la voz que aún resuena en mi cabeza, aunque él ya se haya ido, su voz sigue en mí.

Cuando recobro la consciencia empiezo a toser con furor, mi organismo trata de expulsar de mis adentros lo que me parece una descomunal cantidad de agua salada. Y sé que puede parecer demencial, pero después de haber sufrido tanto tiempo sumergido, mi cuerpo había entrado en una relajación tan placida que el solo hecho de que me hayan reanimado y vuelva a la vida me resulta molesto, incómodo. Tener que enfrentarme a la fuerte presión que siento en el pecho, el dolor de garganta y el malestar general parece más un castigo que una salvación.

A mi lado el doctor, totalmente empapado, parece suspirar de alivio al ver que mis vías respiratorias empiezan a despejarse y vuelve a entrar aire en mí, cada vez con menos dificultad. Este hombre me ha salvado la vida y ni siquiera puedo vocalizar un agradecimiento como dios manda, con lo que me duele creo que tardaré días en volver a hablar con normalidad.

Tras ceder al empeño obcecado de realizarme un reconocimiento médico acordamos que lo mejor será que me acueste enseguida y le llame si me llego a encontrar mal en algún momento. Casi se puede decir que este hombre, que me ayuda a volver a entrar y se asegura de dejarme bien, forma parte de la familia por lo frecuente que es verle por la casa de mis padres. Y es que le conozco desde que le diagnosticaron a mi madre una enfermedad degenerativa hace un par de años. Él la trata en casa y así le hace más llevadero el seguimiento y la rehabilitación. Sabemos que la pérdida progresiva de movilidad es algo imposible de evitar, pero le estamos muy agradecidos porque le está ayudando a retrasarla.

Me ducho y visto con algo de ropa seca y solo cuando estoy metido en el refugio calentito que es mi cama me permito volver a pensar en lo que he vivido esta tarde.

No estaba soñando, yo nunca he tenido una imaginación tan creativa. No puedo haber imaginado su dulce carita, es más, si cierro los ojos puedo recordarla a la perfección, ver su profunda mirada, los pómulos marcados, esos increíblemente besables labios rosados con el bonito lunar que decora una de sus comisuras y por supuesto la fuerte mandíbula que los enmarca. Por no hablar de que es imposible haberme inventado los acontecimientos, a cada cual más loco, que sucedieron ayer. No, es evidente que ese chico ha estado en mi coche y en mi sofá, se ha comido mi sushi, me ha cantado y ha huido de mí arrastrándome por el camino y casi acabando con mi vida. Aunque al final con lo único que ha acabado es con mi salud mental al verle con forma de, no, no puedo ni pensarlo. Es absurdo, debe haber alguna explicación que no sea la evidente.

Por horas le doy vueltas y más vueltas a las opciones probables, improbables e imposibles de lo que ha pasado hasta que el cansancio puede conmigo y me quedo dormido. Esta noche solo sueño con su voz, otra vez esa voz que ya reconozco con facilidad y que me va a volver loco si no sale ya de mi cabeza. No soy consciente de cuánto he dormido pero el canto se intensifica por momentos actuando como alarma y termino abriendo los ojos sobresaltado a un nuevo día.

 

\- Tengo que encontrarlo. - Es mi primer pensamiento, aunque nada cuerdo, del día.

 

 

Al otro lado del pueblo, entre las rocas y la vegetación de un despoblado acantilado un cuerpo se arrastra hasta quedar parcialmente escondido en una cueva. La elección del lugar no es arbitraria ya que, debido a lo escarpado de la zona hay que asumir un alto riesgo para nadar aquí. El miedo a golpearse contra las afiladas rocas mantiene alejados a los humanos, ellos no suelen frecuentar esta cala y siempre ha sido un buen lugar en el que ocultarse de sus miradas.

Mi proceso de transformación es lento y doloroso y lo que menos necesito son curiosos alrededor. Para cuando ceso de dolerme por los fuertes calambres y desgarros que sufre mi cuerpo al cambiar de forma, la llovizna con la que amaneció el día se ha disipado ya en su totalidad. Salgo de entre las rocas caminando con un poco de menos dificultad que ayer. El sol empieza a calentar y pienso en que tengo que cubrir mi cuerpo como los humanos cuanto antes, mi piel no soporta el contacto directo con el sol sin agua de por medio y tampoco quiero volver a llamar la atención de algún humano.

Ese pensamiento me lleva inevitablemente a lo que pasó ayer, algo que no puede volver a ocurrir bajo ningún concepto. Confié en el chico que me recogió, solo en él, dejé que me cuidara y llegué a plantearme seriamente el pedirle ayuda. Pero eso quedó en nada puesto que me vendió, llamó a otro humano y no pude ni darle las gracias por miedo a ser descubierto por su acompañante. Sin duda la huida fue mi única salida posible.

Está claro que no debí confiar tan ciegamente, solo por el hecho de ser él no iba a ser diferente a los demás humanos. A veces parezco estúpido de verdad, y demasiado inocente si me apuras. No existe excusa posible, ya soy mayorcito para saber que en tierra firme soy demasiado vulnerable y que un error puede tener consecuencias fatales.

En mi comunidad siempre nos han advertido de que no debemos relacionarnos con humanos, no es seguro. Son seres egoístas y caprichosos que, si nos descubren, pueden llegar a extremos obsesivos con tal de capturarnos. Y si atrapan a uno de nosotros estaremos todos enjaulados en poco tiempo, sería nuestro fin.

Aunque he de decir que no siempre he sido tan negativo respecto a los humanos, cuando era pequeño solía fantasear con tierra firme. Me llamaba enormemente la atención su forma de vida, la tecnología que tienen a su alcance y también la estructura social tan extensa en la que viven inmersos. A pesar del miedo, el desconocimiento y el odio garrafal de mi entorno hacia los humanos yo era positivo y creía que, tal vez, un futuro en común sería posible. Es más, desde que esta creencia caló en mí, recuerdo muchos viajes a la orilla para contemplarles, aun a sabiendas de que si mi familia se enterara les decepcionaría.

Visitaba zonas aparentemente desiertas, pero por las que, a veces, paseaba algún humano. Me gustaba ir a sitios como el acantilado en el que me encuentro ahora o muelles residenciales con mucha profundidad que me permitían una vía de escape rápida en caso de necesitarla. No era un total inconsciente y tomaba mis medidas de seguridad, pero cada vez me seducía más la idea de interaccionar con tierra firme y sus habitantes.

Un día, cuando cumplí los quince años por fin lo hice. Esa mañana le pedí a mi hermano mayor Álvaro que se implicara en una de mis aventuras y, aprovechando el resguardo que nos proporcionaban las olas embravecidas, nos aproximamos a un pequeño humano que nadaba cerca de un muelle. Éramos muy jóvenes para pensar en las consecuencias y teníamos simple e inocente curiosidad. Además, yo frecuentaba esa zona y ya había visto en varias ocasiones a ese chico, quería enseñarle a mi hermano lo bueno que era, un ser dulce y totalmente inofensivo.

Sin embargo, él no quiso escucharme, no le gustó mi atrevimiento y mis explicaciones sirvieron de poco puesto que se marchó nadando y me dejó solo. Me quedó claro que al llegar a casa tendría que enfrentarme a una asamblea en la comunidad para decidir un castigo adecuado a mi agravio, por lo que me quedé por la zona postergando lo máximo posible mi viaje de vuelta a alta mar.

Aun puedo recordar mi embelesamiento al mirar la tierna cara del chico que nadaba, era adorable como se esforzaba por conseguir velocidad y resistía los envites del océano. Era fuerte, pero el mar lo fue más. Una ola descargó su fuerza encima de su cuerpo y no pudo resistir la resaca, quedando atrapado bajo el agua. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es no poder pensar con claridad y cometer una completa e irreversible locura.

Los muelles son zonas de mucha profundidad y escasa visibilidad, en los que las olas comparten espacio con todo tipo de embarcación humana posible y en los que se acumulan desechos de años de abandono, por lo que, a pesar de buscar al chico con desesperación, no conseguía verlo. Los segundos se volvían minutos y sentía que debía hacer algo para evitar la pérdida de una vida, la vida del chico más encantador que había contemplado jamás. Cuando creía que la presión y el miedo iban a poder conmigo se me ocurrió una idea, aunque desesperada, en ese momento era la única que parecía lógica. Si funcionaba sería un sacrificio, pero podría salvarle a él. No lo pensé más, porque no había nada que pensar y lo hice.

Tan pronto como empecé a cantarle ocurrió, un haz de luz se abrió paso entre la corriente y llegó a mis ojos. El mágico destello que solo puede crear este canto me señalaba la dirección que debía seguir para alcanzar al humano. No perdí el tiempo y, mientras continuaba mi canto, nadé hacia él con decisión. Al tenerle en mis brazos comprobé cómo en su costado la luz se empezaba a apagar, dejando en su lugar el verso de mi canto de amor.

Le dejé en el muelle mientras no podía evitar pensar en si algún día podría llegar a perdonarme por lo que acababa de hacer con su destino y con el mío propio. No sabía si había sido tan despreciable como para salvarle, aunque comprometiera su futuro por puro egoísmo, por el simple hecho de no perderle. Pero ahí estaba yo, acomodando su cabeza en la madera y manchando mis manos de su sangre, mientras le masajeaba el pecho desesperadamente para que volviera a la vida. Mi angustia aumentaba por momentos, pero no podía seguir allí, era muy peligroso. Decidí bajar del muelle y volver a casa, pero antes de abandonarle golpeé varias veces uno de los botes atracados en el muelle y este enseguida empezó a hacer sonar una alarma ensordecedora. Cuando miré atrás, una humana que había visto alguna vez con él se aproximaba al chico y pude huir con la tranquilidad de que le dejaba cuidado.

Con posterioridad visité el muelle en su busca muchas veces, vivía con un constante nudo en el pecho pensando que podía haber muerto. El día que le volví a ver, totalmente recuperado e incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, una inmensa felicidad inundó mi corazón y me di cuenta de que, aunque jamás llegara a conocerle, todo habría valido la pena. En ese momento supe que volvería a cometer la misma locura una y mil veces.

 

Me obligo a volver a la realidad porque necesito ponerme en marcha. Desecho la idea de seguir el mismo camino que ayer y me dirijo en sentido contrario por la ruta que me indica la orilla del mar. Apenas noto ya dificultad para caminar cuando llego a lo que parece una zona residencial con pequeñas casas muy próximas al mar y veo que sus ocupantes tienen ropas como las que llevé ayer atadas a cuerdas en los patios de sus viviendas. Tomo un par de prendas oscuras porque no quiero llamar demasiado la atención y también cojo algo que sirve para cubrir mis pies de la entrada de otra casa. Cuando considero que parezco todo lo humanamente posible me marcho de allí en dirección al pueblo.

No puedo evitar fijarme en las miradas que me dirigen algunos humanos y admito que eso me asusta mucho, pero decido obviarlo y seguir mi camino.  Al principio todas las casas con las que me cruzo me parecen iguales, bajitas, con porche, colores pálidos y vallas. Pero a medida que me aproximo al núcleo central del pueblo las fachadas se vuelven algo más altas y sus colores se tornan más interesantes. Algunas presentan textos e imágenes sobre sus entradas y también grandes ventanales iluminados, desde luego nada parecido a lo que tenemos nosotros en alta mar. Me sorprendo a mí mismo mirando a mi alrededor con inseguridad cuando me topo con un rótulo gigante, en el lateral de un edificio, en el que se recrea una imagen propia de mi comunidad. En ella aparece retratada una sirena de cabellos rubios recostada en las rocas junto al mar.

Muy sorprendido y algo asustado con mi último descubrimiento continúo caminando y dejo atrás el rótulo. Parece que he llegado a la zona más interesante del pueblo puesto que todo aquello sobre lo que poso la mirada me parece fascinante. Sin embargo, un ventanal llama especialmente mi atención. Y es que en él se presentan diferentes artilugios que estoy seguro haber visto antes, de él emanan olores que me son familiares e imágenes del día a día de la comunidad que puedo identificar sin género de dudas. Cómo es posible que los humanos tengan estas cosas, no les pertenecen. Mi confusión y enfado crecen por momentos, tanto que incluso noto como mis orejas empiezan a calentarse. Me atemoriza enormemente el pensar en cuánto pueden llegar a saber los humanos de nosotros ya que vivimos bajo la seguridad de que, salvo contadas excepciones, ellos desconocen nuestra existencia.

Prácticamente tengo la cara pegada al cristal, como si pretendiera agarrar los objetos desde fuera, cuando la puerta de entrada se abre y una humana de edad avanzada sale de ella mirándome fijamente. Su rostro surcado por las arrugas muestra cierto desconcierto, parece sorprendida de verme, como si me conociera o supiera mí naturaleza. No me parece una buena señal por lo que me giro rápidamente y me alejo de su propiedad.

Desde luego no puedo estar más perdido, y además seguro que también lo aparento.  Llevo lo que parecen horas caminando sin un rumbo claro y el hambre empieza a hacer mella en mí. Decido que la aventura se ha acabado por hoy y me vuelvo en dirección al mar.

Al pasar por delante de un edificio grande y acristalado me llega un irresistible olor a comida, pescado y otras cosas que no consigo identificar. Mi estómago ruge fuertemente y decido hacer un breve alto a ver si puedo llevarme algo a la boca antes de volver al mar.

La cancela está abierta y la puerta también, dentro no parece haber nadie, pero sí se escuchan murmullos suaves provenientes del fondo del lugar. Mientras me dirijo a las voces veo imágenes en las paredes que recrean la fauna y flora marinas de la zona. El sitio empieza a despertar mi curiosidad más allá del olor de la comida.

Me adentro en un pasillo amplio cuyos laterales están cubiertos por enormes cajas de cristal, las cuales albergan dentro diferentes especies de peces, me fijo y alcanzo a ver que la mayoría de ellos llevan pequeñas etiquetas en sus aletas. Para cuando entro en la última sala empiezo a comprender que se trata de alguna clase de centro de ayuda para animales y plantas, ya que puedo ver varios estanques más con crías de tortuga débiles, corales enfermos o peces más grandes que los anteriores, pero también heridos. Puede que al final haya encontrado un sitio aparentemente seguro con humanos de buen corazón que ayudan a los animales.

Descubro que las voces que escuché antes provienen de un grupo de niños que tras los ventanales están jugando con los delfines bajo la supervisión de un hombre. En la habitación en la que me encuentro tan solo hay una chica comiendo en una mesa junto al estanque de las tortugas que me mira con curiosidad.

 

\- Hola bienvenido al centro de recuperación de especies marinas, soy Glenda ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Me dice la chica dejando su comida de lado por un momento para levantarse a saludar.

 

–Hola. - Repito su saludo. Debo haber sonado peor de lo que creo porque arruga el ceño antes de volver a hablar.

 

\- ¿No hablas castellano verdad? Igual eres extranjero, verás es que me pillas comiendo algo, pero si necesitas algo aquí estoy. Si necesitas alguien que hable inglés mi compañero acabará pronto con el grupo – Dice señalando al grupo de fuera. Su sonrisa es bonita, muy agradable y su cara me resulta extrañamente familiar, sobre todo sus enormes ojos oscuros y su boca. Definitivamente me suena el gesto de su boca, pero descarto la idea de haberla visto antes por imposible y me fijo en su mesa.

 

– Le digo salivando.

 

\- ¿Cómo, tienes hambre? No te preocupes ven, compartiremos esto. – La chica mueve el asiento a su lado y me indica que me siente, cuando lo hago coloca frente a mí varios recipientes, uno de ellos con un líquido blanco y otro con comida. – No es mucho pero está rico, es un desayuno básico español. ¿Te gusta? – Me pregunta cuando me ve masticar.

 

\- Me gusta. – Le respondo. Me cuesta un poco hablar, pero espero que me entienda bien, yo a ella si la entiendo, cada vez mejor.

 

\- Toma mi plátano, yo ya me llené. - Vuelve a sonreírme cuando cojo la pieza de fruta que me ofrece, esto si lo conozco, hay muchos árboles de este cultivo por la zona, pero nunca lo he probado. – El primer bocado es delicioso, un sabor almibarado que me cautiva, me avergüenzo de haber pasado tantos años sin haberlo comido antes.

 

\- Mmm, me gusta – Pongo mi mayor sonrisa para que vea que le agradezco la comida. Y ella gesticula risueña mientras recoge.

 

\- Ohh, eres muy mono, me aleg… – En ese momento entra alguien por la puerta y desvía la atención de Glenda, que deja la comida que sujetaban sus manos en la mesa de nuevo.

 

\- Glen, no sabes lo que… – Es el chico de ayer, no puede ser, me encuentra allá donde voy. – Pero tú, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Te busqué por todo el pueblo. – Dice cuando me ve, con un gesto casi desesperado que va relajando a medida que se acerca a mí.

 

– Hola. - Es lo único que puedo decirle, no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Parece que conoce a la chica y me siento lo suficientemente seguro con ella como para no querer irme, por lo que decido seguir comiendo y disfrutar de las vistas.

 

Al fondo los niños se divierten con los chapoteos de los delfines y es adorable ver tantas caritas sonrientes al mismo tiempo. Parece que los humanos pueden relacionarse con los animales acuáticos con armonía. Siempre lo creí posible y ahora lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos.

No es como si mi alegato al respecto fuera a cambiar la opinión de los líderes de mi comunidad, para eso necesito mucho más, pero saber que esta cercanía cordial es posible me tranquiliza un poco y serena mi miedo respecto a relacionarme con los humanos.

 

\- Hola dice, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó ayer y por qué te fuiste así? – El chico sigue centrado en mí dejando de lado a Glenda y me evidencia su enfadado, pero en sus ojos puedo atisbar un deje de alivio. ¿Es posible que esté contento por haberme encontrado? Lo veo improbable, ayer casi muere por mi culpa. La chica se interpone entre nosotros.

 

\- Agoney, le estás agobiando, deja al pobre muchacho que desayune con calma. ¿No ves que está comiendo? – Me defiende la chica, aunque parece divertirle la situación.

 

\- Pobre dice, si tú supieras… ¿Y tú qué, ya le has adoptado? – Le increpa a la chica, pero enseguida aparece un gesto de arrepentimiento en su mirada. – Perdón, no quería decir que tu seas… bueno, da igual. Lo siento. – Se disculpa mirándome terriblemente avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir. Yo casi ni le escucho, aún estoy pensando en lo que dijo Glenda.

 

– Me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta y sonriendo cuando ya es tarde. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando conocer más de él, que me recreo tan solo con el hecho de saber su nombre y poder pronunciarlo.

 

\- Si, soy Agoney y ella mi hermana Glenda. – Dice señalando primero su pecho y luego el de la chica. Hermanos, por eso me sonaban sus rasgos. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque supongo que no querrás que me dirija a ti para siempre como chiquitito.

 

Su voz sigue transmitiéndome la misma calma y seguridad que ayer, cuando me ofrecía su mano y algo de comida. No quiero ceder y confiar en los humanos con tanta facilidad, pero pienso en mi familia y en que, si quiero solucionar nuestros problemas, tengo que pedir ayuda, yo solo no podré. Por eso y porque es Agoney y nunca me he podido resistir a él, le respondo.


	3. La leyenda

Solo había sentido un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de otra persona una vez. El día que eso pasó había estado de viaje con el teléfono apagado por algo más de tres horas y, tan pronto como aterricé en Barcelona y lo encendí, empezó a sonar. Una mala noticia, mi madre había sufrido un brote de su enfermedad. Al oír cómo pronunció mi nombre sentí la urgente necesidad de estar a su lado, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quiero y que fuese fuerte, porque iba a estar ahí con ella muy pronto. En aquel momento habría vendido mi voz al diablo, cualquier cosa a cambio del poder teletransportarme al lado de su cama de hospital.

Hoy he vuelto a tener esa sensación, y me ha pasado a tan solo un par de pasos de la persona que lo ha pronunciado. Me ha mirado con sus lindos ojos, achinados a causa de la risueña sonrisa que su boca parecía no poder ocultar, y simplemente lo ha dicho. Cómo es posible que una palabra en su boca haya agitado el suelo bajo mis pies, no me lo puedo explicar.

Conseguí recomponerme como pude y le presenté a mi hermana, aunque sinceramente no sé ni por qué. Cuando llegué estaban juntos, por lo que seguro ella ya lo habría hecho. Decidí que lo más adecuado era preguntarle su nombre y, armado de valor, pero temeroso por la reacción de mi cuerpo a su respuesta, lo hice.

 

–Raoul. - Contestó.

 

Por fin le he encontrado y al fin sé algo de él. Soy consciente de que tan solo es su nombre, pero planeo averiguar todo lo demás si él me deja. Por algo hay que empezar, así que estoy contento de despejar el primer misterio sobre el adorable rubio que escapó de mí hace apenas catorce horas.

Además, se puede decir que mi entusiasmo no es tanto por saber su nombre como por el hecho de que parece que Raoul empieza a confiar en mí. Y no sé por qué esto es tan importante, pero ahora mismo, siento que es lo único que necesito. Que el muchacho cuya voz no sale de mi cabeza desde que la escuché, tenga la suficiente confianza en mí como para hablarme de él y de los fabulosos secretos que parece guardar bajo la enorme coraza que utiliza para camuflar su miedo.

Tal vez así, algún día descubra qué fue lo que me cantó anoche y por qué siento que no es la primera vez que lo oigo. Aunque estoy totalmente seguro de que me acordaría si nos conociéramos de antes, yo jamás olvidaría a un chico como él. 

De todos modos, no voy a entrar en esos detalles con mi hermana presente, por lo que decido apuntar en otra dirección y dejar mi duda para más adelante. Si es que vuelvo a conseguir que quiera estar a solas conmigo.

 

– Me encanta como suena su nombre, me regodeo en cada letra. - ¿De dónde has sacado la ropa? – Mi hermana me mira extrañada. – Es una larga historia Glen, luego te explico si a él le parece bien.

 

\- De la calle. – Dice Raoul con total naturalidad.

 

\- Genial, la has robado. Esa no es una buena forma de no llamar la atención. Joder, si ayer no te hubieras ido te habría podido ayudar ¿Sabes? – Su mirada se torna seria. Parece que me entiende perfectamente, tenía miedo de que no hablara nuestro idioma, está claro que eso sería una barrera comunicativa importante. Aunque estoy seguro de que, ni en ese caso, me habría rendido.

 

\- Ese hombre apareció y yo…. – Raoul agacha la cabeza, un matiz de decepción surcando su rostro. – Confiaba en ti, no en él. – Dice mirando sus manos reposadas en su regazo.

 

\- Pero si solo era un doctor. – Yo sin saber qué era lo que había hecho mal y resulta que no huía de mí, sino del médico al que llamé. - Ellos ayudan a las personas Raoul.

 

\- Pero yo no soy… - Empezó a hablar, pero enseguida dirigió una mirada de reojo a mi hermana, dejó el comentario en el aire y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Dios mío, aunque no lo haya dicho sé a qué se refiere, tiene miedo de ser descubierto por los humanos, porque él no lo es. Después de haber estado toda la noche llamándome loco por creer en lo que habían visto mis ojos en el agua, resulta que no estoy tan mal de la cabeza, es verdad, lo que vi ayer no fueron imaginaciones mías. Y parece que quiere mantener su naturaleza en secreto.

 

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Cuando le llamé no lo sabía. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien chiquitito. – Me encanta llamarle así. - No volverá a pasar, solo hablaremos con aquellos en los que confíes. Te lo prometo. – Me armo de valor y le hago la pregunta que me ronda la mente. - ¿Volverías a confiar en mí Raoul?

 

Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar después de la noche de ayer, pero Raoul levanta la cabeza, mira directamente los oscuros ojos de Agoney, que le contempla parado de pie enfrente suyo, y responde asintiendo. En realidad, no lo duda, si puede confiar en alguien de tierra firme, sin duda ese es Agoney.

 

– Digo, con un deje de alivio más que evidente. - ¿Y de Glenda te fías o prefieres hablar conmigo a solas? – Le vuelvo a preguntar.

 

\- Si, de ella sí. Nadie más. – Apenas se lo piensa el tío, con todo lo que ha tardado en responder a si se fía de mí. Aunque igual han sido segundos y, aun así, a mí se me ha hecho la espera más angustiosa y larga de mi vida. Glenda nos mira como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, uno del que no conoce las normas y del que parece estar empezando a cansarse.

 

Una vez tengo el permiso de Raoul empiezo a narrar a mi hermana, de la forma más objetiva posible, nuestra aventura de ayer. Raoul escucha sin interrumpirme, no me mira, por el contrario, centra su atención en mi hermana, registra todas sus reacciones. Parece siempre alerta, aunque confíe en nosotros. Tan solo dudo cuando llega el momento de hablar del muelle y de lo que vi allí. Raoul me mira y asiente, dándome el impulso que necesito para continuar.

 

\- Cuando vi a Raoul en el mar pensé que se había caído, así que me lancé para sacarlo del agua. Pero no fui capaz, él me golpeó… - Casi me siento culpable de estar recriminándoselo, pero es la verdad.

 

\- Lo siento. Yo… jamás te haría daño. – Me interrumpe el rubio. Sus palabras parecen sinceras, pero es su mirada la que demuestra que dice la verdad. Sus ojos siguen posados en los míos y veo en ellos un verdadero sentimiento de culpa, sé que no me miente. Pero no comprendo por qué lo hizo.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó Raoul? Es evidente, pero… me golpeaste y arrastraste, no lo soñé.

 

\- Me tenías sujeto, no quería herirte. – Su mirada se torna frustrada y me derrite por dentro. - Me duele mucho durante el cambio, no puedo controlarme, solo siento dolor y tú estabas por medio. Intenté apartarte, pero no podía, así que me alejé hasta que pude soltarte, lo siento. – Es increíble, a pesar del dolor que dice haber sufrido, reunió fuerzas para intentar poner distancia entre nosotros y dejar de hacerme daño. Me doy cuenta de que no podría enfadarme con él ni queriendo.

 

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Está todo bien. – El chico parece un poco más aliviado al escuchar mis palabras.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué cambio hablan? – Dice Glenda, ya muy cansada de oírnos y no entender. Raoul me mira, indicándome con la mano que quiere responder él mismo.

 

\- Parezco humano, como vosotros, pero no lo soy. Agoney entró en el agua cuando estaba completando mi transformación en tritón. – Glenda levanta una ceja primero y frunce el ceño con duda después. Raoul continúa. – Ayer fue la primera vez que pisé tierra firme. Mi familia necesita ayuda y…

 

\- ¿Tritón? Eso es… - Mi hermana abre los ojos como platos y me mira sorprendida – ¿Un sireno? Están de broma, claro, pues no me hace gracia, ya cállense los dos. Pueden decirme la verdad por dura que sea, como si acabaron en comisaria, lo entenderé sea lo que sea, pero no me tomen el pelo. – Su voz se torna aguda y el acento canario aparece con más fuerza en sus palabras, siempre le pasa cuando se enfada. Este es un talento que ha adquirido de nuestra madre y que siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia en el momento más inoportuno, ya que verme reír les enfadaba aún más.

 

\- No Glen, te juro que no es mentira. – Le agarro la mano y le miro a los ojos tratando de transmitirle toda la seriedad que la conversación se merece. Lo último que quiero es que Raoul piense que nos tomamos esto a broma. – Parece que las historias sobre sirenas en el pueblo han sido reales, todo este tiempo, él es la evidencia.

 

\- ¿Historias, que historias? ¿Qué sabéis los humanos de nosotros? – Raoul no baja la guardia ni un momento, sigue a la defensiva. Está claro que, aunque se esté abriendo a nosotros, le preocupa su gente.

 

El sonido de un silbato nos alerta desde fuera. Los tres giramos la cabeza para ver que el compañero de mi hermana ha terminado de enseñar los delfines al grupo de niños que visitan esta mañana las instalaciones. He pasado muchos días en este sitio, por lo que sé que a continuación se organizan en fila de a dos y proceden a entrar al recinto en el que estamos manteniendo nuestra pequeña conversación de tres.

 

\- Chicos, Martín va a terminar ya con los niños y tengo que hablarles de las tortugas marinas. Podéis quedaros, pero ya no vamos a poder hablar.

 

\- Tranquila Glenda, le llevaré a algún sitio. – Cuando voy a dirigirme a Raoul le encuentro de rodillas en uno de los estanques de tortugas en los que trabaja mi hermana. Una de ellas parece captar especialmente su atención. La susodicha parece intentar hundirse en el agua, pero no es capaz y regresa a la superficie flotando.

 

\- Está enferma. – Dice el rubio con tristeza y preocupación mientras le ayuda a colocarse en una roca.

 

\- Si, la rescatamos ayer, debe tener déficit de calcio ya que su caparazón está reblandeciéndose por momentos. - Fuera parece que los niños ya han terminado de formar la fila para entrar. – Chicos, lo siento, pero ahora tienen que irse. Luego hablamos, fue un placer conocerte Raoul, espero volver a verte pronto.

 

Salimos del edificio donde trabaja mi hermana cuando el sol lleva ya en su cénit un buen rato, el calor de verano abochorna las calles y rápidamente le indico al rubio que me acompañe al coche. Le abro la puerta y le dejo sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras rodeo el vehículo pienso en la última vez que lo hice, cuando tapé su cuerpo desnudo y le dejé reposar en mi coche completamente inconsciente. Qué alivio poder ver ahora sus ojos y no sentir en ellos ya muestras de recelo o miedo.

 

 

Conduzco tratando de prestar atención exclusivamente a la carretera, pero de vez en cuando no me privo del placer de mirar de reojo a Raoul. En varias ocasiones le descubro contemplando con fascinación la pantalla y botones del sistema de navegación del coche o el bello paisaje a través de las ventanas. Prácticamente no he parado de sonreír desde que me monté en el coche, es demasiado adorable este chico y estar a solas con él me hace sentir bien de inmediato. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y me sonríe, parece que disfruta el viaje, solo espero que también disfrute de la compañía.

En unos veinte minutos dejamos la zona urbana y adentro el coche en un camino de tierra en el que quedan aún charcos de la tormenta de ayer. Cuando el acceso es demasiado pequeño como para permitirnos el paso, aparco el coche y le explico a Raoul que, a partir de este punto, tenemos que ir a pie. El chico luce cansado, tiene mala cara, por imposible que pueda parecer con lo guapo que es. No quiero que se sobre esfuerce, pero rechaza mi propuesta de quedarnos un rato en el coche y se baja dispuesto a caminar. 

A pesar del calor bochornoso, el camino no se hace excesivamente largo. Al principio caminamos por la ladera de la montaña, sin más sombra que la que pueden proporcionar los cactus y cardones de la ruta. Pero a medida que caminamos, nos adentramos en una densa vegetación que empieza a protegernos del sol. Para cuando llegamos al inicio de la reserva natural que quiero enseñarle a Raoul, un letrero nos anuncia que las horas de visitas guiadas han terminado, por lo que no encontramos ya a nadie por el sendero y podemos ir con mayor rapidez. No sé hasta qué punto está permitido estar por aquí, pero conozco la zona desde que era pequeñito y el riesgo, a pesar de estar solos, es realmente bajo. Parece que Raoul ya se desenvuelve mejor con las piernas y podría decir que hasta disfruta el paseo. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que yo disfruto de verle feliz y de poder enseñarle una parte de la isla realmente preciosa, pero que no ha podido visitar antes.  

Raoul ha aguantado el recorrido con estoicidad, pero está ya muy cansado, por lo que se agarra a mí para caminar entre las piedras irregulares. Para cuando finaliza el trayecto, y entramos a un bonito claro, vamos de la mano. El prado está repleto de pequeñas flores amarillas y violetas a las que la naturaleza ha repartido elegantemente entre rocas y arbustos. Al fondo se divisa un imponente barranco de piedra caliza, entre cuyas fisuras fluye una pequeña cascada de agua helada procedente de la sierra. Bajo la cascada hay una enorme piscina natural de aguas turquesa, un agua tan cristalina, que se observa el fondo como si de un espejo se tratase.

El rubio parece impresionado por la belleza del lugar, pero yo no lo estoy mucho menos que él, da igual cuantas veces o en qué estación del año visites este sitio, siempre te parecerá absolutamente espectacular.

Nos acercamos a unas rocas próximas al agua y nos sentamos en ellas, pero no nos soltamos la mano. Raoul me mira, me ha acompañado hasta donde yo he querido y ahora me toca a mí responder sus preguntas.

No sé hasta qué punto puedo hablarle de lo que sabemos de las sirenas, es evidente que no soy ningún experto, así como también es obvio que siempre hemos visto en estas criaturas poco más que a seres mitológicos sacados de largos y antiguos escritos.  Siendo realista, la mayoría de los humanos olvidan a las sirenas cuando superan la infancia y cierran el libro de cuentos. Sí es cierto que tienen apariciones estelares en obras de arte, películas, series de televisión o libros de toda la vida. Pero, de ahí a que alguien pueda llegar a pensar en que existe la remota posibilidad de que estas criaturas salgan de las pantallas y estén formando parte de nuestro día a día, hay un abismo.

Raoul parece haber mantenido la respiración durante todo este tiempo y solo empezar a respirar con alivio cuando le comento que, aunque sabemos lo que es antropomórficamente una sirena, creemos que verdaderamente no son reales. Si hubiera sabido qué era lo que necesitaba oír para relajarse, se lo habría dicho mucho antes. Es increíblemente transparente en sus emociones, pero aún le cuesta comunicarse conmigo.

 

\- ¿Y cuál es la historia de las sirenas en el pueblo de la que hablaste antes con Glenda? Necesito saberlo. – Me mira a los ojos levantando levemente sus cejas y agarra ahora mis dos manos en su regazo. Por un segundo quedamos en silencio y él lo aprovecha para mover sus pulgares arriba y abajo acariciando el dorso de mis manos, ese pequeño gesto genera un suave cosquilleo en mi estómago. Mientras le respondo evito moverme, no quiero que me suelte.

 

Los pueblos pesqueros son pequeños, y en ellos siempre ha habido cuentos sobre mujeres hermosas que seducen a los marineros con sus cantos y deslumbrante belleza sobrehumana. Hay tramas de todo tipo, encuentras a princesas sirenas, sirenas benévolas que ayudan a los barcos pesqueros a llegar a puerto en días de tormenta, o sirenas malvadas, que atraen a sus víctimas para ahogarlos o a sus barcos, para que se choquen con las rocas.

Y Adeje no es menos, aunque aquí quizás se lleva un poco al extremo. En nuestra zona las sirenas son, prácticamente, un asunto de interés municipal. Cuando somos pequeños nos cuentan la leyenda del barranco en el que nos encontramos ahora. Aquella por la cual, a lo largo de los siglos, los pobres marineros, hechizados por las sirenas, se lanzaban al vacío desde lo alto de la cascada. Se dice que numerosos hombres, casados o solteros, se arrojaban desesperados y con el corazón destrozado al ser rechazados por las crueles sirenas. Éstas, una vez se habían terminado de divertir con ellos, habían vuelto al agua sin mirar atrás, dejándoles en tierra locos de amor. La maldad y el deseo de hacer sufrir de estos seres solo podía compararse a su belleza y el deseo que despertaban en el género masculino.

Raoul me escucha con atención y parece analizar todo lo que le digo con cuidado. Se sorprende al escuchar la leyenda, pero no dice nada. Su silencio me da pie a pensar en lo que acabo de contar. Ahora que sé que las sirenas existen, y las dudas me invaden. Siempre he pensado que la mayor parte de los relatos son tonterías inventadas por la iglesia, las mentes calenturientas o los poetas de la zona, pero ahora sé que, aunque sean mentiras, tienen base en algo real. Tan real como el chico que tengo enfrente mirando el agua en silencio.

Me da la impresión de que su especie ha estado tan cerrada escondiéndose en el mar, que no se han permitido ver el mundo a su alrededor. Y tal vez con razón porque, si hubieran sido más atrevidos, es probable que no estuviéramos hablando de leyendas, sino de hechos reales y científicamente demostrados. Sobre todo, si se trata de Adeje. Por dios, si aquí hasta tenemos una fiesta dedicada a ellas. Le explico a Raoul que en la zona del puerto le dedicamos un día completo a las sirenas. Es cierto que el resto del año nos olvidamos por completo de ellas, pero tenemos ese día de diversión estival. Es un día de gran implicación, sobre todo de los turistas indefensos, que dejan por un día la zona rica, para repartir algo del presupuesto de sus vacaciones en los pequeños negocios locales.

 

\- Y poco más te puedo decir, sé que hay más, creo recordar que incluso en mi familia hay historias relacionadas con sirenas. Pero tendrás que hablar con Glenda, porque yo no lo recuerdo bien chiquitito. Ella se llevaba mejor con mi abuela, que era la que nos contaba las anécdotas familiares. – El chico asiente y sonríe.

 

\- De momento me vale con saber que para vosotros no somos reales. Pero si, le preguntaré a Glenda.

 

\- ¿De verdad nunca habías hablado con humanos? – le pregunto. – No quiero parecer indiscreto, pero mi familia dedica su vida al mar, y me parece tan increíble que existáis y nadie lo sepa.

 

\- No nos conviene acercarnos Agoney, siento decirlo así, pero no sois de fiar.

 

\- Si, somos destructivos. – Muevo mis manos fuera del agarre de Raoul y ahora soy yo el que sujeto las suyas, decidido a devolverle las caricias que me ha regalado. Pero en el primer contacto noto su piel diferente.

 

 

He disfrutado durante un buen rato del tacto de la suave piel de Agoney, me ha gustado acariciarle mientras hablábamos. De vez en cuando me dedicaba alguna mirada acompañada de una de sus amables sonrisas de lado y casi tenía que concentrarme en atender a la leyenda que me estaba tratando de contar.

Por un momento creo que va a separarse de mí, no por favor, que se quede aquí conmigo. Solo es una falsa alarma, quería sujetar él mis manos. Me da un poco de vergüenza, mi piel en tierra no es tan bonita y agradable como la suya.

Mi piel claramente necesita agua, empieza a resecarse mucho y Agoney lo nota tan pronto como me toca.

 

\- Tienes las manos secas chiquitito. - No sé qué significará eso último, pero me gusta que me llame así, siempre lo hace con tono cariñoso y me hace sentir bien, incluso más que si dijera mi nombre.

 

\- Necesito agua. – Le digo.

 

\- ¿Para beber o bañarte?, estamos algo lejos del mar ahora. - Me quedo mirando el barranco y la piscina natural frente a la que nos encontramos. Si las horas de visita han acabado significa que no hay humanos cerca, así que tomó una decisión.

 

\- Quédate quieto un momento Agoney, no te acerques a mi ¿Vale? Tu quieto aquí. - no me lo pienso y me lanzo al agua.

 

Espero que el chico me obedezca, porque enseguida el dolor empieza a hacer mella en mí y dejo de ser dueño de mi propio cuerpo y sus movimientos. Parece que, a medida que más veces me enfrento al cambio, la angustia se va tornando cada vez más soportable, eso me tranquiliza enormemente. El agua tiene muy poca profundidad, por lo que enseguida estoy en el fondo, aguardando a que se complete la transformación. Mis sacudidas descontroladas me aproximan a las rocas del fondo, las cuales, me provocan pequeños arañazos. Pero soy positivo, mi piel mejora al momento y vuelvo a recobrar por completo las fuerzas que parece que me faltan cuando estoy en tierra firme.

Por fin puedo nadar, me dirijo a una zona sin rocas, algo similar a la orilla de la playa, en la que Agoney me espera. Me acerco a él y me quedo tumbado en el agua a su lado. Se empieza a quitar prendas mientras mira mi cola con fascinación. Es la primera vez que alguien me mira así, es raro, pero me gusta. Es un momento muy personal, casi íntimo, entre nosotros.

Noto que tiene varios dibujos, no muy grandes, en la piel de sus brazos, pero solo reconozco el motivo de uno de ellos, el de su antebrazo. Es una ola del mar y varios barcos pesqueros que van hacia ella. Había visto antes pescadores en los acantilados con dibujos similares, pero jamás tan de cerca. Son preciosos. Agoney se da cuenta de lo que atrae mi atención.

 

\- Son mis tatuajes, los dos están relacionados con el mar ¿Te gustan? – Asiento.

 

\- Me gustan mucho. – Sonríe.

 

Cuando parece listo para el baño vuelvo a adentrarme en el agua, ahora con Agoney junto a mí. Nadamos durante un rato, en círculos, uno al lado del otro, da igual cómo. Siempre que le miro está feliz y risueño, sonriéndome. Si hubiera pensado que nadar con Agoney sería algo posible, habría soñado con este momento durante toda mi adolescencia.

Agoney acerca sus manos a mi y me acaricia los antebrazos, parece aliviado al notar que mi piel ya está recuperada. Aún me parece increíble cómo se preocupa por mí, cómo desde ayer me ayuda y me responde en todo lo que necesito y sin pedir nada a cambio. Desde que le vi la primera vez en el muelle de su casa he sabido que es un buen chico, dulce, alegre y siempre preocupado por los demás.

Gracias a observarle descubrí que los humanos también pueden ser buenos, que hay que ir con precaución, pero que la convivencia es posible, como me vuelve a demostrar ahora.

Y es que verle siempre me ha hecho feliz, sobre todo desde que le canté. Pero estar con él de verdad, como ahora, oír su voz, su risa, ver el color de sus ojos o tocar su piel me da fuerzas para superar cualquier problema que se ponga por medio. Es la felicidad más pura que he conocido jamás y no quiero estropearlo bajo ningún concepto.

Agoney sube sus manos por mis brazos, mis hombros y llega a mi cuello, acaricia mi nuca con cuidado. Parece como si comprobase que está todo bien conmigo, o que soy real y estoy aquí de verdad. Su tacto pretende ser tranquilizador, pero consigue más bien lo contrario. De repente me pongo muy nervioso. Nunca he tenido esta clase de intimidad con nadie, y está claro que este chico es muy especial para mí, es el único chico que existirá para mí.

En su día pensé que jamás llegaría a conocerle en persona, que nunca podría volver a tocar la marca en su costado que creé con mi canto de amor. Levanto mis brazos y le acaricio el costado atrayéndolo más hacia mí, nos sumergimos en un abrazo silencioso que me hace sentir en casa. Siento que una electricidad nace de nuestra unión y recorre todo mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos. Casi podría decir que él también lo siente, porque se encoje entre mis brazos.

No sé qué pensar. Sé que por su parte esto no es amor, no es real, para él solo debe ser un juego con final. Porque un humano no puede amar para siempre a un sireno, todos lo sabemos, solo podemos ser pareja entre nosotros. Desde pequeño me han enseñado que da igual el sexo de tu pareja, pero sí importa su especie. Agoney nunca será capaz de corresponderme, aunque quisiera, yo no soy digno de recibir el amor de un humano, y menos si es Agoney. Él nunca podrá declararme su amor, si es que llega a amarme algún día, y nunca podrá crear una marca en mi piel, correspondiendo a la mía uniéndonos para siempre como almas gemelas.

Tal vez los hombres de la leyenda se lanzaban al vacío por eso. Al fin y al cabo, las sirenas no tienen segundas oportunidades, eligen una pareja y, tras el canto de amor, será la única opción para ella. Si le corresponde con otro canto sellará la pareja. Pero si no le corresponden, no podrán estar juntos jamás y la sirena no podrá estar con nadie más. Ante esa premisa puedo entender que los hombres del pueblo se frustrasen, verse incapaces de luchar contra la naturaleza debe ser duro. Y lógicamente también puedo entender que las sirenas del pasado no les dieran la oportunidad siquiera de intentarlo, sabiendo que no funcionaría. Eso condenaría su futuro y su posición en la comunidad. Doy fe.

Aun así, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice al salvarle cuando éramos más jóvenes. Mi canto desesperado funcionó porque verdaderamente sentía amor por él, y lo sigo sintiendo, ahora es incluso más fuerte. Jamás tendré pareja, lo tengo más que asumido, pero él sigue respirando y es feliz, eso es lo único que importa. Aquellos a los que amo siempre serán mi prioridad. Siempre estaré ahí para él, como él me ha demostrado estar para mí ahora.

 

\- Raoul, ¿tienes donde quedarte esta noche? – Qué le digo a eso, no puedo volver al mar hoy. Si cambio de forma otra vez no podré soportarlo, el agua me recupera, pero estoy demasiado cansado. Aun así, no puedo abusar de su ayuda. – Raoul. – Insiste.

 

\- No. 

 

 

 


	4. Complicidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bienvenido de nuevo a Siren.  
> Solo quería darte las gracias por seguir leyendo e informarte de que no voy a tener día fijo de actualización. Habrá capitulo cada 5-7 días. Pero si quieres estar al día suelo ir avisando en mi twitter @_carsanba  
> Ahora sí, disfruta de Complicidad.

El sol ha avanzado bastante para cuando salimos del claro. Empieza a moverse la suave brisa fresca que aparece en la tarde canaria, justo antes de volverse noche, y que tan necesaria es para renovar el aire después de un día de calor intenso como el de hoy. El camino de vuelta al coche se hace rápido y agradable. Raoul parece bastante más recuperado que cuando llegamos, el baño le ha sentado muy bien. Encontramos el todoterreno de mi padre sin problema y emprendemos el camino directo a mi casa.

Antes le pregunté a Raoul si tenía dónde pasar la noche, sospechaba que no. Lo que me confirmó enseguida. Por un momento pensé que me iba a mentir, que me diría que tiene un sitio genial donde dormir. Juraría incluso haber visto en el reflejo de sus ojos cómo la idea pasaba por su mente, pero parece que se lo pensó mejor y fue sincero conmigo. Me reconforta pensar que no me ha querido mentir. Puedo ayudarle, no es que viva en una casa enorme con habitación de invitados o baño propio, pero apuesto a que mi sofá le aporta más seguridad que una cueva o cualquier barca abandonada en mitad de la nada. Seamos realistas, el muchacho no impone, y si le pillan en una propiedad privada, puede tener problemas con el propietario, o incluso peor, con la policía. No lo quiero ni pensar.

Por el camino pasamos junto al paseo marítimo y veo que se queda mirando el mar, aún tiene el pelo revuelto en su frente, lo que le da un aspecto muy tierno e infantil, con razón le llamo chiquitito.

No tardamos mucho en estar en mi calle, al llegar a la altura de mi casa aparco el coche y miro a Raoul, que se despereza levemente. Parece que, con la maniobra de aparcamiento, le acabo de espabilar de una minisiesta improvisada. Está agotado y yo no lo estoy mucho menos.

Pasamos de largo por la casa de mis padres, las luces de abajo ya están encendidas, por lo que supongo que Glenda y mi madre estarán comiendo algo en el salón mientras ven la tele. Mi padre lleva una larga temporada trabajando en el turno de noche, por lo que intuyo que se habrá ido hace un rato y no volverá hasta mañana o pasado, en función del estado del mar. Tengo que guiar a Raoul hasta mi casita, ya que anoche hizo este mismo camino, pero obviamente no se acuerda. Estar inconsciente es lo que tiene.

Entramos y me agacho a saludar a Bambi, la perrita me espera en la puerta agitando su rabito efusivamente. Ayer dejó claro que Raoul no le cae nada bien y, a juzgar por la expresión del chico, fue un sentimiento recíproco. La alegría y entusiasmo que manifiesta mi perrita al verme entrar se evapora tan pronto como Raoul se asoma detrás de mí. Le reprendo y parece serenar sus malos modos. Mi hermana le ha dejado el collar puesto, lo que me indica que ya ha salido a pasear. Se lo quito y la dejo suelta, con la esperanza de que no se porte mal con nuestro invitado. El pobre no estará acostumbrado a tratar con perros y seguro que no sabe ni qué hacer.

Bambi se va a su camita, dejándonos en el descansillo de la casa, contenta tras la sesión de cosquillas en su tripita. Le indico a Raoul que me acompañe dentro y le enseño la casa. El chico lo mira todo con curiosidad y de vez en cuando, coge algún objeto para observarlo con atención, dejándolo donde lo encontró nada más que termina.

Mi casa no es gran cosa, más bien es enana, pero es suficiente para mí. En la planta baja se encuentra el salón que Raoul ya conoce, una pequeña pero bonita cocina rústica y un aseo moderno con todo lo necesario. Junto a la entrada empieza una escalera estrecha que lleva a la planta superior, en la que únicamente hay espacio para mi cama doble, un buen armario y una mesilla. Toda mi casa está decorada con colores suaves como el blanco, el verde de las plantas y el marrón de la madera, los tonos favoritos de mi madre para el interiorismo.

Cuando terminé la reforma apenas me dejó elegir ningún mueble. Tiene la extraña idea de que no tengo buen gusto. Ella suele decir que me quiere mucho, pero que por nada del mundo me dejaría ni decorar su casa, ni elegir su fondo de armario. Y la verdad es que no me voy a quejar, soy lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que este espacio sería asfixiante sin su ayuda. La funcionalidad que le ha dado a todos los rincones de mi pequeña casita ha hecho que parezca mucho más amplia y luminosa, y que no me vaya tropezando con los trastos que, de haberla decorado yo, habría por medio.

Es curioso tener a Raoul en un entorno que es tan mío, no suelo traer a ningún chico aquí, ni siquiera a amigos. Reservo este espacio para mi familia y para mí. Especialmente para mí. Me gusta estar solo, tener el suficiente silencio como para pensar, componer música o simplemente no hacer nada. De vez en cuando el cuerpo me pide ese silencio pacífico, ese que solo me da mi casa o el mar. Y ahora parece que, al tener a Raoul aquí, mis fuentes de paz coinciden en un mismo espacio. Tal vez por eso estoy tan seguro de que me encantará compartir mi casita con él.

Cuando termino de enseñarle las habitaciones me quedo en blanco, no sé muy bien que más hacer. Me siento cómodo a su lado, pero no le conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué le puede apetecer o qué puede necesitar ahora. La verdad es que a mí lo único que me apetece es ducharme y ponerme ropa cómoda.

 

\- Raoul ¿Te apetece ducharte? – No me entiende, reconfiguro la pregunta. – lavarte, bañarte antes de dormir, para ponerte ropa limpia.

 

\- ¿Tú lo vas a hacer? – Pregunta dubitativo.

 

\- Sí, lo necesito. Te sentará bien. – Una idea cruza mi mente y necesito salir de dudas. - ¿Puedes mojarte sin cambiar de forma no? – El rubio asiente. Vale, ya sé algo más. Necesita estar sumergido, menos mal. Ya me jodería tener que estar pendiente de que no se moje en una isla que tiene, en proporción, más porcentaje de agua que el cuerpo humano.

 

Me acompaña al baño y decido que es mejor que se duche él primero, le explico todo lo que necesita saber, le dejo una toalla, algo de ropa cómoda y le dejo en el baño.

Cuando sale está sonrosado y más despeinado aún que antes, mi ropa le queda perfecta y tiene un deje de satisfacción en el rostro, supongo que porque no ha necesitado mi ayuda para nada. Solo espero que no esté de ese color porque se duchó con agua hirviendo con tal de no pedir ayuda. Me rio para mis adentros de la escena mental que me monto.

 

\- Ya he acabado. – Dice mientras se acerca a mí con la toalla en una mano, habrá dejado la ropa sucia en el cesto que le indiqué.

 

\- Vale, me toca. Tu espérame por aquí y no te acerques mucho a Bambi, tiene que acostumbrarse a ti primero. – El chico se sienta en un banquito junto a mi estantería, justo enfrente del baño.

 

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me visto y seco un poco mi pelo, abro la puerta. Raoul está donde le dejé, esperándome mientras mira una foto de entre los libros, esa en la que salgo dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana. Es una de las pocas fotografías que se salvaron a la criba que hizo mi madre el día argumentó que las estanterías eran para los libros, no para los cachivaches. Le llamo la atención al rubio para que venga y enseguida le tengo frente a mí.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te seque el pelo? – No sé ni por qué pregunto, no se entera de lo que quiero decir. – Ven anda.

 

Coloco una silla en el baño, frente al espejo y le indico que tome asiento. Sin más rodeos empiezo a secarle el pelo con cuidado, pasando una toalla por su cuero cabelludo. El chico se deja hacer y mira todo lo que le hago a través del espejo. Intento no ser brusco, pero cuando retiro la toalla tiene su bonito pelo rubio aún más enredado y revuelto de lo normal, si es que eso es posible. Sonrío ante la imagen.  

Le enseño mi peine y empiezo a pasárselo por el pelo a fin de desenredárselo. Le dedico más tiempo del que le destinaría si se tratase de mi propia cabeza, pero supongo que se junta que no quiero hacerle daño, que no tengo prisa y que me gusta tocarle. Voy prácticamente hebra a hebra de cabello, atendiéndolo con cuidado de no tirar demasiado. Cuando no queda ningún nudo a la vista, sujeto el secador y se lo enseño, lo hago funcionar y ante su sorpresa le doy algo de calor en sus manos. Sonríe. Cuando se ha acostumbrado al ruido del electrodoméstico, vuelvo a mi sitio y le empiezo a masajear la cabeza mientras le aplico un calor suave, no necesita más para secarse rápido. Mientras trabajo, dejo que mis manos jueguen en su cabeza, acaricio su nuca y voy subiendo por el lateral hasta estar cerca de su oreja, remuevo su pelo y cuando está seco hago lo mismo con el otro lado. En el espejo veo como el rubio cierra los ojos y va moviendo la cabeza hasta que la echa hacia atrás, más cerca de mí. Es el turno del flequillo y con ayuda del peine se lo atuso un poco hacia atrás, dejándole un tupé sedoso que le favorece mucho. Cuando acabo, estoy contento con el resultado y él está guapísimo, pero no tiene mérito, siempre lo está.

Me doy cuenta de que estaría dos horas más robándole caricias. Cuando estoy con él siento que no controlo la situación. Pierdo la razón y solo manda mi cuerpo. No me paro a pensar mucho las cosas que hago, pero no me culpo, ya que tampoco querría pensarlas de tener elección. Hago lo que más me apetece y a él le debe de gustar porque se deja, siempre me mira con sus profundos ojos color miel entornados y me regala una sonrisa relajada.  

Antes, cuando nadábamos juntos, incluso noté que temblaba al abrazarnos. No sé si sintió la misma electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nos tocamos, pero fue increíblemente intensa y no me extrañaría que hubiera traspasado mi ser llegando a él también. Me encantó estar entre sus brazos y quiero repetirlo cuanto antes.

Salgo de mi ensoñación, aprovechando que él aún está fuera de combate tras el masaje relajante, antes de que sea demasiado evidente lo que estoy sintiendo.

 

\- Ya acabé. - El rubio se levanta con lentitud, aparta la silla y me quita el secador de la mano para colocarlo encima del lavabo.

 

Cuando vuelve a mirarme tiene toda mi atención. Veo como levanta sus manos y las aproxima a mi rostro. Cuando las siento sobre mi cara cierro los ojos y me limito a sentir su tacto. Acaricia mi barba, explorando la textura de mi piel cubierta con cuidado. Con sus dedos repasa mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla, su suave toque me desarma. Por un momento se queda quieto, parece que duda si seguir hacia arriba a mis labios o bajar a mi cuello. Finalmente evita mi boca, baja por mi garganta siguiendo las marcadas líneas de mi cuello y lo rodea con sus brazos, dándome un cálido y lento abrazo. Si no supiera que es imposible diría que ha oído mis pensamientos, o ha sabido leer mi cuerpo y sentimientos ya que quería un abrazo y de inmediato lo tengo. Por fin reacciono y, trayendo de nuevo la vida a mis articulaciones, le devuelvo el abrazo, cubriendo su espalda con mis manos. Hundo mi nariz en su pelo e inspiro, no tanto para llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno como para percibir, por primera vez, su olor. Su increíble olor es una amalgama sensitiva, dulce y salada al mismo tiempo. Encuentro el agradable reflejo del jabón de la ducha y el suavizante de mi ropa, pero no hay pantalla que pueda ocultar el fuerte y cautivador perfume de su piel. Raoul huele a los rayos del sol de primavera y a las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas en la orilla. El chico, cuyo latido siento en mi pecho como si fuera el mío propio, huele a todo lo que me hace feliz en el mundo. Y es curioso, porque ahora él, por sí mismo, parece ser una de las razones de mi felicidad.

 

\- Gracias Agoney. – Su voz suena ligeramente distorsionada, tiene su carita acomodada en mi cuello. – Por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, por estar ahí cuando te necesito. – Me separo un poco de él y le miro a los ojos mientras agarro su mano.

 

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago porque quiero Raoul. Y voy a seguir haciéndolo mientras me necesites. – Le doy un pequeño apretón a su mano y enlazo nuestros dedos.

 

\- ¿De verdad? – No puede ser que aún dude de que vaya a ser así, creo habérselo demostrado ya. - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Otros humanos…

 

\- No todos somos iguales, además, no conoces suficientes humanos como para poder comparar. – Y es verdad. Puedo entender el miedo de su especie a hacerse notar, pero si jamás tuvieron contacto con los humanos, no pueden juzgarnos. No sé lo que le enseñaron a Raoul de pequeño, pero me propongo seriamente romper todas esas ideas preconcebidas que trae de casa. - No tengo un porqué Raoul. Me hace feliz ayudarte. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Sin más.

 

\- Sin nada a cambio.

 

\- Sinceramente, ahora mismo tengo todo lo que quiero. – Quizás estoy exponiendo más de lo que me gustaría. Demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Mejor cambio de tema. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Le digo. Parece sorprendido por el nuevo camino que toma la conversación, aún está pensando mi última afirmación. - Yo mucha, ven, vamos a ver qué preparamos para cenar.

 

Abro la nevera y las vistas son algo desoladoras. Me encantaría ofrecer a Raoul un manjar propio de las delicias que se comen en canarias, pero solo tengo fuerzas e ingredientes para hacer unos sándwiches vegetales con atún. Al menos tengo helado en el congelador para después, algo es algo.  

Terminamos de cenar y Raoul se muestra satisfecho, le acerco una cucharada de helado de vainilla con nueces de macadamia caramelizadas, mi favorito. Lo prueba y no me sorprendo al comprobar que le gusta y agarra la tarrina completa, es un glotón enternecedor.

Ahora mismo creo que es fascinante estar en mi lugar y tener la oportunidad de redescubrir el mundo a través de los ojos de Raoul. Él ve las cosas, incluso las mas pequeñas y tontas, con una perspectiva totalmente nueva. Me permite valorar de verdad todo aquello de lo que vivo rodeado sin ser plenamente consciente de estar disfrutando.

Enciendo la televisión y le doy el mando a Raoul. Tras su sorpresa inicial, deja un canal regional que está emitiendo recetas de cocina en bucle desde que empieza la noche hasta el alba. Parece que le gusta, así que no le discuto su elección. Vemos la televisión durante un rato y, apenas sin darme cuenta, el cansancio del día y la apatía ante la programación, hacen mella en mí, quedándome dormido con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Raoul.

 

 

La claridad de la mañana me despierta y, por un momento, me siento ligeramente desorientado. Cuando consigo enfocar la vista miro la habitación en la que me encuentro y recuerdo que estoy en la casa de Agoney, en su salón. Un brazo pesa en mi cintura y me fijo en el chico que duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Debimos quedarnos dormidos viendo la televisión, a pesar de ser un artilugio fascinante, es evidente que el sueño le ganó la batalla.

Agoney se durmió primero, poco a poco fue apoyándose en mi y me dio pena despertarle. De todas maneras, iba a dormir en el sofá así que le abracé y, una vez tumbados, no tardé nada en quedarme dormido yo también. Esta noche ha sido la primera vez que he dormido con alguien, ni me podía imaginar lo agradable que es sentir el abrazo y la respiración relajada de otro cuerpo junto al mío.

Agoney parece seguir profundamente dormido y vuelve a darme pena molestar su descanso, así que me relajo un poco y decido quedarme mirándole hasta que despierte por su propia cuenta.

Sus ojos siguen firmemente cerrados, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras que ocultan su intensa mirada. Las mejillas rosadas parecen el mejor acompañamiento a la mueca de relajación de sus labios, cuya comisura, ligeramente elevada, endulza su rostro.  

Me fascina la habilidad que tiene Agoney de ser el chico seductor y atrevido en las fotografías que decoran su casa y a la vez el chico cariñoso y atento que yo conozco. Por un momento me pregunto si me gustaría conocer la primera de sus facetas. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que la respuesta es claramente afirmativa.

De repente un leve movimiento hace que me fije en que, mientras yo estaba en mi mundo, el chico se ha despertado y empieza a desperezarse.

 

\- Mmm buenos días. – Dice, con la voz aún ronca y algo somnolienta.

 

\- Buenos días Ago… – Un ruido me interrumpe y dejo de hablar. Agoney y yo nos miramos con los ceños fruncidos, pero él sonríe. Parece que hay alguien en la casa y él debe saber de quién se trata.

 

Agoney se levanta con cuidado del sofá, me relaja ver que no parece sorprendido o arrepentido de haber dormido conmigo. Lo último que quiero es incomodarle en su propia casa. Sigo al moreno en dirección a la cocina, donde nos espera una muy despierta Glenda, que parece estar cocinando, igual que Agoney anoche. Juntos empiezan a alternar paseos entre la zona de encimeras y el pequeño comedor empotrado que se encuentra en el lateral de la cocina. Agoney ha creado un bonito espacio con una pequeña mesa rectangular y bancos de madera bañados por la luz natural y el fulgor de la arboleda, que se asoma y penetra por la bóveda superior y el ventanal lateral, que completan el espacio. Diría que es un rincón encantador para estar entre amigos y la familiaridad con la que los chicos lo trabajan para disponerlo todo es realmente adictiva.

 

\- Glenda, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Dice el chico mientras mira su muñeca izquierda.

 

\- Esto, Raoul, le pasa por no hacerme un apartamento como este para mí. Así que le ocupo el suyo. – Me aborda la chica, pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros para acompañarme dentro de la cocina.

 

\- Te podrás quejar, si papá tiró el muro entre nuestras habitaciones y ahora tienes una suite con baño y sala de estar. Vive mejor que yo Raoul, ni caso. – Agoney provoca a su hermana hablándome, pero la mira a ella de reojo, no perdiéndose ninguna de sus reacciones. Glenda pone los ojos en blanco y Agoney ladea su sonrisa con más fuerza que antes.

 

\- Sala de estar le llama este a un sillón con derecho a estantería en una esquina sin apenas luz. Es buena gente Raoul, pero le gusta exagerar muchísimo, no te creas nada de lo que te diga porque es demasiado intensa.

 

\- Ella intensa. – Los dos se echan a reír y yo no puedo más que mirarlos fascinado con la relación que tienen los dos hermanos, la sintonía de la que disfrutan es envidiable. – No le digas eso al muchacho que todavía te hace caso, que tú le caes mejor que yo. – Me gustaría decirle que eso no es verdad. Me gusta mucho Glenda, su sonrisa sincera y su instinto casi maternal, pero siempre preferiré estar con Agoney.

 

Desayunamos en armonía y los chicos me van explicando los nombres y los usos de todo lo que toco o pruebo, la comida está deliciosa y la compañía es inmejorable. La conversación fluye distendida y los chicos se muestran amables conmigo. Me siento tan a gusto que me permite darme cuenta de que tengo plena confianza en estos chicos, entre ellos ya me siento uno más. Vine a tierra firme a averiguar y tratar de poner solución a un asunto, y creo que sin ayuda nunca podré conseguirlo. Además, he descubierto que a mí también me gusta estar con Agoney, como él mismo me dijo anoche, no hay motivo aparente, sin más.

Comentan el trabajo de Glenda en el centro de recuperación de especies marinas cuando decido intervenir. La chica habla de la pequeña tortuga que llegó ayer y de lo que les está costando recuperarla.

 

\- Yo sé lo que le pasa. – Agoney deja su tostada y los dos me miran esperando que continúe. Su curiosidad por lo que tengo que decir es clara, pues se hace el silencio más absoluto. – Las tortugas no tienen fuentes de alimentación suficiente. Las más grandes y fuertes acaban con lo que hay y no queda nada para cuando llegan las pequeñas.

 

\- Pero eso es imposible, las tortugas son herbívoras, eso solo pasaría si hubiera problema de pérdida de biodiversidad en la zona Raoul. – Glenda parece no querer creerme.

 

\- Encuentras esas especies tan débiles cerca de la orilla porque eso es lo que pasa. Se acercan a tierra buscando el alimento que ya escasea en alta mar. – Glenda y Agoney se quedan en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Parecen empezar a procesar lo que digo, por lo que continúo. - La pesca se está volviendo salvaje mar adentro, aquí no os dais cuenta porque los peces mueren y no llegan al centro en el que trabajas. Ahora es cuando está empezando a ser evidente porque afecta a especies más grandes, como la tortuga. Pero estamos padeciéndolo todos. Por eso estoy aquí, vine buscando comida para llevar a mi comunidad, y lo hice, pero el problema sigue ahí y tengo que hacer algo, pero no puedo solo. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

 

\- ¿Pero puede ser por muchos factores no? ¿O solo es culpa de la pesca? – En el fondo entiendo a Agoney y sus dudas, su padre es pescador y es normal que quiera buscar más explicaciones antes de culpar a su profesión.

 

\- En la comunidad siempre se han quejado de que los humanos lleváis cincuenta años pescando de una forma muy agresiva, no dais tiempo a que se recuperen las especies. Pero nunca se había llegado a este nivel Agoney, ahora es muy preocupante. Y si no hacemos algo pronto será tarde para muchas especies.

 

\- No es cuestión de buscar culpable sino ayuda y solución chicos, si eso está pasando es por la pesca y has hecho muy bien en decírnoslo Raoul. – Interviene Glenda. – Suele haber pescadores piratas en el Oeste africano que podrían haber subido a nuestro territorio, aunque sinceramente lo dudo mucho, chicos. Nuestras aguas siempre han sido muy seguras y están muy reguladas. ¿Y si le preguntamos a papá?

 

\- ¿Preguntarle? No creo que nos vaya a dar detalles si es cierto que están saltándose las normas. Además, desde que pesca de noche y duerme de día ni le vemos Glen. ¿Y si nos infiltramos antes de preguntarle directamente?, así veremos qué pasa desde dentro y podremos hablar con conocimiento real. – Glenda asiente y Agoney pasa a mirarme a mí. Me siento pequeño cuando por primera vez me dirige una de sus intensas miradas, esas que muestra su cara en las fotos de la estantería. Cuando me habla, lo hace con convicción. – No te preocupes Raoul, te vamos a ayudar. - Y sé que será así, confío en él.


	5. Avistamientos

A las siete de la tarde el navío en el que voy a bordo desatraca del embarcadero principal del puerto marítimo de Adeje. Y no lo hace solo, por lo que nos explican, se ha ampliado la flota para cubrir más superficie y ahora en cada turno se despliegan tres barcos de características similares. Mi padre, Glenda, la tripulación y yo tomamos nuestras posiciones para lo que se augura como una noche muy larga.

Una leve brisa comienza a disipar el pesado calor de las horas principales de la tarde y el sol empieza a aproximarse a buen ritmo hacia el horizonte donde, en unas horas, desaparecerá dando paso a la noche. Aprovechamos estas últimas horas de luz y mar en calma para colocarnos los equipos y terminar de comprobar los sistemas de navegación y radares. Desde el puente de mando se solicitan por radio los permisos oportunos para salir a mar abierto y se hace la última consulta de las previsiones meteorológicas antes de partir al destino fijado. 

Una vez salimos del embarcadero, sabemos que tenemos varias horas de trayecto hasta llegar al primer banco de peces aptos para el consumo humano. La tripulación no es numerosa, apenas unos cuatro hombres, solo que en esta ocasión somos tres personas más. Mi hermana, un hombre al que mi padre ha presentado como el nuevo supervisor de equipos y yo.

Nada más ver al susodicho, su presencia en el barco se me hace, como mínimo, sospechosa. Mi padre me lo presenta como un ingeniero, hijo mayor del jefe de la empresa con la que trabaja. Al parecer es el diseñador y propietario de varios equipos de pesca que se están empezando a poner a prueba en la faena, con unos resultados más que satisfactorios.

El susodicho, de modales impecables, se llama André y destaca incluso más que yo entre la tripulación. Con pantalón de traje gris y camiseta blanca de manga corta, lleva un maletín negro en una mano y un IPad, en el que a menudo hace anotaciones, fotografías y correcciones en la otra. No parece la clase de persona que necesita mojarse en una embarcación como esta por dinero. Más bien luce como alguien que ostenta una posición de poder en la empresa, por lo que su presencia aquí podría ser simplemente una medida de control para los trabajadores y los nuevos equipos o algo más. En todo caso me dispongo a averiguarlo. Vine aquí a ver qué cambios encontraba y este hombre es nuevo, así que antes de pensar siquiera en que mi padre haya podido cambiar la buena praxis que ha demostrado durante toda su vida, voy a investigar esta nueva pieza del puzle que parece no encajar.

Glenda y yo no encontramos más entretenimiento en las primeras horas que controlar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del extraño a bordo. Al fin y al cabo, a la tripulación de mi padre podemos considerarles, prácticamente, miembros de la familia y no queremos ni podemos desconfiar de ninguno de ellos.

Tan pronto como tenemos un objetivo, nos centramos en él y solo desatendemos la vigilancia cuando mi padre, o algún compañero, necesitan ayuda o nos manda alguna tarea menor. Ellos piensan que podemos aburrirnos y nos organizan pequeñas labores, que para ellos son un entretenimiento innecesario y que piensan, pueden hacer despertar la vocación de pescador que creen ineludiblemente latente en mi interior.

El sol se ha puesto y la marea ruge brava desde la popa del barco, la velocidad del navío comienza a aumentar considerablemente, guiado por los comandos de mi padre y el viento a favor. Las salpicaduras pasan de ser puntuales a habituales, pero pronto se tornan constantes. La tarea de desanudar cuerdas en la que me encuentro atrapado en estribor no consigue soltar el nudo de estómago que no me deja vivir desde que dejé a Raoul en casa. Parece contradictorio el simple hecho de haber cambiado nuestras posiciones naturales. Mientras el chico está cómodo y calentito en tierra firme, yo estoy húmedo y muerto de frío en alta mar.

 

Tan pronto como el mar empezó a enturbiarse, el elegante André se marchó al camarote que mi padre tiene habilitado como oficina y desde entonces no ha vuelto a salir; tan solo pidió que se le informase cuando hubiéramos llegado a destino. Glenda y yo acordamos un plan para sacarle a cubierta y colarnos en el habitáculo para ver si conseguimos averiguar algo.

Cuando estimamos que queda menos de diez minutos para llegar al primer banco de peces actuamos. Enseguida le tenemos en la sala de máquinas, haciendo unas comprobaciones con la ayuda de Glenda, la cual debe entretenerle y darme tiempo suficiente para adentrarme en el camarote.

Cuando considero que el perímetro es seguro, entro con cuidado. Lo encuentro todo exactamente igual que la última vez que visité este barco. Las estanterías acristaladas cubiertas de mapas y libros, un sofá medianamente cómodo; enfrente, una enorme mesa de oficina y el sillón del capitán. Lo único nuevo es el contenido de la mesa. Donde mi padre siempre ha tenido material analógico, ahora se disponen una serie de dispositivos de navegación digitales, nuevos y tecnológicos radares y el contenido del maletín de André desparramado sobre la mesa entre libros de anotaciones y la tablet del susodicho.

Dada mi falta de conocimiento en equipos tan avanzados, me dirijo a lo que puedo descifrar con mayor facilidad y comienzo a revisar los documentos. El papeleo suelto son apuntes sin mayor importancia de orografía y calidades del agua. El material interesante lo encuentro en un cuaderno de cuero. En él se superponen anotaciones a mano con planos de lo que parecen los nuevos equipos de pesca que ha diseñado y está poniendo a prueba. Decido hacerle instantáneas con mi móvil a todo lo que voy encontrando.

Lo siguiente que veo es una lista titulada “Avistamientos”, la cual está repleta de direcciones y coordenadas. Y por último encuentro un mapa replegado que, al ser desdoblado, deja caer varias fotografías sobre el escritorio. En el mapa se señalan lo que supongo son las coordenadas de la libreta anterior, y en las fotografías, de dudosa calidad, se contemplan a duras penas escenas del fondo del mar. En algunas de ellas se evidencia la imagen de alguna criatura borrosa entre burbujas y algas; en otras aparecen solo partes de ellas o nada más que agua.

Les hago una fotografía y, tan pronto como se reproduce en la pantalla de mi móvil, me llama la atención una de las imágenes. En ella se observa únicamente la aleta trasera de un animal grande, color plata y detalles rojizos. Una aleta que no es igual a la que mejor conozco, pero que se asemeja enormemente.

Por un momento mis articulaciones quedan totalmente inmovilizadas, el aire se vuelve pesado y parece ejercer una presión en mí que me encoje el pecho y me levanta un terrible e instantáneo dolor de cabeza. No puedo escuchar nada más que los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón que, como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase, parece haberse activado solo con ver esa fotografía en las garras de André.  Mis manos comienzan a temblar y guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo para no terminar perdiéndolo. Un temblor me alerta de que hemos anclado el barco y se me acaba el tiempo.

Trato de serenarme, vaciar mi mente y pensar con claridad. No puedo destruir este material, le estaría dando una importancia que su propietario notaría relevante, probablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que sé algo. Por ello dejo todo donde lo encontré y únicamente me guardo la fotografía de la aleta antes de salir de ahí.

 

La calma dura poco puesto que, tan pronto como salgo del camarote, veo a mi hermana con la mandíbula desencajada oteando las vistas. Camino hacia el lugar donde está toda la tripulación y me asomo. La imagen que veo es impactante, parece que el escaso tiempo que he pasado en el despacho ha sido suficiente para que los tres pesqueros que salimos de puerto se hayan alineado, casi milimétricamente. Ahora, de cada uno de ellos se han extendido las grúas que habitualmente tiran de las redes de pesca, pero en este caso se han juntado en el espacio entre los barcos unas redes con otras, tejiendo una trampa gigante que primero tapa el cielo y, al lanzarse al mar, empieza a cubrir absolutamente todo el espacio ocupado por el banco de peces. De repente, me veo testigo de la captura sincronizada más grande que se puede contemplar, en la que, por mucho que lo intenten, no pueden escapar apenas presas.

André sigue en estribor, donde le dejó mi hermana. Él parece el único que no está impresionado con su obra, por el contrario, tiene una sonrisa de lado, que denota cierto aire de superioridad. Tan pronto como su cara vuelve a entrar en mi campo de visión me lanzo sin remedio hacia él.

 

\- ¿Qué coño pretendes con esto eh? – Ahogo las lágrimas que mi cuerpo necesita liberar para tener la visión clara cuando le propino el primer empujón. Lanzarle un puñetazo parece el siguiente paso lógico y va directo al centro de su cara. De inmediato su nariz empieza a sangrar, todo lo que sujetan sus manos cae a cubierta y se pone en posición de defensa. Me devuelve el golpe sin pensarlo, la sonrisa imbécil ya ha desaparecido de su cara y planeo borrarla a hostias para siempre. Pero algo me lo impide, no llego a darle el segundo puñetazo, ya que dos pares de brazos se lanzan a inmovilizarnos a cada uno.

 

Lo siguiente que veo son las cuatro paredes de la bodega del barco, escucho la voz relajada de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta y la de mi padre arriba en la cubierta, dando órdenes. Glenda me pide que me quede tranquilo, que se han recogido las redes y volvemos a puerto. Al parecer, mi numerito ha cabreado tanto a la tripulación que se ha decidido abandonar la faena por esta noche. Le digo a Glenda que no abra el pico con nadie, ni con nuestro padre, y que al llegar a casa tenemos que hablar. Ella se va y solo descanso cuando compruebo que en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tengo, sanos y salvos, mi teléfono y la fotografía incautada.

 

 

 

Hace algo más de cinco horas desde que Agoney y Glenda se marcharon. El chico me dejó comida, ropa limpia y unos zapatos nuevos, cuyos cordones me ayudó a anudar. También me hizo prometer que me quedaría esperando en su casa a que volvieran; lo que no sabía cuándo le hice esa promesa es que no iba a disfrutar nada el estar tanto tiempo bajo estas circunstancias. Por primera vez experimento la soledad, la verdadera soledad del que se sabe totalmente fuera de lugar, desconocedor de la idiosincrasia del medio en que se mueve y despojado por completo de cualquier posibilidad de auxilio. El silencio más absoluto me ensordece, paseo por una casa que no me pertenece, como testigo de los recuerdos y vivencias de alguien a quien mi piel extraña más que al agua que me vio nacer. Y en mi cabeza no paran de resonar elucubraciones sin fundamento, que me angustian y me hacen sentir impotente ante lo que pueda estar aconteciendo en alta mar. Allí está todo cuanto me importa y no puedo más que permanecer encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, o romper mi palabra y poner en peligro el frágil equilibrio que tanto nos ha costado crear, base de nuestra confianza mutua.

En un momento de agobio salgo al patio trasero y dejo la casa, me siento en el muelle a observar el mar. No entiendo el estado de ansiedad en el que me he sumergido; yo soy más de prontos explosivos o pesados y rápidos momentos de bajón. Mis estados anímicos más extremos nunca se han manifestado por periodos largos de tiempo, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ello y esto empieza a poder con mi fuerza mental.

Recuerdo el momento en el que Agoney y su hermana se marcharon, cuando se despidió de mí esta misma tarde y me miró a los ojos, vi verdadero temor en ellos. Es un chico noble y cree en las causas justas, pero me ha demostrado que también es una persona muy protectora, sobre todo con sus familiares. Yo he traído a su vida un problema que opone radicalmente esos dos valores tan propios de él y ahora me pregunto si la angustia que no se apaga en mí interior no es otra cosa que el reflejo de la que puede estar sintiendo ahora mismo el chico al que marqué como mi alma gemela.

Agoney habló esta misma tarde con su padre, no parecía querer perder más tiempo, lo cual le agradezco enormemente. Y por lo visto el hombre, no solo ha estado de acuerdo, sino que aceptó con mucha ilusión a los chicos como miembros de la tripulación para su siguiente turno en el pesquero. Según dice el chico con sorna, el sueño de su padre es que se deje de tonterías y empiece a aprender el oficio de pescador, por lo que apenas tuvieron duda alguna de que les dejaría subir al barco. No sé en qué consiste la tontería que menciona su padre, pero me encantaría saber a qué se dedica Agoney. Espero que me lo cuente pronto.

Siento que Agoney y Glenda se han ido a alta mar esperando encontrar una explicación distinta a la real y evidente. Sé que poner en duda la inocencia de su padre y su profesión le hace sentir impotente y preocupado, y no puedo más que sentirme culpable por hacerle daño de esta forma. Entiendo en lo más profundo de mi ser que quiera demostrar su honradez, si a mí me dijeran algo negativo de mi hermano Álvaro, también comprobaría que las acusaciones sean ciertas antes de actuar. Mi única esperanza y deseo es que encuentre motivos o evidencias que señalen a otro culpable y, a ser posible, una solución en la que podamos trabajar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por experiencia puedo decir que la recuperación del mar no es imposible, solo hace falta dejar de usar esas redes terroríficas y volver a una pesca sostenible. Esa será la única manera de que podamos seguir viviendo en la zona sin peligro. Porque de seguir como hasta ahora, muchos nos tendremos que ir pronto de estas aguas, y siento que eso es lo último que quiero. No ahora que he pisado tierra firme, no ahora que he conocido a Agoney.

Contemplo la puesta de sol en silencio y, por un momento, trato de dejar la mente en blanco. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que, en el rato que llevo en el muelle, no he parado de rascarme el cuerpo. Pienso que la ansiedad está pudiendo conmigo cuando miro mis brazos y compruebo que el culpable es otro. Parece ser que han vuelto los sarpullidos y la sequedad que me provocan el no sumergirme por horas.

Le prometí a Agoney que no me iría, el chico parecía preocupado, al fin y al cabo, sabe que no tiene ninguna forma de localizarme si me marcho, y supongo que puede tener cierto temor a que me vaya y no vuelva. Aunque, siendo realistas, está muy lejos de mi intención ahora mismo que eso ocurra.

Con la idea de volver a la casa antes de que los chicos regresen, me desprendo de mis ropas y, vigilando que no haya nadie en las inmediaciones, me lanzo al mar. Por primera vez la transformación se torna soportable y, aunque quedan impasibles el dolor y los envites involuntarios en mis articulaciones, parece que ya puedo cambiar sin prácticamente desfallecer en el intento.

Tan pronto como empiezo a sentirme bien otra vez me dirijo a alta mar, tentado en buscar el pesquero donde está Agoney, pero decido que lo más prudente es dejarlo estar y visitar mi comunidad.

Para cuando llego a alta mar estoy terriblemente agotado. Estar varios días respirando y sin nadar han debilitado de alguna forma mi cuerpo y me cuesta un poco soportar la presión del agua y la falta de oxígeno durante el buceo. Encuentro a mi amiga Miriam buscando lapas entre unas rocas superficiales. Nos saludamos con cariño y me abraza fuertemente, dejando más que claro que me ha echado de menos. Me subo a una de las rocas para hablar cómodamente con ella y descansar un poco. Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de tierra para que no haya ni un humano a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, por lo que el peligro de ser avistados aquí es prácticamente nulo. Aun así, me sorprende haberme encontrado con ella de camino y no al llegar a casa.

Cuando los dos estamos acomodados, ella nadando en pequeños círculos a mi alrededor, me mira con una interrogación marcada en su expresión. Es la chica más guapa que jamás he visto, pero también la más transparente y siempre hemos podido entender perfectamente sin hablar. Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria y siempre podremos contar el uno con el otro para todo.

Miriam es algo más alta que yo, es fuerte, delgada y tiene una preciosa y ondulada melena cobriza. Su cola, al ser sirena, es algo más ancha que la mía y presenta tonalidades rojizas. Es una chica amable y muy divertida, pero lo que más me gusta de ella, es que también puede ser mordaz. Si por algo la quiero es porque nunca me miente y me dice las cosas tal y como son, aunque duelan.

A día de hoy puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las personas a las que quiero y en las que confío plenamente y sin duda, entre ellas está mi mejor amiga. Por lo que, cuando me pregunta por tierra firme, soy sincero. Le explico brevemente en qué han consistido mis dos últimos días, y que varios humanos están implicados conmigo ayudándome en todo lo que necesito.

Miriam y mi hermano Álvaro son las únicas personas a las que les confié en su momento la verdad sobre el chico, entonces de nombre desconocido, al que había salvado la vida en el muelle de su casa. Desde entonces ha sido mi paciente confidente cuando veía a Agoney desde el mar y mi paño de lágrimas cuando no.

 

\- Le he conocido Miriam, al chico con mi marca. Se llama Agoney, él es uno de los humanos que me están ayudando en tierra firme. – Mi amiga para de nadar quedándose enfrente mía, enarca las cejas e inspira profundamente, haciendo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa al percibir mi entusiasmo.

 

\- Espera, espera ¿cómo que le has conocido? – Parece impresionada y deseosa de conseguir respuestas. - ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has dicho lo de la marca, Raoul?

 

\- En el tiempo que he estado con él no he querido ni pensarlo Miriam. Su sola presencia me hace muy feliz, es extraño porque nunca me ha pasado, supongo que son cosas de alma gemela. – Suspiro casi sin poder evitarlo al pensar en ello. - Antes no le conocía y no podía echarle de menos, pero ahora, llevo unas horas lejos y ya me duele. – Mi amiga vuelve a nadar alrededor de la roca en la que estoy apoyado, esperando a que continúe hablando. – No sé, es que siempre nos han hecho creer que escondernos era el único camino para ser libres y vivir felices. Y ahora, que por fin he salido de mi escondite y le he conocido, me siento más lleno de vida que nunca.

 

\- Madre mía, lo que nos faltaba, que ahora camines entre hombres y te hagas ilusiones con tu humano. Esto es muy inconveniente Raoul. – Dice repetidamente sin siquiera mirarme. – Muy, muy inconveniente.

 

\- No es mi humano y no me hago ilusiones. Tengo muy claras como son las cosas. Por eso aún no le he dicho nada. – Mi amiga se relaja considerablemente al oírme, pero duda de lo que le digo y vuelve al ataque enseguida.

 

\- ¿Y cómo son las cosas según tú? ¿Sabes lo que siente por ti? – Su pregunta me lleva a un lugar que llevo queriendo evitar desde que conozco a Agoney; a un pensamiento que, siempre que aparece por mi cabeza, trato de ocultar con otros más alegres. – Raoul, ¿cómo es él contigo?

 

\- Por raro que te pueda parecer él es dulce, cariñoso y protector conmigo. Sabe lo que soy y aun así me cuida y me trata muy bien. – Tomo aire. - Y no sé por qué lo hace, pero puede que tenga mis sospechas.

 

\- Cómo que sospechas… ¿De qué? – Cojo fuerzas porque, por primera vez, voy a decir en alto uno de mis mayores temores.

 

\- Creo que, de algún modo, mi marca le está condicionando. Ojalá no fuera cierto, porque me hace sentir muy rastrero con él, pero en lo más profundo creo que sí lo es. – No puedo ni mirar a mi amiga. Ella parece pensar en lo que he dicho y enseguida toma aire para rebatírmelo con aplomo.

 

\- Esa es la mayor tontería que he oído en mi vida Raoul. – Miriam intenta no reírse, pero no da crédito a lo que le digo. – Casi parece que te guste sentirte mal y tener la culpa de todo. Escúchame bien, la marca nunca ha condicionado el amor del destinatario, jamás. Si algo bueno tiene nuestra naturaleza es que no es tan egoísta como la humana. Nosotros podemos elegir libremente. Y tu humano, de ser tritón, podría corresponder si quisiera tu canto de amor, pero también podría no querer hacerlo. No le estás obligando a quererte por el amor de dios, sácate esa idea de la cabeza cuánto antes si no quieres volverte loco.

 

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Mi amiga asiente, rodando los ojos. - No sé qué me pasa, pero desde que le conozco no puedo parar de pensar en si me merezco lo bien que me trata y todo lo que hace por mí. Supongo que es más fácil para mí asumir que hace todo eso por tener mi marca en su piel que porque pueda llegar a sentir algo por mí. Ya sabes lo que siento desde el principio y no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Tengo mucho miedo por él y por mí.

 

\- ¿Por él por qué?

 

En el fondo comprendo que Miriam no lo entienda, ella solo piensa en mí. Sabe que con el canto de amor con el que até mi destino a Agoney, me privé de mis opciones para poder tener pareja, algo que acepté hace tiempo. Pero en este punto, que mis sentimientos salgan heridos por querer al chico es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir. Lo que mi amiga no se ha parado a pensar es que a lo mejor mi miedo no es por mis sentimientos, sino por los de Agoney. Ella no comprende como yo el daño que le podría haber hecho a él con mis decisiones, todo por egoísmo, por el temor a perderle.

 

\- Agoney nunca podrá tener un alma gemela Miriam. Esto no solo gira en torno a mí. Él no conocerá la clase de amor más puro que existe y todo será por mi culpa. Que sí, que yo no tendré pareja porque él es humano y no puede participar en el ritual del canto de sirena, vale. Pero ahora sé que puedo amarle y, aunque me rompa el corazón no poder estar con él jamás, no tenerle como pareja o no poder presentarlo a mi familia y amigos, al menos habré conocido lo que se siente. Sabré qué es tener cerca a tu alma gemela, tocarle o sentir lo que él está sintiendo. – Mi amiga empieza a entender. - Agoney nunca amará así, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Por eso tengo miedo, de que sufra por mi culpa. Y porque, cuando se entere de que todo su mal es responsabilidad mía, el verano que hay en sus ojos cuando me mira se convertirá en invierno inmediatamente. Me odiará y todo habrá terminado. – Mi amiga agacha su mirada, pesarosa por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 

\- No me lo había planteado así. Sabes que no deberían importarnos lo más mínimo los humanos Raoul, pero puedo entender lo que sientes por ese chico y tus temores. – Cierra levemente sus ojos marrones mirándome con intensidad. - ¿De verdad estás viviendo todos los efectos de marcar a tu pareja? ¿Todos?

 

\- Sí, te puedo asegurar que lo siento todo. – Le digo con una mezcla de impotencia y resignación. – Si en vez de a él, le hubiera cantado a cualquier tritón no sentiría menos, créeme.

 

\- Wow, pues eso es fascinante y preocupante al mismo tiempo. No sabía que eso podía pasar, así que no sé cómo ayudarte. Ni siquiera sé si hay precedentes, aquí el tema de relacionarnos con humanos siempre ha sido tabú, todas las historias de sirenas que lo han hecho acaban en catástrofe, y sinceramente, no sabría decir si son reales o simple propaganda para que no nos dispersemos, pero asustan de narices. No quiero que te pase nada malo hermanito. – Miriam acaricia mi cara recorriendo el rastro de una lágrima que se empieza a resbalar por mi cara, sus ojos empiezan a empañarse en solidaridad con los míos.

 

\- Yo solo espero que mi historia no acabe en catástrofe. – Mi voz suena entrecortada, intento controlar el llanto, pero me supera.

 

\- No llores Raoul, sabes lo que nos debilita. Sé fuerte, fuera dramas. Todo irá bien, solo no la caguéis. No tienes nada que perder y él tiene mucho que ganar si te consigue. – Sonríe. - Confío en ti. – Dice Miriam mientras se acomoda en la roca conmigo y me rodea, dándome un suave abrazo. Al menos sé que podré resguardarme en sus brazos pase lo que pase – ¿Se lo dirás a tu familia ahora que le conoces? O al menos le hablarás de él a Álvaro.

 

\- No lo sé Miriam. – Me sueno la nariz con vehemencia tratando de aclarar mi voz. - Aún no sé qué quiero hacer. Bueno sí, quiero estar cerca de Agoney y quiero solucionar nuestros problemas con su ayuda. Quizás después, si todo se relaja, lleve a casa un nuevo quebradero de cabeza para mi familia, pero ahora mismo ya tienen bastante. – Miriam vuelve a sonreír con cariño mientras revuelve mí pelo y besa mi sien.

 

\- Estás siendo muy valiente Raoul, por él y por nosotros. Pero no te olvides de ti mismo ¿vale? Tu siempre te sacrificas por los demás, pero por favor, prométeme que pensarás en tus deseos también.

 

Prefiero quedarme en silencio. Es verdad que por ellos haría cualquier cosa, pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo llegar por mí mismo en estos momentos. Lo que les hace felices a ellos me hace feliz a mí, por lo que simplemente asiento.  

Miriam se da perfectamente cuenta de que no he querido verbalizarlo, pero lo deja pasar. Al fin y al cabo, me conoce perfectamente y confía en que tome buenas decisiones a partir de ahora.

 

Tras el rato de confesiones y descanso con mi mejor amiga, me despido de ella con todo el cariño y agradecimiento que soy capaz de mostrar y tomo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Agoney. Miriam al principio no entiende mucho por qué vuelvo allí si él no está, pero le menciono mi promesa y tras poner los ojos en blanco se da media vuelta sonriendo y me desea suerte.

Cuando llego al muelle me siento mucho mejor que antes, hablar me ha servido para soltar toda la tensión acumulada y poder, al fin, descansar un poco.

Agoney me dio permiso para usar todas las estancias de la casa, por lo que intento ser considerado y antes de ponerme a comer, me seco bien, recojo todo lo que hay por medio y me pongo mi ropa nueva.

Tras llenar mi estómago, con más ansia de la estrictamente necesaria, de los deliciosos manjares humanos que dejaron para mí, subo a la habitación. Agoney insistió en que durmiera aquí, puesto que él no estaría en toda la noche. Me echo con cuidado y, mientras miro la fotografía que el chico tiene en su mesita de noche, en la que sale él mismo delante de muchas personas, me voy quedando dormido.

Lo que empieza como un sueño apacible, embriagado por el dulce olor de Agoney, aún presente en sus sábanas, se torna una experiencia desapacible y temerosa pasada la media noche. La angustia y el miedo comienzan entrelazándose a modo de pesadillas en mi subconsciente, hasta que consiguen despertarme. De repente me pongo muy nervioso, mi ritmo cardíaco se eleva y me ataca con aplomo el enfado más visceral que jamás he sentido. Apenas puedo respirar con normalidad cuando, de repente, todo cesa.

Vuelvo a ser yo mismo poco a poco y lo único que puedo hacer es desear que no le haya pasado nada malo a Agoney y que vuelva pronto conmigo. Puede que algún día me acostumbre a sentir sus emociones más fuertes en mi interior. Igual algún día logro entender y controlar esta conexión tan mágica pero, de momento, no hace más que descolocarme mentalmente y dejarme físicamente agotado.  Antes de volver a tumbarme, me prometo a mí mismo que no le voy a dejar ir solo a algo así nunca más.

Lo que no sé aun es que no voy a tardar demasiado en verme obligado a romper esta promesa.

 

 


	6. El boticario

Tras media hora en tierra, sigo con las piernas dormidas, no puedo decir que el regreso a puerto haya sido agradable. Horas de reflexión, encerrado en una pequeña habitación de la bodega del barco; una suerte de calabozo impuesta a modo de penitencia, como si yo fuera el que ha hecho algo malo aquí.

Al atracar no queda ni rastro de André, él y la tripulación fueron los primeros en abandonar el barco. Tan solo quedamos mi padre, Glenda y yo. En nuestras miradas silenciosas comprendemos la necesidad de salir del barco antes de hablar. Aunque nadie nos interrumpiría ahora, los tres somos cómplices de la importancia del barco en nuestra vida, es un lugar de trabajo, muy distanciado emocionalmente de nuestros problemas en tierra. 

Por ello no decimos nada hasta que estamos en el coche. Al llegar, mi padre no hace amago de querer conducir, por lo que me lanzo directo al volante, no quiero perder tiempo en tonterías. Cuando estamos debidamente colocados en nuestros asientos le paso el teléfono a mi hermana. Glenda termina de abrocharse el cinturón y me mira con duda. Arranco el coche y me pongo en marcha dirección a casa.

 

\- Abre la galería, hice fotos a todo su material. – Le digo. Mi padre tose incómodo en el asiento del copiloto.

 

\- ¿Cómo que fotos Agoney? ¿Espiaste al…? – no le dejo terminar.

 

\- Si no lo hacía yo nadie lo haría. – Glenda pasa una a una, analizando con detenimiento, las instantáneas que tomé horas antes. Mi padre las mira también.

 

\- Esto es… ¿Qué es Ago?

 

\- Una lista con sitios donde avistó diferentes criaturas. – respondo a mi hermana, esperando ansioso a que lleguen a la misma conclusión que yo.

 

\- ¿Y estas fotografías? ¿las tomó él? – Pregunta mi padre.

 

\- Deben ser cámaras en sus barcos o que colocó en sitios concretos, no lo sé.

 

\- Pero Ago, parece como que hace todo esto por… - Glenda parece que empieza a entender.

 

\- Sí. Quiere hacer algún tipo de descubrimiento. Creo que intenta dejar alta mar sin alimento. Pretende que los peces se acerquen a la orilla en busca de comida, reducir su hábitat, y que así sea más fácil para él descubrir una nueva especie – Omito el detalle de que, una de las criaturas en las que puede estar interesado, está en mi casa ahora mismo. Pero Glenda me entiende a la perfección y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

\- Eso mi jefe no lo sabe. Él cree que su hijo empezó a interesarse por el negocio familiar. – Dice mi padre apesadumbrado. Me mira y percibo algo de pena y resignación en sus ojos. Me siento culpable porque sé que ahora empieza a entender a qué venía mi interés en ser parte de su tripulación. - Por eso le dio carta blanca.

 

\- Pues no sabe lo que ha hecho papá. – Interviene Glenda. – Ese señor está acabando con el ecosistema de la zona. ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?

 

\- No lo sé hija, todo iba tan bien. Los resultados de los nuevos equipos no tenían precedentes y estábamos dando muy buena salida al excedente en mercados internacionales. De verdad que no lo pensamos, nos cegó la situación.

 

\- Más bien el dinero. – Mi padre me regaña con la mirada. Pero termina agachando la cabeza. – Papá, aún hay solución. Pero necesitaremos tu ayuda. – asiente. – Tenemos que ir a hablar a la empresa, hacerles entrar en razón. Y si no lo conseguimos, necesito que me asegures que el sindicato hará lo correcto.

 

\- Te lo prometo, esto es pan para hoy y hambre para mañana hijo. – Levanta la cabeza y me mira con un deje de dignidad. - Lo entenderán si se lo explico bien. Lo último que queremos es a las instituciones y sus sanciones castrantes, así que no costará convencerles. - Mi padre es portavoz del sindicato de pescadores de la zona desde hace más de diez años; sabe de buena mano cómo se las gastan sus compañeros y de qué pie cojean; pero también conoce a su jefe y sus puntos débiles. Está claro que le necesito si pretendo conseguir algo. Quién me iba a decir que por una vez trabajaríamos juntos, y que sería en un asunto relacionado con la pesca.

 

En pocos minutos estamos en la puerta de casa, entro a darle un beso a mi madre y enseguida me despido con la excusa de ir a descansar a mi casa. Mi madre insiste en curarme las evidencias que la pelea de anoche han dejado en mi cara, pero me niego. Tan pronto como mi padre llama a la oficina y quedamos en una hora para ir a una audiencia con su jefe me voy. Lo normal sería dejarlo para la mañana siguiente, pero mi padre insiste en que es muy urgente y aceptan recibirnos esta misma tarde. Agradezco enormemente su vehemencia.

 

\- Ago, espera. – Glenda me para cuando estoy saliendo al porche. – ¿No dejarás a Raoul solo esta tarde también no? Y no te lo puedes llevar, no conviene que le vea André.

 

\- Supongo que quieres ir a la reunión, pero de hecho te iba a pedir que en su lugar te encargaras tú de Raoul, si no te importa. No creo que tardemos mucho en volver y no está bien dejarle solo, podría tener algún problema por el pueblo.

 

\- Tranquilo, te lo decíaprecisamente para quedarme yo, bobo. – Sonríe y me acaricia el mentón. Sé que trata de convertir mi expresión mohína en una sonrisa, pero se rinde antes de conseguirlo – Hermanito, lo vamos a conseguir. Descansa un poco. – Asiento y me marcho con prisa.

 

Cuando entro en mi casita me doy cuenta de que estoy preocupado, en realidad lo he estado desde el momento en que me fui ayer, pero ahora se hace evidente. Me da cierto miedo pensar en que Raoul haya podido volver a huir de mí.

Antes de decir nada, busco por las estancias de mi casa, no le veo en ninguna de ellas. Solo queda mi dormitorio, si tampoco está ahí mis temores se habrán confirmado. No es como si fuera a abandonar por despecho la cita con el jefe de mi padre de esta tarde, o dejar de lado la lucha por arreglar ese problema, yo no soy así. Pero ahora lo tendría que hacer solo. La razón seguiría siendo mantenerle a salvo a él y a los suyos, pero estaría difuminada, porque no sabría dónde encontrarle.

Subo las escaleras y le veo, tumbado en mi cama, descansando. Es muy temprano, tendría que haber imaginado que seguiría dormido. Seré imbécil. Siquiera llego a entrar en la habitación, por temor a hacer ruido y despertarle. Me doy la vuelta y voy directo al baño.

Cuando salgo de la ducha compruebo mi imagen en el espejo y admito que doy mucha pena. Al corte superficial de mi pómulo y el hematoma que se empieza a expandir hasta mi ojo, se le unen los parches rosados que cubren la piel de mi pecho, abdomen y espalda. Siempre aparecen cuando tengo un episodio de estrés o ansiedad, y ya estaban tardando en aparecer después de la tensión de anoche.

Un movimiento llama mi atención y cuando me giro veo a Raoul asomado a la puerta, no ha tardado en despertarse, como si me estuviera esperando. Su pequeña sonrisa ilumina su cara, pero enseguida se ve sustituida por un gesto de confusión y perplejidad al ver mi estado.

Me seco como puedo con una toalla y me pongo la camiseta rápidamente para tapar el desastre que es mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Con la cara no puedo hacer nada. Agarro el botiquín y Raoul se aparta para dejarme pasar mientras me mira el corte, ahora más de cerca, con gesto de dolor. Le doy la mano y tiro con cuidado de él, guiándole hasta el sofá. Ir de la mano de Raoul, aunque tan solo sean diez pasos, se hace tan natural para mí como respirar.

Me parece un recorrido demasiado corto, pero una vez estamos sentados juntos me veo obligado a soltarle. Ojalá haya más oportunidades porque, con su agarre he sentido que volvía a poder a respirar con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no paraba por mi cuerpo desde ayer por la tarde. Es curioso, pero se parece mucho a la clase de serenidad que desde muy joven he atribuido a mi especial relación con el mar. Lo que siempre he sentido al pasear por la orilla, escuchar el agua o mirar el horizonte del océano; pero que, desde que le conozco, solo me transmite estar con él.

 

\- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche chiquitito? – Con que fuera mediocre, sería mil veces mejor que la mía.

 

\- No me entretengas, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dice agarrando mi mandíbula y tocándome con cuidado la cara, acariciando el testigo de mis golpes. Me sorprende que me haya cortado así, es la primera vez que muestra carácter conmigo. Me gusta.

 

\- Solo es un golpe, no es nada. ¿Me ayudarás a desinfectarlo por favor? – Digo mientras busco de reojo y voy poniendo encima de la mesa todo lo necesario. El chico asiente y suelta mi cara de entre sus manos. – Mierda, se me ha acabado la crema para la psoriasis. – Digo rascándome el pecho, más como acto reflejo que porque sienta verdadero picor.

 

\- ¿Para curar esto? – Dice el chico mientras me levanta la camiseta con cuidado y acaricia una de las primeras placas rosadas de mi piel. Asiento. - ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien?

 

Tras indicarle que nada de lo que haya podido pasar tiene la culpa de mi psoriasis, le explico en qué consiste esta afección, que estoy perfectamente bien y que no tiene que preocuparse porque no es contagiosa. Aunque no parece preocupado en absoluto. Le indico que le pediré a Glenda que compre mi crema esta tarde y que mañana estaré mucho mejor, y el chico se relaja considerablemente y vuelve a bajar mi ropa.

Sus manos viajan de mi abdomen a mi pómulo y vuelve a preguntarme cómo me he hecho el corte. No tengo por qué ocultarlo, así que le explico con detalle en qué consistió mi aventura de anoche. Quién es André y, dejando en sus manos la fotografía que robé, le explico el que, creo, es su plan. La primera reacción de Raoul la conozco, puesto que la viví hace apenas unas horas. La única diferencia es que ahora el chico no tiene al culpable delante para partirle la cara. Por el contrario, la que sufre su humor es la fotografía de la aleta de sirena que aun tiene entre sus dedos y que aprieta hasta prácticamente quedar destrozada.

Cuando su enfado se va disipando y se tranquiliza un poco, le explico que ya estamos trabajando en una solución. Raoul parece estar devanándose por dentro para averiguar qué hacer y se sorprende al decirle que lo tengo todo bajo control, que hoy mismo me reuniré con el responsable de todo. Se acerca lentamente a mí y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raoul sube su mano a mi cuello y, posándola en mi nuca, me acerca a él levemente. No puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos, nos conocemos poco, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas no se esquiven y convivan en armonía la una con la otra.  Me encantaría seguir mirándole, pero su mano me insiste a seguir acercándome y no está en mi intención llevarle la contraria en absoluto. Juntamos nuestras frentes en un gesto íntimo, pero muy cómodo, siento que estoy por fin en casa después de unas últimas horas terribles. No hablamos, ni una palabra, pero en silencio nos entendemos. Su simple cercanía sana, serena y surte mi alma.

Sé que su intención más evidente es transmitirme su agradecimiento, pero con su gesto, mi cuerpo enseguida quiere leer más cosas. Por un momento se para el tiempo y solo puedo sentir el tacto de su dedo acariciar mi nuca, el suave calor que llega a mis labios cuando su aliento empieza a confundirse con el mío, nuestras respiraciones acelerándose a la par y nuestros corazones, bombeando sangre con más velocidad que nunca.  Solo cuando ve que al fin cierro los ojos, concentrado en sentir su cercanía y su olor, me habla.

 

\- Gracias Agoney. Estás haciendo por mí más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar. Gracias, gracias, gracias. – No quiero perderme ningún matiz de este momento por lo que, aunque me duele el roce de su mano en mi herida, no le aparto. Abro los ojos y le miro, apenas tengo una visión distorsionada por estar tan cerca, pero me vale para comprobar cómo aprieta sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. – Si esto siguiera así sería el final, tendríamos que irnos. Y no quiero, ahora no. – Raoul confirma algo que en el fondo ya sabía. Algo que añade aún más responsabilidad a mis espaldas puesto que soy consciente de que, aunque tenga ayuda, está en mis manos seguir teniendo cerca a Raoul.

 

\- Lo vamos a arreglar, juntos. Glenda y mi padre también me están ayudando. – Subo mis manos y agarro su cara, tiene la mandíbula más fuerte y cuadrada que jamás he acariciado. – Te prometo que no voy a permitir que te tengas que ir. – Su sonrisa es todo lo que necesito para creer en mi propia promesa pues, por ella, haría cualquier cosa.

 

Raoul me va pidiendo indicaciones y me cura el pequeño corte del pómulo. Muestra cierta torpeza, no se si porque le pone nervioso hacerme más daño o simplemente mi cercanía. Con una mano mantiene alto mi mentón y con la otra va aplicando los desinfectantes y ungüentos que le voy pasando, hasta que termina colocando unas finas bandas adhesivas con cuidado.

Puedo ver cómo su expresión concentrada se relaja considerablemente cuando termina el trabajo, deshincha su pecho y sus hombros bajan dejando de lado la tensión que soportaban.

 

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo hoy? – El chico me contempla con cautela, entiendo que quiera venir, al fin y al cabo, es su forma de vida la que está en juego.

 

\- Creo que es mejor que lo intente yo primero Raoul. Ya has visto la fotografía, era la aleta de una sirena. – Raoul asiente, dándome la razón. - No sé si André estará por allí o no, pero me da miedo que sepa más de la cuenta y que al verte te reconozca. No lo sé, aunque sea imposible, me asusta.

 

\- No, si tienes razón. – Agacha la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en su regazo. – Confío en que harás lo correcto, de verdad. Es solo que me gustaría estar ahí contigo. – No soporto verle tan abatido.

 

\- Lo estarás, lo hago por ti. – Odio cuando me dan estos golpes de sinceridad irrefrenables. De un golpe levanta la cabeza y con ella sus cejas. - Bueno, quiero decir que hoy no estarás en la reunión, pero seguro que pronto podrás ayudar de alguna otra forma. –– Su mirada se torna poco a poco más alegre. – Pero primero lo primero, eso está claro ¿No? – Al fin despliega sus labios y me deja ver su bonita sonrisa. - ¿Quieres comer algo?, me muero de hambre.

 

\- ¿Tienes más helado? – Raoul me mira con un gesto de esperanza grabado en su mirada.

 

\- ¿Quieres desayunar helado? – Pregunto con incredulidad. El chico asiente, como si su petición fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Pues claro que sí rubio, por qué no íbamos a desayunar helado. – Raoul encoje los hombros con inocencia. - Pero tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que no me queda el sabor del otro día. Pero la buena es muy buena, tengo de chocolate.

 

Poco me voy a arrepentir de rendirme a la petición del chico de comer tan calórico tentempié a estas horas, puesto que, tan pronto como pongo la tarrina en manos de Raoul, dejo de tener acceso a ella. El chico descubre la suave textura y el intenso sabor del helado de triple chocolate y, aunque me indica que coma de vez en cuando, no puedo privarle del derecho de comérselo entero.

 

En su carita se superponen, en brevísimos espacios de tiempo, la expresión de deseo cuando está llenando su cuchara y la de placer cuando se la lleva a la boca y prueba el delicioso chocolate. Si le viera un publicista de Häagen-Dazs, dejaría de inmediato de buscar actores para su próximo anuncio.

 

\- Me gusta la fotografía de tu mesilla. – Dice Raoul con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente manchadas de helado. No le digo que se limpie, puesto que aún no ha terminado de comer y me hace gracia verle así.

 

\- ¿En serio?, que vergüenza. – Noto como el calor sube a mis mejillas rápidamente. – Pero bueno, en esa foto hago lo que más me gusta, cantar. – Raoul parece sorprendido ante mi revelación y me pide que le siga contando. – Soy cantante profesional, o al menos lo intento. Lo que más feliz me hace es poder utilizar la música como instrumento para llegar a los corazones de las personas. Transmitirles con mi voz lo que muchas veces no se puede decir con palabras.

 

\- ¿Cantas para cualquiera? – Dice Raoul, aparentemente confundido.

 

\- Bueno, en el escenario canto para el público que haya ido a verme ese día. Pero no canto para ellos realmente. – Su expresión cambia ligeramente, enarca una ceja. Me parece increíble que sienta sincera curiosidad por mi inspiración para cantar. Es un tema que considero muy personal y que nunca había compartido con nadie, hasta ahora. - Cada canción de mi repertorio se la dedico a alguien o algo que es importante para mí o que ha marcado un momento de mi vida. Mi familia, la enfermedad de mi madre, mi pasión por la música, incluso el mar, aunque parezca absurdo. Tengo un tema para cada cosa y para mí es casi terapéutico cantarlos. Me gustaría que vinieras a verme alguna vez. Podría incluso cantar algo especial por ti.

 

Raoul ni acepta ni declina mi invitación. Durante el resto de la mañana se muestra esquivo respecto a este tema de conversación y, aunque le noto cómodo y relajado junto a mí, en el fondo sé que en su cabecita le da vueltas a algo que no se atreve a confiarme. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano me lo dirá o lo notaré, al fin y al cabo, es un chico muy transparente. Pero de momento prefiero no presionarle. Aunque deseo que venga a verme cantar, no le forzaré a hacer algo que no quiere. 

Dedicamos el resto de la mañana básicamente a estar juntos. Nos acomodamos en el pequeño sofá columpio con vistas al mar que tengo en mi porche trasero. Descansamos y nos mecemos mientras enseño a Raoul a jugar a distintos juegos de mesa. Vuelvo a ser testigo de lo fascinado que le deja hasta el más simple truco de cartas. Nos contamos historias mutuamente y miramos el mar, aunque a menudo alternamos vistazos de reojo entre el horizonte y nosotros, como si se tratase de alguna especie de juego sin normas que hemos creado sobre la marcha; en el que, en alguna ocasión nuestras miradas cómplices se sorprenden coincidiendo y nos sonreímos tímidamente antes de volver a empezar.

 

 

 

 

Glenda llega antes de la hora acordada. Cuando entra en la casa nos encuentra en el baño, donde Agoney, ya arreglado, me da instrucciones para peinarme igual que él. Aunque termina peinándome él mismo exasperado con mi torpeza, tampoco es que me haga el tonto, pero me gusta que me peine él, le queda mucho mejor que cuando lo intento yo. Nunca le di especial atención al pelo, ya que siempre lo suelo llevar mojado, pero en tierra parece ser un tema crucial. O al menos para Agoney lo es. Cuando me voy a aplicar fijador me da un toque en la mano indicándome que lo suelte.

 

\- Sin producto estás más guapo. - Miramos a través del espejo a la chica cuya cabeza acaba de asomarse por la puerta y sonreímos como saludo.

 

Ya apenas queda rastro del temor y preocupación que notaba en Agoney hace apenas unas horas. El rato que hemos pasado juntos ha servido para que ambos nos relajemos y repongamos fuerzas. Cuando nos despedimos, juntamos nuestras manos y le doy un silencioso apretón, tratando de transmitirle toda mi confianza y serenidad.

 

Tan pronto como el chico se marcha, Glenda aparece en mi campo de visión como un torbellino, proponiéndome planes y explicándome palabras y expresiones que no conozco al mismo tiempo. Tras divagar lo justo, decidimos hacer una parada en el centro del pueblo para comprar unas cosas de camino a la playa. La chica me tranquiliza cuando le muestro mi nerviosismo ante la idea de estar rodeado de tantos humanos. Dice conocer una pequeña playa lo suficientemente vacía como para sentirme cómodo.

 Solo cuando Glenda aparca, empiezo a ser consciente de que vuelvo a estar por las calles de Adeje rodeado de humanos desconocidos. El miedo y la ansiedad que viví la primera vez ahora están aplacados por la compañía de la chica, pero, aun así, me reservo cierta intranquilidad.

 La chica camina a mi lado entre los escaparates de las tiendas repartidas por la principal arteria comercial del pueblo. En un momento dado, ella tira de mi brazo para entrar en un establecimiento. No soy consciente de cual se trata hasta que estoy ya dentro y comienzo a ver los productos expuestos. Tras el mostrador una señora delgada, sonriente y con una larga melena blanca nos saluda.  Su cara me resulta conocida, claro, ya he estado aquí.

Ella también parece reconocerme de inmediato. Retraso el momento de acercarme con Glenda a ella y me quedo observando los expositores, ya que la última vez que pasé por aquí me quedé con las ganas de ver más. La tienda está rodeada de grandes muebles y repisas de madera envejecida por el paso de los años, rellenas hasta arriba de frascos, tarros y una variedad de objetos que no logro identificar.

 Glenda camina directa a una de las estanterías, en concreto aquella que desprende mayor cantidad de aromas. En la que se muestran, con especial cuidado estético, perfumes, cremas y ungüentos. Además de varias cestas de mimbre, que sirven de recipiente para toda clase de jabones naturales que no son del todo nuevos para mí.

 

\- Estaba esperando tu visita. – A pesar de tratarse de una voz suave, me encuentro tan embelesado que me asusto, llevándome las dos manos al pecho antes de girarme a ver a mi interlocutora. – No pretendía asustarte, tranquilo. – La señora vuelve a mostrarme su sonrisa rejalada y me serena un poco.

 

\- Sí, se acabó ya la crema de mi hermano y vengo a por provisiones. – Glenda responde como si la señora se hubiera dirigido a ella en primer lugar, pero yo sé que hablaba conmigo. Agacho la cara y voy junto a Glenda. – Mira Raoul te presento a la señora Cruz.

 

\- Puedes llamarme Maya hijo. Regento este boticario desde hace muchos años, pero prefiero dejar lo de señora para la gente verdaderamente vieja de espíritu. – Maya ríe y Glenda secunda su broma con una sonrisa risueña. – Te voy a dar una cosa que te va a venir muy bien. - Maya deja el mostrador y solo vuelve cuando ha metido en un paquetito de cartón dos jabones de una de las cestas de mimbre. Me da la caja y yo la cojo con cuidado. – Es un jabón natural que he hecho yo misma con algas nori y otras variedades, te vendrá muy bien para hidratar tu piel. Yo lo llevo usando muchos años y me funciona de maravilla.

 

Al fin me doy cuenta de quién es ella. Ahora mismo mi piel está perfecta por lo que, al menos por su apariencia, no puede saber que en algún momento ha estado mal. Pero enseguida caigo en el recuerdo del día en que llegué a tierra firme y me vi parado frente al escaparate de esta tienda. Los objetos y olores que en él se almacenaban me recordaban tanto a alta mar que no podía comprender qué hacían en manos de un humano.

 Recuerdo también la comprensión en la mirada de la señora Maya al salir de su tienda y verme aquella mañana. Ahora sé que reconoció de inmediato mi naturaleza. Probablemente se trate de la misma mirada con la que me dirijo ahora a ella. No sé como es posible, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que esta mujer es una sirena. Aunque pueda llevar decenas de años caminando entre humanos, Maya no es como ellos, ni siquiera en apariencia. La mujer luce ropas, peinados y accesorios mucho más desenfadados y alegres que los de las señoras de su edad que he visto por la calle. Aunque se oculte tras el mostrador de su tiendita humana, la señora Cruz sigue siendo una sirena.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto casi sin pensar. La mujer mira a Glenda, de pie a mi lado, sonríe amablemente y se vuelve a dirigir a mí.

\- Confío en que vendrás a visitarme muy pronto Raoul. – No quiere confiarle su secreto a una humana. Debí haberlo imaginado. – Parece que los dos necesitamos explicaciones ¿Lo harás? – Asiento, creo que sí volveré solo a hablar con ella.

La señora insiste en que por esta vez Glenda no pague nada, por lo que con un agradecimiento y un saludo cordial nos vamos. Salimos de la tienda y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al punto del paseo marítimo más próximo. En varias ocasiones descubro a Glenda mirarme con miles de interrogantes en la cabeza, pero supongo que prefiere guardárselos para más adelante, puesto que no dice nada.

Al bajar unos escalones y llegar a la arena me pongo un poco nervioso. A pesar de que en la playa hay muy pocos humanos, soy consciente de que estoy en un entorno peligroso y que debo tener cierto cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Glenda me da la mano, ha notado mi inquietud y quiere sosegar mis nervios. Tira de mí y nos adentramos en la arena. Tan pronto como nos quitamos los zapatos comenzamos a caminar por la orilla, uno junto al otro.

 

\- ¿Estás a gusto en casa Raoul? Siento que, con toda la preocupación por el asunto de la pesca, mi hermano no se ha parado ni a preguntarte. – Ambos dejamos de caminar y nos miramos. – Supongo que echas de menos tu hogar, aunque estés relativamente cerca. Todo debe ser muy distinto para ti aquí.

 

\- Estoy bien Glenda. Hasta hace unos días nunca había salido del agua. – Digo en voz baja y comprobando que no haya nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme. – Agoney me trata muy bien y estoy a gusto con vosotros. Ya le he agradecido a él todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí y los míos, pero me gustaría agradecértelo a ti también.

 

\- Es mi trabajo. – Dice entre risas. – Es lo que hago para ser feliz Raoul, ayudar a las criaturas del mar. Además, nunca me sentí tan identificada con uno de mis pacientes. – Su risa es contagiosa. Nos sentamos en la arena y Glenda toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras aún seguimos sonriendo. – Seguro que Ago no te lo dijo, pero le conozco muy bien, y estoy segura de que te convertiste en alguien muy especial para él en poco tiempo. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarte en todo lo que podamos.

 

\- Él también es muy especial para mí. Te lo aseguro.

 

\- ¿Sí? Me alegra oírlo. Lástima que no seáis almas gemelas, creo que seríais perfectos juntos. – Si tú supieras amiga... – Pero bueno, lo de mi hermano es raro de narices. No tiene esperanza en encontrar a esa persona nunca. De hecho, creo que yo soy la única viva de la familia que ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo se aplica esto Agoney? – Desvío la conversación cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que se interese por el ritual de las almas gemela en las sirenas. Le enseño el pequeño frasco que compramos hace un rato.

 

\- Emm… Pues desde muy jovencito, cuando fue diagnosticado. – Nota mi brusco cambio de conversación, pero me sigue la corriente. – De hecho, el primer tarro lo trajo mi abuelito, aún vivía y Agoney era su ojito derecho. Tan pronto se enteró de que estaba enfermo buscó un remedio.

 

\- Agoney me dijo que tu estabas más apegada a tu abuela. – Podría jurar que a Glenda le sorprende que su hermano me haya hablado de temas tan personales. Por un momento el desconcierto brilla en su mirada.

 

\- Si, mi abuelita y yo estábamos muy unidas. Ella se enfadó mucho cuando el abuelo trajo esa crema, no quería nada que viniera de la tiendita de la señora Cruz. Sin embargo, él logró aplicárselo a mi hermano antes de dormir y por la mañana estaba prácticamente curado. Mi abuela se vio obligada a aceptar el remedio sin rechistar, pero nunca quiso saber nada de quien lo elaboraba.

 

De repente viene a mi cabeza mi baño con Agoney en la pequeña piscina natural a los pies del barranco, todas las historias sobre los jóvenes marineros y las sirenas que el chico me contó. Si no recuerdo mal, Agoney me dijo que incluso en su propia familia había un pasado común con las sirenas. Puede que la sirena del pasado familiar de Agoney fuera la señora Cruz, eso podría explicar la animadversión que tenía la matriarca de los Hernández hacia ella. No pretendo ser indiscreto o cotilla, pero ya que he llegado aquí, me gustaría salir de la duda. Por lo que le pregunto sin demasiado miramiento.

 

\- Agoney me dijo que vuestra abuela os contaba historias y anécdotas a veces. – La chica asiente. – Y que alguna de ellas tenía que ver con las sirenas. Pero él no lo recordaba muy bien, me dijo que te preguntase a ti. Y bueno, tengo curiosidad.

 

\- Ago siempre metiendo a su hermana en líos. A ver, nunca le dimos demasiada importancia, pensábamos que eran tonterías y celos de mi abuela. Aunque, el hecho de que estés aquí puede hacer pensar que había algo de verdad. Ella repetía la misma historia una y otra vez, una en la que una aprovechada y sinvergüenza sirena había intentado alejar a su prometido de ella, una respetada y, en aquel momento embarazada, mujer.

 

\- ¿Tu abuela se casó embarazada?

 

\- Sí, así es. Por aquel entonces estaba embarazada de mi padre. – Mira por donde todas las piezas del puzle encajan a la perfección. Parece que la señora Maya se entrometió en medio de una próspera y fértil unión. – Espera, espera, ¿Qué estás pensando?, ¿Has descubierto algo?

 

\- No, bueno quizás sí. Pero no estoy seguro y tampoco es muy importante. ¿Me responderías a una última pregunta?

 

\- Si, claro.

 

\- ¿Tus abuelos eran almas gemelas?

 

\- No. – Al final resulta que sí que voy a querer volver a la tienda y todo.

 


	7. Principios

Entro en el estéril edificio de oficinas con bastante más aplomo del que habría esperado tener al hacer esto prácticamente solo. Soy conocedor de los riesgos que entrañaría el traer conmigo a las dos únicas personas que podrían ayudarme con mi cometido. Pero me apacigua que, en algún lugar de la isla, estén juntos deseándome lo mejor.

No puedo decir que sienta, al menos físicamente, sus fuerzas. Pero cuando les dejé, seguían regalándome sus mejores deseos y atrapando al vuelo el coraje que parecía querer huir de mi cuerpo con sus palabras de cariño y confianza.

Tratando de mantener eso en mente el mayor tiempo posible, entro junto a mi padre en el despacho del presidente de la industria pesquera más importante de las islas canarias. Tras un saludo cordial, nos dirige a una puerta anexa a la que usamos para entrar, y llegamos a una pequeña sala de reuniones acristalada.

A través de los ventanales se puede contemplar una panorámica del puerto marítimo, propiedad de la empresa, desde una altura considerable. Sin duda se trata de un elemento de demostración de poder del que nuestro interlocutor no quiso prescindir en esta ocasión. Si cree que estos trucos empresariales baratos van a amedrentarme la lleva clara. Tomamos asiento y damos comienzo a la reunión.

Mi padre me cede la portavocía y comienzo mi argumentación tras comprobar que André, o no sabe que esta reunión se está celebrando, o no quiso participar en ella. Más tarde me es confirmado lo primero.

He de reconocer que mi interlocutor empieza con una actitud para nada esquiva. Afronta todo el peso del asunto que nos atañe desde el primer momento. Parece que mi padre ha hablado con él por teléfono, por lo que no tengo que explicarle el motivo de mi visita. Pero sí le expreso mi desconcierto ante la mala praxis y la escasez de luces que ha demostrado una empresa que consideraba puntera tanto tecnológica, como éticamente.

Le informo que, a través del centro de recuperación de especies en el que trabaja Glenda creamos un informe de carácter evaluativo por el que se cuantifica el daño ocasionado al ecosistema marino de la zona. No llego a la amenaza, bueno sí. Sutilmente le menciono que podría llegar a manos de organizaciones ecologistas con solo apretar un botón y publicarlo en la web del centro.

Su actitud se torna cuanto menos precavida. Empieza a tener claro que no soy un profesor de escuela enfadado porque su hijo ha sacado los pies del tiesto, sino el representante de una causa que está saboteando cada vez que uno de sus barcos sale del puerto. Me otorga la importancia que merezco, y sin duda, la presencia de mi padre ayuda bastante. A los empresarios, aunque estén en su posición natural de poder, no les hace ninguna gracia sentarse a hablar de un asunto serio con el portavoz de un sindicato. Este suele tener el consenso de sus trabajadores en la palma de la mano y puede paralizar toda la actividad económica del empresario con hacer una simple llamada.

Una vez he evidenciado mis recursos, puedo hablar casi de igual a igual con él y abogo por apuntar a la parte más humana del asunto.

 

\- Es evidente que ha confiado ciegamente en André. Le entiendo, es su hijo y es normal que le escuche. Pero ¿De verdad pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta de los resultados de su experimento?

 

\- Juro que no lo sabía. Presentó un proyecto sostenible a medio y largo plazo. Las pruebas de la nueva maquinaria se aprobaron en junta con representación de los pescadores que tenemos en plantilla, tu padre lo puede decir. – Miro y este asiente. - Ninguno imaginamos que los resultados serían estos. ¿Para qué íbamos a querer destruir el entorno que nos da de comer? – El hombre se frota las sienes mientras mira fugazmente las vistas al puerto, en el que la luz del sol empieza a perderse en el horizonte. - No hombre, si os he citado en persona tras recibir el aviso de tu padre ha sido para poner una solución cuanto antes. Esto no nos beneficia a ninguno. Solo a André, por algún motivo.

 

\- ¿Sabe por qué está haciendo todo esto?

 

\- No lo sé, pero ahora está claro que no es por involucrarse en el negocio como yo pensaba. – Dice sin perder la mueca de disgusto de su rostro. – Me querrá buscar la ruina o algo, yo que sé. Por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre una causa justificada. – Puede que no sea la mejor forma de enfrentar una negociación, pero por un momento, empatizo con él. Detrás de sus palabras está el desencanto de un padre al sentirse engañado por su propio hijo. No quiero revelarle más de la cuenta, pero decido aliviar un poco el peso de su conciencia dándole una respuesta.

 

\- André pretende hacer un descubrimiento. Por lo que he podido averiguar aspira a mostrar al mundo una nueva especie marina, no parece importarle mucho cual. – Evito mencionar que puede tener especial interés en una especie en concreto. – Creo que está utilizando a la empresa como puente para que su nombre sea mencionado en alguna clase de prestigiosa revista científica. No parece importarle demasiado el futuro ni de la organización, ni de las personas que trabajan para ella y ya ni te digo de las criaturas del océano a las que arrasa.

 

\- Él aseguró que su proyecto cumplía todas las normas y restricciones, que a la empresa no podía afectarle negativamente en absoluto. Este mediodía revisé los documentos que aportó y créeme cuando te digo que parecían muy reales. – Sigue dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

 

\- Mire, yo no sé qué tenía en mente su hijo, si es que tiene algo. – Interrumpo con la paciencia ya colmada. - O si se inventó datos o no para engañaros. Pero hay antecedentes de organizaciones demandadas por pesca ilegal en las aguas del cuerno de África, con sanciones de privación de la actividad pesquera de por vida y penas de cárcel de hasta siete años. Supongo que tiene asesores jurídicos a los que habrá consultado, pero déjeme recordarle que esto no es un continente subdesarrollado, aquí la unión europea puede tardar en dar un veredicto, pero sin duda su suerte será mucho peor que si faenara en aguas africanas. Así que usted verá, puede ir a un juez a decirle que su hijo aseguró tal o cual cosa, pero de poco le va a servir. Lo único que le va a servir es que busquemos una solución cuanto antes.

 

Ni siquiera sé de dónde salen todas estas palabras, mi hermana me hizo un dossier con datos básicos sí, pero jamás pensé que los pondría encima de la mesa con tanta soltura. Siempre he defendido causas que consideraba importantes, sobre todo relacionadas con animales que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos, pero jamás con tanto ahínco como ahora. Al lado de esta reunión, las críticas al zoológico con enfrentamiento directo al alcalde en Facebook o la sentada frente al circo ambulante que llevé a cabo en mi adolescencia se quedan en agua de borrajas. Pero claro, ahora me juego algo que es incluso más importante para mí que mis principios. Me juego perder a Raoul.

 

Con la caída del anochecer la reunión finaliza y, tras debatir con detalle todas las propuestas, nos despedimos con un trato satisfactorio para ambas partes. Esta mañana apenas podía imaginar que llegaría a un acuerdo, pero ahora estoy más que orgulloso y satisfecho de lo que hemos logrado.

Salimos de las oficinas con la promesa firmada de que mi familia ni publicará los informes redactados ni denunciará a la empresa a las instituciones. Por su parte, se suspenderán las pruebas desde hoy mismo y se volverá a la maquinaria tradicional. Guardarán el excedente acumulado y, por suficiente espacio de tiempo, no se faenará en la zona para darle el descanso que necesita para regenerarse. Gracias a la intervención de mi padre, la empresa además hará una importante donación al centro de recuperación de especies marinas del pueblo. Una cantidad que cubrirá de sobra todos los gastos derivados de los tratamientos a los animales que se están rescatando y se rescatarán en los próximos días por culpa de su infracción.

Cuando entramos en el coche para volver a casa pienso en André, en que cuando conozca el resultado de la negociación seguro entrará en cólera, por suerte ese no es mi problema.

Llamo a mi hermana adelantándole la noticia de que hemos conseguido que André pierda la enorme infraestructura de la que disponía, sin dar demasiados detalles, le digo que, aun así, creo oportuno tenerle vigilado por un tiempo. Nunca se sabe, así podemos comprobar si sigue obcecado en su empeño de cualquier otra forma. Glenda está de acuerdo conmigo y me da las gracias apresurada, está agitada y se nota que está deseando transmitirle mi información a Raoul tan pronto cuelgue conmigo. Tras recordarle que tengan mucho cuidado y se lo pasen bien me despido y cuelgo.

 

\- Hijo espera. – Mi padre para mi mano cuando voy a accionar el contacto del coche. – Yo quería agradecerte que me pidieras que te acompañase hoy. He formado parte del problema casi sin ser consciente, pero me gusta poder ser parte también de la solución.

 

\- Te deberíamos dar las gracias nosotros, ya verás Glenda cuando se entere de lo que has conseguido para el centro. No quise decírselo, te dejo los honores.

 

\- No, no me tienen que agradecer nada. No sé si no me di cuenta o no quise, pero el daño podría haber sido mucho mayor y no hice nada. Nunca quise que todo esto pasara.

 

\- Lo sé papá, tranquilo ya está todo solucionado. Además, yo también actué mal, debí acudir a ti antes de juzgarte. No podía creer que estuvieras implicado en todo esto, pero me daba miedo que así fuese.

 

\- Ya, me dolió comprobar que me pediste subir al barco por motivos distintos a los que me dijiste, para qué engañarnos. – Mi padre agacha la cabeza. Odio esta sensación de estar fallándole, pero solo puedo pedir perdón por cómo he hecho las cosas, no lo pediré por nada más.

 

\- Lamento sinceramente haberte mentido para subir al barco, pero no encontré otra forma de hacerlo y sentí que la situación lo justificaba. Lo que quizás tú te hiciste ilusiones demasiado rápido ¿no crees? – Ya que nos hemos propuesto hablar las cosas sin tapujos me lanzo a ello. Agarro su mano ante su gesto de resignación. – Papá, lo hemos hablado ya muchas veces. Sabes quién soy, a qué me dedico, lo que me gusta; ya no me oculto ante nadie y mucho menos ante mi familia. No podías creer en serio que quería dejarlo todo tan fácilmente por ser pescador, no papá, ese es tu sueño, no el mío. Ya he llegado a un punto en el que solo estoy esperando a que tú me aceptes. Ya he dado todos los pasos que debía, ahora te toca a ti.

 

\- Ya te acepté hijo, hace mucho tiempo. – Ahora sujeta él mi mano y me dirige una mirada fija, seria. La de un padre que se ha cansado de juegos y quiere hablar las cosas con claridad – Tú siempre andabas con miedo a defraudarnos y no te mostrabas tal y como eres con nosotros. Eso hacía que me hiciera ilusiones, no te voy a engañar. Pero poco antes de irte a Barcelona te abriste. Me dejaste claro qué querías estudiar, cuáles eran tus sueños y qué te gustaba.

 

\- Quería que lo supieras porque pensaba volver y no quería desilusionarte cuando me vieras entrar por la puerta preparado para luchar por ser artista.

 

\- Nunca podría desilusionarme verte feliz y haciendo lo que te gusta. No es una vida que me guste o que crea la más segura para mi hijo, pero la acepto y estaré contigo en lo que haga falta. – Por un momento ambos sofocamos las lágrimas. – Hijo, yo ya sabía lo muchísimo que vales, y esta noche me lo has dejado aun más claro. Verte defender algo en lo que crees con tanta vehemencia hace que me dé cuenta de que siempre fuiste un luchador y de que te admiro por ello. Me hace ver que cantar no fue nunca un hobby para ti, porque, a pesar de mi constante rechazo, nunca te rendiste. Pones en el escenario el mismo entusiasmo y la misma pasión que he visto hoy en tus ojos. – Ya no hay remedio estoy llorando. Mi padre eleva mi mentón dejándome sin opción a esconder mis lágrimas – Y yo no voy a ser el culpable de que ese brillo desaparezca de tus ojos.

 

\- Joder, papá. – Digo, casi sollozando.

 

\- Sí hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti y de en lo que te has convertido. Sé que vas a luchar por muchas más cosas en esta vida, pero ten siempre en cuenta que, a partir de hoy, no lo volverás a hacer solo.

 

En el silencio del coche nos abrazamos, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho como no hacía desde que era pequeño. Probablemente desde la última vez que nos entendimos mi padre y yo sin necesidad de palabras. Mamá siempre sabe leerme a la perfección y para Glenda nunca tuve secretos y nunca me juzgó por nada. Papá siempre ha sido mi asignatura suspensa, pero por un momento, vuelvo a ser ese niño que se sentía comprendido y querido por su padre y, a pesar de que la adolescencia y juventud trajeron inseguridad, secretos y reproches a nuestra relación, ahora creo en sus palabras y pondré todo de mi parte de ahora en adelante.   

\- Vámonos a casa hijo, tu madre estará esperando.

 

Y así cesamos el primer abrazo sincero y sin reproches en años de relación. Circulamos hacia nuestra casa, sorteando el trafico habitual de la hora punta insular. La radio está puesta, más como sonido de fondo que entretenimiento real. Tras unos cuantos anuncios comienza una canción y mi padre sube el volumen del aparato, dejando que las notas musicales lleguen, ahora sí, a todos los rincones del vehículo. Comienza a tararear tímidamente.

 

\- ¿Qué? Yo también canto, aunque lo hago mal. – Dice cuando ve que comienzo a reírme de la situación. Es evidente que canta, y no lo hace tan mal como él cree.

 

Sin poder evitar las estrofas más pegadizas, me uno a la canción, un tema bastante conocido de un grupo de pop rock español. Al principio solo tarareamos, pero para cuando llegamos a mi calle, estamos cantándola casi a voz en grito. Por una vez no me preocupo del calentamiento vocal, de la posición de las cuerdas o del correcto uso del vibrato; simplemente me dejo llevar, porque lo único que importa en este momento no es cantar bien, sino cantar con mi padre la canción que siempre nos recordará al nuevo comienzo que afronta esta noche nuestra relación.

Desde la entrada de la casa de mis padres, veo que no hay rastro de luz al otro lado del jardín. Tal y como me esperaba Glenda y Raoul siguen de paseo todavía, así que entro a ver a mi madre. Tanto papá como yo entramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el salón, ambos evidenciando, sin necesidad de palabras, lo contentos que estamos con el transcurso del día. Mi madre está sentada junto a la mesa esperándonos para la cena, la alegría de mi padre se serena cuando vemos que mamá ha puesto unos cubiertos y varios vasos, pero no ha podido terminar y ha tenido que sentarse a descansar. Gracias al esfuerzo y la constante rehabilitación no tiene nuevos brotes de la enfermedad degenerativa que afecta a su sistema nervioso desde hace varios años. Durante el día suele estar muy activa y con buena resistencia, pero cuando llega la noche sus huesos y articulaciones están cansados y le cuesta mucho más moverse así que, por miedo a caer, nos espera sentada.

Mi madre centra su atención en mí evitando la mueca triste que de repente evidencia mi padre, me mira incluso cuando él le saluda con un sentido beso en los labios. Apenas han podido verse en dos días y mi madre se hace la fuerte, pero yo se que a los dos se les hace duro pasar tiempo separados. Se quieren demasiado, a simple vista no aparentan que en realidad no son almas gemelas.

 

\- Que buena cara traes hijo mío, ¿Has…? – No termina su pregunta, pero sé por dónde va. – Uy, iba a preguntarte una ordinariez. Estuvieron aquí mis amigas de rehabilitación y aún no terminó de abandonarme el espíritu comadrero.

 

\- ¡Mamá! Siempre estás igual… - Me quejo rodando los ojos, en un gesto que es más incredulidad que enfado. – No, ¿Vale? No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es por la reunión, ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

 

\- Bueno, no te pongas así mi niño. Voy a ser yo menos mojigata que tú a estas alturas. – Lejos de dejar la conversación y preguntarnos cómo nos ha ido en la negociación, continua con sus impertinencias. – Es que verás, vi a Glenda sacar a un chico de tu casa esta tarde, por eso preguntaba.

 

\- Ya, no se te escapa una, amiga. – Digo mientras doy el primer viaje a la cocina para traer el resto de la cubertería a la mesa. – Es un amigo mamá, es nuevo en la ciudad y le estamos ayudando.

 

\- Vaya – Dice con fingida molestia. – Y yo pensando que ya os habíais puesto a darme nietos.

 

\- Pero, pero, pero… Mamá, tienes una hija hetero que encontró a su alma gemela hace años y no les presionas. Solo a ti se te ocurre pedirme que me ponga a hacer hijos por la vía natural a mí, muy lógico todo. – Ya no tengo problema en hablar abiertamente de estos asuntos íntimos delante de mi padre, no es como si antes me callara nada, pero después de la conversación de antes en el coche mucho menos.

 

\- Deja al chaval Olivia, con un poco de suerte su alma gemela resulta ser una mujer y tienes nietos antes de lo que esperas. – Dice mi padre sin poder esconder la risa. Les encanta compincharse para sacarme de mis casillas.

 

\- Claro papá, eso sería maravilloso – Balbuceo irónicamente, más para mí que para que me escuchen.

 

\- Pero no te enfades, si estoy de broma. – Y no me enfado, pero que me toquen este tema agria mi buen humor de un plumazo.

 

\- Mi niño, no hay posibilidad de que el chico este sea… - No quiero ni dejar que acabe. No, Raoul no es mi alma gemela y solo pensar que no lo es me duele. Así que mejor evitar el tema por completo.

 

\- No mamá, no metas el dedo en la llaga. No es él. – Mis padres se miran entre ellos encogiendo los hombros.

 

\- Bueno hijo, no te disgustes. Ya sabes que se puede ser muy feliz sin conocer a tu alma gemela, míranos a nosotros. – Se dan la mano y las posan sobre la mesa, frente a mí. - Me gusta para ti, así de lejos y aun con la miopía le vi guapo, aunque es pequeñito. – Qué fácil resulta para ella sacarme una sonrisa. Por hundido que pueda estar, el humor y el cariño de mi madre siempre me dan las alas que necesito para volar y seguir comiéndome el mundo. – Pensé que tan rubito sería ruso o algo así.

 

\- Si ya sabes que mi marca no está en ruso ni ninguno de sus dialectos.

 

\- Ya, ya… Pero soñar es gratis.

 

\- Y no es tan pequeñito. – Digo tras agacharme a darle un beso de despedida en la sien, la mesa ya está puesta así que me dirijo a la puerta del porche trasero. – Ah, y no voy a entrar en si es guapo o no, porque lo que está a la vista no necesita prismáticos. Adiós, par de cotillas. – Digo, haciendo una pausa dramática apoyado en el marco de la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Es muy tentador quedarme a cenar con ellos, casi tanto como ir con los chicos al pueblo. Pero no me apetece seguir sometido al tercer grado de mis padres y creo que por hoy esperaré en casa a Raoul, disfrutando del silencio y la soledad. Glenda no me invitó a ir cuando hablamos y, aunque sé que no les importaría que fuera, creo que es sano darle al chico un poco de espacio; que vaya conociendo por sí mismo sitios, personas y cosas de tierra firme, sin estar yo siempre por medio.

Lo que más deseo es que, ahora que parece más o menos solucionado el problema que le trajo a tierra, no decida que es momento de irse para no volver. Y seguro que viene bien que consiga crear vínculos con algo más que con mi casa o conmigo porque, al fin y al cabo, algún día se puede cansar de nosotros y así tendría más razones para seguir viniendo por el pueblo. No quiero ser como las típicas madres que no dejan que sus hijos crezcan independientes por miedo a que las abandonen. No, definitivamente quedarme en casa es lo mejor para él.

No tengo ganas de cenar, así que decido ensayar durante un buen rato en la pequeña sala bajo la escalera que tengo habilitada como estudio. En ella no cabe más que el micrófono y la mesa de ordenador, pero con eso me sobra para calentar la voz, tomar tonos, ensayar y grabar mis canciones. Aunque también me gusta componer, el estudio es un espacio tan estéril y claustrofóbico que no inspira mi creatividad, así que es la única tarea relacionada con mi trabajo que escapa de estas cuatro paredes.

Pensaba que para cuando terminase el ensayo de los temas que cantaré en los conciertos del hotel habría llegado mi hermana y Raoul, pero me equivocaba. Con la convicción de que es muy improbable que les pudiera pasar nada, me siento en el sofá y enseguida me quedo dormido.

 

 

El paseo por la playa con Glenda fue relajado y pudimos hablar de todo un poco, este tiempo con ella me permitió conocer a la chica mejor y darme cuenta de que tenemos caracteres e inquietudes similares.

Sin embargo, la calma duró bien poco, puesto que a la chica se le ocurrió acabar la noche en un pequeño, pero bonito, bar junto a la playa. En el establecimiento había poca gente pues, según me contó Glenda, los viernes los turistas buscan más la fiesta que hay en otras zonas de la isla. Nos acomodaron en unas pequeñas mesas ancladas a una estructura de madera con railes por los que las monturas se desplazaban, acercando o alejando la mesa de la orilla del mar a placer del consumidor.

Con el anochecer se iluminaron los bonitos farolillos de esparto trenzado que adornaban las estructuras móviles y con la luz llegaron también las bebidas. Glenda me dio a probar varias clases de mezclas, unas más dulces y agradables al paladar que otras. Por unas horas de feliz evasión me olvidé totalmente de la presión constante de sentir que soy nuevo en un medio que desconozco y rodeado de gente que, de saber mis secretos, supondría un peligro para mi vida. Solo pienso en disfrutar de la refrescante compañía de la chica, cuya sonrisa me recuerda a la que aparece en mis sueños desde hace ya años.

Juntos brindamos porque hemos conseguido pararle los pies a André, porque desde que estoy en tierra, me siento un poco más libre y mucho más feliz, porque su novio se ha atrevido por fin a pedirle matrimonio, aunque aún no lo sabe nadie, y porque estamos enamorados, aunque yo evito decirle de quien a pesar de su insistencia.

Esta noche descubro que soy muy afortunado de haber podido conocer a Agoney y de poder sentir todo lo que se despierta en mi cuerpo cuando simplemente estoy cerca de él. Pero me doy cuenta de que tierra firme no solo es él, también puedo abrirme a conocer sitios y pasar tiempo con otros humanos. Aunque solo sea por completar aún más la experiencia que estoy viviendo junto a él. Dudo mucho que, si algún día el chico se aburre de mí, pueda irme para siempre, así que supongo que es bueno tener excusas para poder volver a verle.

 

\- Shhh, Raoul baja la voz, que vas a despertar a mis padres. – Me riñe Glenda cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa. Su aviso no surte mucho efecto, puesto que ella lo dice en un tono incluso más alto que el mío.

 

Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta estamos riéndonos juntos de nuevo, abrazados y ahogando la voz para no hacer más ruido. Al otro lado del jardín una figura se abre hueco a contraluz por una puerta. Nos acercamos, ahora ya en silencio.

 

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí los dos? – Agoney no parece enfadado, su cara más bien refleja algo de duda y diversión mal disimulada ante la imagen que tiene enfrente.

 

\- Salimos a festejar y se nos pasó la hora hermanito. – Glenda levanta las dos manos. – Pero le traje sano y salvo. Cero percances. – Agoney se ríe, ahora ya sin disimulo. Me mira y me sujeta, con más suavidad de la que realmente necesito, por el codo.

 

\- ¿Te sientes bien chiquitito? Glenda es muy mala influencia. – Asiento tímidamente, aunque no parece creerme del todo.

 

\- Ay, sí, que mala que soy. – Dice la chica acercándose a darnos un beso de despedida a cada uno. –Mañana nos cuentas la reunión Ago, que si lo haces ahora en un ratito se me olvida. Me voy a dormir, que descansen.

 

 

 

Le deseamos buenas noches a la chica, que se tambalea de vuelta a la puerta trasera de su casa y Agoney me acompaña dentro, me mete prisa insistiendo que es mejor dejar vacío el jardín antes de que su madre encuentre la fuerza para asomarse a la ventana de su cuarto, aunque es probable que lo haya hecho ya. Agoney comenta que lo último que quiere ahora es darle más contenido para seguir martirizándolo por la mañana, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con la expresión “dar contenido”.

Tan pronto como entramos, paso delante de Agoney y le espero en el rellano. Me gustaría que pensase que es porque aún no me siento suficientemente confiado como para moverme libremente por una casa que no es mía, pero la realidad es que no me encuentro nada bien.

 

\- Estoy un poco mareado. – Me veo obligado a confirmarle. El chico me informa de que no tiene mucha experiencia en estos casos y no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Pero lo que no sabe es que con que me ayudase a llegar a un asiento, ya tendría el 90% del trabajo hecho.

 

\- Esto es normal, no estás acostumbrado a beber. Mi hermana es un poquito inconsciente, no sabemos cómo te puede afectar el alcohol. – Me da la mano y tira suavemente de mi para acompañarme de cerca a la cocina – Ven, tienes que beber agua y después darte una duchita rápida.

 

\- Mmm… no quiero ni beber más ni ducharme. – No me seduce para nada la oferta.

 

\- Lástima, pero no te lo he preguntado. Vamos chiquitito, tú puedes. – Me anima, sin ocultar la risa cuando termino de beber toda el agua. – Venga izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

 

Evito responder a su pequeña burla y dejo que marque el ritmo de mis pasos. Agoney lleva todo lo necesario al baño y me ayuda en lo que puede, evitando mirarme cuando me empiezo a quitar prendas de ropa, como si no me hubiese visto ya desnudo. Solo se va cuando cierra la mampara y escucha el murmullo del agua.

Para cuando acabo, me pongo una suave camiseta blanca de algodón y los calzoncillos que Agoney me ha dejado en el lavabo y salgo, me siento considerablemente más estable; evidencia de que el agua suele hacer milagros en mí.

 

\- Lo siento, no hacía falta que te quedaras esperando. – Digo apenado, por primera vez me fijo en su ropa y veo que vamos prácticamente igual vestidos. Deben ser sus prendas preferidas para dormir.

 

\- Por eso no te preocupes, me quedo más tranquilo si controlo que no te abres la cabeza en mi baño. – Sonrío ante su comentario. - ¿Estás listo para dormir? – Asiento.

 

\- Agoney. – Mira hacia atrás cuando oye mi llamada. Va por la mitad de la escalera que sube a su habitación y yo me quedo parado a los pies de esta.

 

\- Mañana me iré a alta mar. – Tan pronto como me escucha cambia su expresión. Desaparece todo el gesto anterior de diversión, y se torna a un humor impredecible, el de alguien que espera prudentemente a que continúe hablando.

 

\- ¿Pero volverás? – Pregunta al cabo de un rato.

 

\- Sí, claro que volveré. Y mañana podemos estar un rato juntos si puedes, antes de marcharme. – Suspira, dando tiempo a que se disipe el clima de tensión que se ha construido sobre nosotros en los últimos segundos. No hay nada que me pueda apetecer más que pasar tiempo con él, por ello matizo mi respuesta, para que comprenda que estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad y no la rechazo en absoluto. - Me gustaría estar contigo y que me explicases todo lo que ha pasado hoy en la reunión. Pero después siento que tengo que ir a verlos y darles la noticia a los míos. Mañana hará cinco días desde que no doy señales de vida y puede que estén preocupados por mí. – Omito que planeo hacer un par de cosas más sin él.

 

\- Claro, ellos te necesitan también. – No te hagas ilusiones Raoul, para qué te va a necesitar a ti Agoney. - O sea que sí, que te entiendo. – Matiza sus palabras. - Yo actúo mañana y te habría invitado a venir a verme, pero habrá más oportunidades. Canto varios días a la semana.

 

No respondo, no sé qué responder para evitar quedar mal o hacerle daño. Es muy arriesgado ir a un evento de esas características; por lo que me ha dicho Glenda, en los conciertos de su hermano suele haber mucho público y yo prefiero evitar las multitudes, al menos de momento. Además, no creo estar psicológicamente preparado para oír cantar a Agoney. Por mucho que desee con todas mis fuerzas descubrir cómo es su voz, tengo demasiado miedo a lo que pueda pasar después. A pesar de estar seguro de que no pasará nada, nada más allá de la fascinación que debe producir la voz más dulce del mundo en quien la escucha, temo ese momento en el que tendré delante por primera vez a mi alma gemela cantando. Le temo, porque no cantará un canto de amor y no me lo cantará a mí.

 

\- ¿Te sigues encontrando mal? – Interrumpe mis pensamientos bajando las escaleras hasta estar junto a mí.

 

\- No, estoy mucho mejor. – Reacciona aliviado.

 

\- Vale, estabas como ido.

 

Le señalo que tan solo estaba pensando en el reencuentro con mi familia y en cómo se tomarán la noticia, el chico me da un sutil apretón en el hombro y me indica que no ha preparado el sofá aún pero que, si no me importa, puedo dormir arriba con él. Añade algo sobre una cama grande, pero sinceramente, dejo de escuchar para empezar a asentir antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión. Desde que le conozco solo hemos dormido juntos una noche, en el sofá y, aunque la superficie no era excesivamente cómoda, me encantó tenerle relajado y vulnerable junto a mí. Me fascina tan solo la idea de pensar en que, siendo apenas un desconocido para él, pudiera mostrarse tan cómodo a mi lado. Me muero de ganas por repetirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando sigo a Agoney a su habitación me quedo algo rezagado, permitiéndome contemplar detenidamente su figura mientras sube. Me tomo mi tiempo, pues merece la pena. Me fijo en su dorada piel, bronceada por el sol insular; sus tonificadas pero delgadas piernas, cubiertas por completo de una fina y suave capa de vello oscuro; sus estrechas caderas, que ayudan a resaltar tanto la anchura de una fuerte espalda, como la increíble y henchida curva de su trasero, el cual puedo intuir, no sin problema, bajo sus holgados calzoncillos y que es, supongo, incluso más perfecto de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

Por fin llego a mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, la zona del cuello, porque sí, tantos años observándole me han permitido seleccionarla como la que más me gusta contemplar y la que más me gustaría descubrir. Sus hombros hercúleos son los que enmarcan su fuerte cuello y clavículas, decorados por pequeños lunares y llenas de profundos surcos por los que me encantaría pasear mis dedos y, por qué no, mi boca también. Tendría que haber imaginado que es cantante, aunque aún no le haya oído sé que un cuello tan perfecto tiene que albergar la voz más increíble del mundo.

Cuando Agoney tiene el torso cubierto, su cuello sirve como el anticipo de lo que hay bajo la camiseta; una conjunción de músculos que, sin ser demasiado marcados, se sienten muy definidos. El chico mantiene su postura erguida, incluso para subir las escaleras. Esa pose con la que siempre parece querer denotar fortaleza y autosuficiencia. Sin embargo, la tendencia de su cuello a estar ligeramente inclinado hacia delante permite ver, solo a quien está dispuesto a detenerse y observarle de verdad que, en realidad, su altanería tan solo es una fachada bien disimulada. El chico suele levantar el mentón y desafiar a cualquiera con sus profundos ojos negros y sus cejas ligeramente enarcadas, pero si bajas la mirada, su cuerpo le delata. Su personal forma de dejar caer los hombros hacia delante y adelantar el cuello ligeramente hacen que su pecho se encoja. Y sé que puede ser a causa de complejos físicos, pero sinceramente creo que es un acto reflejo por el que crea una coraza alrededor de su corazón, escondiéndolo para que nadie pueda llegar a él y hacerle daño. No sé si Agoney es tan fuerte como quiere hacer creer, pero sí tengo claro que, si no lo es, al menos, se sabe proteger. Por eso en parte esta es mi zona favorita de su cuerpo, porque me da pistas reales de cómo es de verdad y de como se siente en cada momento, sobre todo cuando está conmigo. Ahora, por ejemplo, le veo cómodo pero muy cansado.

No quiero retrasar más aún su descanso, por lo que salgo de mi ensimismamiento y le acompaño escaleras arriba. Cuando llego, él ya está tumbado boca arriba en la enorme cama de sábanas blancas. Me siento con rigidez y dándole la espalda en el borde lateral más cercano, está claro que me resultó más sencillo compartir espacio de descanso con él cuando se quedó dormido a mi lado y se abrazó a mí inconscientemente. Ahora no siento incomodidad, porque nunca podría transmitírmela tener cerca su cuerpo, pero sí me corroe cierta vergüenza por mostrarme en exceso evidente con lo que siento por él.

El chico aleja todas mis dudas de un plumazo al tirar del cuello de mi camiseta hacia atrás, instándome a acostarme de una vez. No sé si se trata de su gesto atrevido o de mi reacción asustada, con gritito incluido, lo que despierta en ambos las carcajadas; pero sin darnos cuenta, caemos en una espiral de risas de la que no podemos salir. Reímos sin motivo aparente, pero juntos. No sentimos la necesidad de tener palabras por medio, ni siquiera miradas, la postura en la que quedo al caer, con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen, dificulta el contacto visual, pero nos da igual, no lo necesitamos para sentirnos; no lo necesitamos para saber que el otro está ahí. Cuando la risa cesa quedamos exhaustos, apenas puedo moverme, siento el cuerpo desinflado y el abdomen y la mandíbula doloridos de tanto reír; sin embargo, es un dolor dulce. Tan dulce como el vaivén de su respiración bajo mi cabeza, o las caricias que sus manos dejan en mi nuca; pero no tan dulce como el amor que pongo en las que sin querer evitarlo dejo yo en su antebrazo, siguiendo las finas líneas de tinta oscura que dibujan sobre su piel una ola embravecida. Con mis dedos repaso la corriente de agua desde la base hasta la cresta de la ola y vuelta a empezar, reproduciendo en su piel el flujo real de una corriente de agua en superficie. Mientras lo hago, pienso en lo afortunado que soy de que me permita tocarle así, de que me permita ser testigo de la especial relación que le une con el mar, mi hogar.

Casi sin darnos cuenta nos vamos quedando dormidos, compartiendo el mismo espacio, acariciándonos la piel, sintiendo el roce de nuestros cuerpos al movernos para encontrar la posición más cómoda para ambos y, como si ya le echara de menos, le vuelvo a encontrar en sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todes.   
> El nuevo capitulo ha llegado con un poquito de retraso, pero al fin está aquí.   
> Solo les dejo esta nota para decirles que espero que nadie se moleste por el carácter y personalidad que le he dado al personaje de la mamá de Agoney y entiendan que todo es mera ficción. Simplemente he querido que sea un personaje divertido y entrañable que hace muy feliz al penco, un pequeño homenaje. Y que bueno, a pesar de tener una enfermedad, no tendrá nada que ver con la real en ese aspecto.   
> Les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo siren y espero me dejen sus comentarios.


	8. La voz del agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, quería agradecer los mensajes tan bonitos que me dejaron en el anterior capítulo, he escrito este más rápido gracias a tanto ánimo que recibí.Espero que lo disfruten, empieza lo bueno. Nos leemos.

La claridad del amanecer empieza a hacerse lugar en la habitación. Una tenue y apacible brisa matinal es la perfecta compañera de baile de las blancas cortinas que se agitan a ambos lados del ventanal frente a la cama. Mi primer impulso es el de levantarme, bajar la persiana, cerrar las cortinas y disfrutar de otro rato de sueño, pero me fijo en el hombro que me sirve de almohada y en el brazo que me cubre, reposado a lo largo de mi espalda para terminar descansando en mi cintura. Miro hacia arriba y, sorteando el afilado mentón de mi compañero de sueño, veo la expresión relajada de Raoul. Me invade la felicidad más plena, siento que ahora mismo podría incluso ronronear.

Encontramos el sueño en una postura muy diferente, compartíamos el mismo colchón, pero teníamos un espacio más o menos delimitado para cada cuerpo. Sin embargo, se ve que a lo largo de la noche nuestros cuerpos se fueron necesitando hasta terminar prácticamente abrazados. Ahora medito, sobre el pecho del chico profundamente dormido que me abraza, sobre si es buena idea levantarme y arriesgarme a despertarle o quedarme disfrutando de su abrazo y que la luz del sol le termine despertando como lo ha hecho conmigo.

Finalmente decido arriesgarme a levantarme, si consigo hacerlo sin armar demasiado alboroto prolongaré el tiempo con Raoul más que de cualquier otra forma. Vigilando que su rostro siga relajado, agarro con suavidad su mano y la deslizo por mi cuerpo para que caiga por su propia cuenta en la cama. Siento un escalofrío cuando sus dedos rozan, sin pretenderlo, la marca de mí costado y relaciono mi reacción a que nunca nadie la tocó antes. Raoul se agita levemente, él es el primero en tocar algo tan íntimo y especial para un humano como es la marca de alma gemela y ni siquiera será nunca consciente.

Una vez consigo zafarme de su agarre, ya he superado lo más difícil; solo queda rodar en sentido contrario al cuerpo del chico, sin hacer ruido ni agitar demasiado el somier. Tan pronto como salgo de la cama, antes de cumplir mi objetivo de oscurecer la habitación, me quedo un momento mirando al chico descansar. No es la primera vez que le veo dormir en mi cama, pero sí es la primera vez que despierto junto a él en ella y, además, en esta ocasión no es la almohada la que recibe su abrazo, sino yo.

Tampoco es que haya compartido el sueño con muchas personas. A que no suelo invitar a chicos a mi casa se une que, los pocos que han pasado por mi cama, nunca se quedaron a dormir; bien porque no significaban nada para mí o bien porque yo no lo significaba para ellos. Hasta ahora este ha sido mi lugar en el mundo y no puedo más que sentirme afortunado porque el primero en compartirlo conmigo de verdad sea Raoul.

Vuelvo a mi sitio junto a él y compruebo que, a pesar de que se revuelve un poco sigue dormido, me coloco de espaldas a él y utilizo su bícep de improvisada almohada, ya que quedó su brazo estirado en mi lado de la cama. No tardamos en encontrar otra vez una postura cómoda para ambos. Se gira hacia mí y vuelve a poner sobre mi cuerpo su brazo libre, doblando sus rodillas hasta casi entrelazar las piernas con las mías. Este gesto involuntario de volver a abrazarme termina de confirmar que mis movimientos no le han despertado ya que ayer demostró que mi cercanía, al menos en la cama, le da vergüenza.

Puedo pecar de egoísta por no despertarle temprano para que pueda hacer todo lo que tenga pendiente antes de irse a alta mar. Es más, me siento algo culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo; por lo que sin darle más vueltas vuelvo a quedarme dormido en sus brazos.

 

Tras algo más de dos horas de sueño ininterrumpido me despierto, ya no siento el cuerpo del rubio cubriendo mi espalda y, con una rápida mirada, compruebo que ni siquiera está al otro lado de la cama. Me pongo unos vaqueros y bajo las escaleras esperando encontrarle abajo, deseando que no se haya ido sin despedirse.

Cuando bajo al salón escucho un tintineo de platos proveniente de otra habitación y, al asomarme a esta, encuentro a Raoul. El chico está haciendo de las suyas en el centro de mi blanca y limpia, hasta hace un rato, cocina rústica.  Está muy concentrado en lo que se trae entre manos y en un primer momento ni siquiera nota mi presencia, solo levanta la mirada cuando escucha mi carraspeo; el cual improviso sobre la marcha para ocultar una risa involuntaria por la imagen tan tierna que tengo ante mí.

 

\- Hola.– Dice el chico tímidamente cuando al fin me ve.

 

\- Buenos días, ¿haces el desayuno?

 

\- Sí, quería tener un detalle contigo. – Mira hacia el plato que ha conseguido elaborar, ocultando de mi vista al tiempo un trapo de tela que parece haber llenado de lo que, espero, tan solo sea mermelada de fresa. - Ya sabes, por todo lo que haces por mí.

 

\- Veo que ya vas dejando tu afición por el helado. – Digo, señalando el plato de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada que sujeta con gracia.

 

\- No, eso nunca. – Se sonroja. - Pero me fijé en que por la mañana preferís esto y también está bueno. – Dice chupándose la mermelada que le queda en su dedo índice. Más de una ducha fría voy a necesitar si sigo amaneciendo con el rubio. No se puede ser tan servicial, dulce e inocente y al mismo tiempo rompedoramente guapo sin pretenderlo, es casi cruel.

 

Le ayudo a terminar de servir el desayuno, la brisa mantiene la temperatura suave fuera por lo que dejamos la mesa de la cocina y llevamos los platos al porche trasero. Sentados en el sofá balancín disfrutamos de la comida en relativo silencio.

 

\- Estaba delicioso Raoul, aprendes rápido. Aunque no tenías que haberte molestado. – Sonríe risueño. – Por cierto, ¿Dormiste bien en mi cama? – El tiempo que tardan sus mejillas en colorearse es suficiente para ponerme terriblemente nervioso a la espera de su respuesta. Si me dice que no, no tendrá sentido que le vuelva a invitar a dormir conmigo.

 

\- Sí, muy bien. Mejor que el sillón – Menos mal, respiro aliviado. – Aunque el sillón también está bien eh, no quiero decir que no lo agradezca también. Pero bueno, que la cama es perfecta y eso, que muchas gracias. – Su incontinencia verbal me parece lo más lindo que he oído en mucho tiempo, pero apenas sonrío pensando en mi siguiente pregunta.

 

\- Ya, y… ¿Cuándo te vas? – Una mueca seria cruza de repente su cara, que pasa a hacer juego con la mía.

 

\- Pues en realidad ya. – Para qué narices preguntas Agoney. - Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes y me gustaría hacerlas, solo si no te molesta.

 

\- Ni lo digas, no me molesta en absoluto que no me necesites para todo, eso es bueno. Te estás amoldando rápido. – Sonríe levemente y abre la boca, pero sus palabras no llegan nunca a formularse. - Está bien, recogemos entonces. – Digo levantándome.

 

\- Tranquilo, no hay prisa. – Permanece sentado. Me pregunto si es buena idea plantearle la idea que me ronda la mente, no quiero parecer creepy ni nada por el estilo, pero es algo que me apetece mucho hacer y creo que no pierdo nada por preguntar.

 

\- ¿Te importaría que te hiciera una fotografía? Sería como las que has visto en mi mesilla o en la estantería, pero saldrías tú en ella. – Me mira con sorpresa y cierta duda. Finalmente frunce el ceño y se levanta, acercándose a mí.

 

\- Sabes que no me voy para siempre ¿no? – Me echo a reír.

 

\- Si, me quedó claro anoche. Es solo por tenerla. – Se rasca la barbilla. – Y si quieres la ponemos en algún lugar de la casa.

 

\- Está bien, aunque no creo que salga tan bien como tú.

 

\- Calla, eres más guapo, así que saldrás mejor aún. – Digo dándole la espalda al chico y entrando en la casa.

 

Más tarde me demuestra que llevo razón; tras recoger los restos del desayuno y terminar de vestirnos, indico al chico para que me vuelva a acompañar al porche. Es el lugar que, considero, tiene la mejor luz de la casa y de fondo tenemos el océano, no se puede pedir nada más.

 

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Digo mientras elijo el encuadre apropiado en la cámara digital que me regaló mi familia en mi pasado cumpleaños, un buen equipo que suelo malgastar con fotos del mar y algún paisaje de montaña. Hoy le daré al fin un buen uso.

 

\- No, dime. – Empiezo a hacerle fotos mientras hablamos, tratando de captar su espontaneidad, esas expresiones reales que he visto antes en su cara, no las que son fruto del nerviosismo o la vergüenza de saberse frente a un objetivo.

 

\- Cuando vuelvas te tendré una sorpresa esperando. – A medida que se centra más en mí y mis palabras, se va olvidando de la cámara que descansa en mis manos y sus expresiones se tornan más y más naturales.

 

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál? – Río para mis adentros, ahora sí le tengo donde quiero.

 

\- Tócate el pelo. – Le hago rabiar con mi evasiva, pero me obedece y vuelve a mirar hacia mí con una media sonrisa en sus labios cuando tiene sus dedos entre las hebras de su tupé. Buen chico. Al sentir que ya he tomado la foto que quería, continúa hablando.

 

\- Va Ago, dime qué sorpresa. – El rato de ayer con mi hermana debió calarle hondo, me ha llamado Ago, como hace ella siempre. Se creerá que me ha pasado desapercibido, pero ni mucho menos.

 

\- Te tendré una bandeja de sushi preparada. – Comienza a reírse y aprovecho para sacar otra instantánea más. Definitivamente el mar de fondo le favorece y el movimiento de su cabello en contacto con la brisa marina hace que cada foto sea diferente a la anterior; a cada cual más especial.

 

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando con shushi? – Dice arrugando la nariz mientras sonríe. Otra foto, esta es buena.

 

\- Te estoy shushitajeando, sí. – Muestra sus dientes en la bonita sonrisa que nace al entender mi juego de palabras; esta es la protagonista de la última foto que le tomo, sin duda la mejor, la ganadora de un lugar en mi casa.

 

\- Anda que chantajearme con algo que puedo encontrar en el mar…

 

\- Pues también es verdad… En fin, en un rato te habrás ido a alta mar chiquitito, pero estarás en blanco y negro en mi vitrina, que lo sepas. – Digo mientras me doy la vuelta y entro en la casa.

 

\- Vale, entonces volveré solo para ver cómo queda. – Le escucho murmurar mientras me sigue dentro.

 

Como mi resacosa hermana no ha levantado aún la cabeza de la almohada, me toca contarles por separado a mis dos fiesteros favoritos los detalles de la reunión y posterior acuerdo con la pesquera. Raoul es el primero y me escucha en silencio, asintiendo al entender cada palabra o expresión que le explico. Soy muy franco con él y le cuento con sinceridad todos los puntos que tratamos y la posición de la empresa, la cual considero no del todo inocente, pero al menos si desconocedora de la conspiración de André. Ya habíamos apuntado que sería conveniente mantener cierta vigilancia en los próximos pasos de André y Raoul me asegura que también dará el aviso entre su gente para que, a partir de ahora, sean más prudentes que nunca. 

Después de pasar un rato mariposeando por mi casa sin nada que hacer más que compartir oxígeno y miradas conmigo, el chico se despide algo pesaroso. No parece interesado en darme muchos detalles, por lo que no le pregunto por qué sale por la puerta delantera en vez de por el muelle. En fin, ya es mayorcito; tras pedirle que por favor tenga mucho cuidado y darle un breve abrazo, le despido y vuelvo a entrar. El chico agarra mi antebrazo, tirando para darme la vuelta y deja un suave beso en mi mejilla antes de, ahora sí, darme la espalda e irse.

Aprovecho para recoger mínimamente la casa y, para cuando termino, llega mi hermana a pasar un rato conmigo en el porche. Me toca volver a repetir la información que minutos antes le di a Raoul y ser testigo de su alegría desenfrenada cuando llego a los puntos acordados. Sé que le prometí a mi padre que le dejaría a él el honor de mencionarle la donación que había conseguido para el centro de rehabilitación de especies marinas, pero no puedo evitar darle la noticia. Tan feliz como está por todo lo conseguido es casi cruel ocultarle la guinda del pastel. Además, yo nunca me he guardado ningún secreto o sentimiento con ella, y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora, menos cuando es algo tan positivo.

Toda la efusividad mal camuflada en los bruscos achuchones que me da mi hermana se convierte enseguida en caricias de cariño y suaves abrazos cuando le comento al detalle la conversación que nuestro padre compartió conmigo en el coche anoche y, más tarde en miraditas de reojo, sonrisas torcidas y pequeños puños en mi hombro cuando dejo caer que anoche dormí con Raoul. Glenda es mi hermana, me conoce, por lo que no necesita escuchármelo decir para entender lo que siento.

 

\- El muchacho es genial Ago, ayer lo pasé muy bien con él. – Pasa el brazo sobre mis hombros. – Me gusta para ti. - No puedo hacerme el loco, utilizar el humor o recurrir a las evasivas con las que enfrento esta clase de comentarios cuando mis padres o amigos me tratan de emparejar con alguien. No, Glenda me lee a la perfección, ella entiende lo que pienso y siento con solo mirarme y con una leve sonrisa apagada le confirmo todas y cada una de sus sospechas.

 

\- No estés triste hermanito. – Su mano sube y baja sobre mi hombro tratando de consolarme. – Te dijo que volvería. ¿No le crees?

 

\- Claro que le creo Glen. No estoy así por que crea que me miente o que no vaya a volver. – Mi hermana inclina la cabeza invitándome a sacarla de dudas. – Es que se acaba de ir y ya le echo de menos. No lo entiendo, no me había pasado antes con nadie.

 

\- Ya… bueno, comúnmente lo llaman amor. – Me levanto de sopetón. Cuando mi hermana se pone en este plan psicoanalítico siento como si fuera desnudo y todo el mundo pudiera ver mis vergüenzas con la misma facilidad que ella. Vulnerable, esa es la palabra y no me gusta cómo se siente. – Pero no te enfades que no lo digo para reírme de ti sino para ayudarte. – Tardo en reaccionar, pero finalmente hablo.

 

\- No hay ayuda suficiente en este mundo para alguien que se enamora bajo estas circunstancias Glenda. – Me rindo a la evidencia, alzando levemente la voz al notar que empiezo a hablar prácticamente en murmullos. Mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja y se tapa la boca antes de venir a mí y darme un abrazo emocionada.

– Pero qué estoy diciendo…

 

\- Ago, no lo evites. No tengas miedo por favor. – Susurra junto a mi oreja. Carraspeo por quinta vez en lo que va de conversación, mi tic nervioso empieza a ser molesto. - Lo que te está pasando es muy bonito y, a pesar de sus peculiaridades, que el muchacho las tiene, cuando está en tierra solo es un chico más. Uno muy bueno y que parece que te hace mucho bien. – Dice separándose de mí, pero no la dejo y me vuelvo a resguardar entre sus brazos.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Pregunto, temiendo ser demasiado obvio.

 

\- No puedo saber hasta dónde habéis llegado o qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero desde fuera se puede ver que hay algo muy especial que os une y bueno… que el chico te gusta. – Dice cada palabra como si fuera una disculpa, seguramente por sentirse entrometida. – Pero creo que él siente igual Ago, de verdad.

 

\- No ha pasado nada entre nosotros Glen. – Encojo los hombros.

 

\- Pues vais a ser insoportablemente moñas si algún día termináis abriéndoos el uno al otro. – Se burla mi hermana. – Peor que Oscar y yo cuando empezamos. – Le doy un golpe, no muy fuerte, en el hombro como reprimenda.

 

\- Tan moñas que son y aún no dan el paso de casarse.

 

\- Si preguntaras sabrías que ya ha dado el paso.

 

\- ¿Cómo que lo ha dado? ¿Se casan? – Apenas dejo que termine de asentir cuando me lanzo a sus brazos. No hay nada mejor que las buenas noticias para suavizar mi gris humor. – Ya verás, cuando mamá se entere te va a empezar a pedir nietos.

 

\- Creo que prefiere los tuyos antes, dice que saldrán más guapos. – Ríe con lágrimas de emoción.

 

\- Que cabrona es. – Asiente entre risas.

  

Cuando aún no sabía que Raoul se iba a ir hoy planeé pasar la mañana juntos, la cual pudimos disfrutar; dedicar la tarde a ensayar mi repertorio, descansar un poco y pasar la noche actuando. Sin embargo, no conté con estas horas muertas, ni con la agotadora visita de mi hermana y sus teorías románticas difíciles de rebatir. Con todo el cariño y la paciencia que consigo reunir en mi estado de nerviosismo, mando a mi hermana de vuelta a su casa y le pido por favor que me deje un rato solo. Me encanta estar con ella, pero enseguida vuelve a centrarse en mis sentimientos y la conversación no parece evolucionar demasiado, por lo que creo que es mejor dejarla antes de derrumbarme por completo en sus brazos en un día como hoy, que debería ser muy feliz para mí.

Convencido en conseguir que así sea cojo una toalla y me dirijo al muelle; tras unos minutos mirando al horizonte meto los pies en el agua y cierro los ojos. Creo que lo que necesito ahora es pensar, pensar en mí, en la música, en esta noche; centrarme en lo que me hace feliz, también en Raoul; pero olvidar, al menos hasta mañana, que no tengo cerca los ojos color miel más bonitos del mundo, necesito centrarme en lo positivo de todo esto.  Si no lo consigo es probable que acabe sufriendo y no es día para andar amargado, bueno, nunca debería serlo. Por ello creo que hago bien en venir directo al lugar que siempre me ha ayudado a canalizar mis emociones en el camino adecuado, el mar.

Acaricio con mis dedos la superficie de mi querido atlántico y decido sumergirme en el agua. Ser canario, o simplemente isleño, tiene sus ventajas, ya que el océano siempre termina apareciendo en cualquier dirección que tomas y, desde muy pequeño, aprendes a convivir con él; a sortear sus corrientes y envites; a soportar la sal en tus ojos o la falta de oxígeno en su profundidad. Para las personas a las que cantaré en el hotel esta noche, una semana cerca del mar tendrá que bastar para reunir toda la energía del sol y el agua suficientes como para soportar la rutina de las obligaciones del resto del año. Yo tengo la inmensa suerte de poder entrar en el mar, evadirme de todo y sanar en el agua mi alma siempre que lo deseo.

Empiezo a ser consciente de que cuando llegó Raoul dejé de lado de sopetón bastantes de mis aficiones o costumbres para centrarme en ayudarle y estar con él. Y es cierto que ha pasado apenas una semana, pero ahora que no está y puedo pensar con total claridad, soy consciente de que la presencia del rubio serenaba todos mis miedos e inseguridades e incluso sofocó la tristeza por el aplazamiento de mi debut artístico. El chico entró en mi vida y, sin darme apenas cuenta de ello, desplazó mi especial relación con el mar; este dejó de repente de ser la causa de mi consuelo y felicidad. Tal vez sea el exceso de sal o la falta de oxígeno por el buceo, pero la idea de que la causa de mi cercanía al mar siempre fue el rubio se presenta como una posibilidad en mi pensamiento.

Y me pregunto ¿Es posible que siempre haya sentido algo por Raoul, incluso antes de conocerle? Puede que sea una completa locura, pero es la única explicación que le puedo dar a esto. ¿Y si mi mundo giraba en torno al mar simple y llanamente porque era en él donde habitaba la persona de la que iba a terminar enamorándome tarde o temprano? Eso podría explicar por qué tan pronto como salió del mar y apareció en mi vida éste dejó de ser tan importante para mí; y por qué ahora que se ha ido he vuelto a él desesperado. Aunque también puede que solo me esté volviendo loco.

Pienso en lo que dijo mi hermana antes de irse, que Raoul es un chico más. No es cierto, ni siquiera cuando está en tierra es un chico normal, es un tritón por dios. Él nunca me lo ha dicho, pero le presto suficiente atención como para ser consciente de que estar en mi entorno le debilita enormemente, su piel sufre, se cansa con facilidad. No sé si alguien de su especie puede mantener una vida con los mínimos de calidad suficiente entre nuestros dos mundos y tampoco sé si estaría dispuesto a obligarle por egoísmo. Lo más seguro es que nuestra propia naturaleza nos termine separando y no sé qué será de mí el día que eso pase. Porque lo que le confesé a Glenda es cierto, no estoy seguro de en qué momento ha pasado o en qué momento me he dado cuenta, quizás lo sé desde hace mucho; pero sí, ahora puedo decirme a mí mismo, con seguridad y sin miedo, que estoy enamorado de Raoul.

Con esta idea vuelvo a sumergirme, esta vez poniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro reunir en poner la mente en blanco. Tengo claro lo que siento, pero mi cabeza es un mar de dudas, miedos e inseguridades en el que prefiero no navegar aún. Cuando consigo centrarme y empiezo a sentirme cómodo con la presión del agua sobre mí y la oscuridad rodeándome, cierro los ojos y buceo. Mi pulso comienza a serenarse y la calma invade por completo mi cuerpo. Entonces es cuando lo siento.

No hay nadie a mi alrededor por lo que lo que escucho no es una persona o animal, ni siquiera un sonido; más bien es un recuerdo, un eco del pasado que ha decidido volver a mi memoria en el momento más oportuno. A lo largo de esta semana fueron varias las ocasiones en las que me propuse seriamente pedirle a Raoul que volviera a cantar para mí, pero no me atreví. Lo que no esperaba es que no sería necesario pedirlo, pues mi propia memoria iba de repente a atacar mi cordura con su voz. Dejé de escucharle en sueños hace días, pero el vacío que sentí se vio apaciguado cuando le volví a encontrar y empezó a formar parte de mi día a día. Ahora que no está, parece haber dejado conmigo de nuevo el recuerdo de su canto.

Mi especial relación con el mar hizo que siempre pensara que me comunicaba con él, que me entendía. Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que siento que es real, que el agua como interlocutor de verdad responde a mis pensamientos. Y, si antes era solo una teoría, el escuchar esta voz del mar me confirma que todas mis sospechas son verdad. Me confirma que Raoul era nuestro vínculo.

Como no puedo darle una explicación lógica, decido que lo mejor es dejar de pensar por completo y disfruto de la melodía, el oxigeno empieza a faltar en mis pulmones y, a pesar de mi calma y quietud, pronto tendré que subir a la superficie. El miedo a que tan pronto como salga del agua dejaré de escucharle se aferra lo suficiente a mí como para que aguante con más ganas a que finalice la melodía. Y, ya rendido, asciendo para tomar aire al mismo tiempo que termina de cantar.

 

No tardo en regresar a casa y, sin siquiera secarme, me siento al piano. Ni me molesta el hecho de estar aún empapado porque la necesidad de plasmar lo que siento es superior a cualquier otra cosa. Ya no puedo escuchar la melodía en mi cabeza, pero tan pronto como mis manos tocan el teclado la reproduzco sin mayor problema. Transcribo cada una de las notas que reconozco en mi libreta de partituras y empiezo a trabajar de inmediato en ellas.

No es difícil crear la letra de una canción, o mejor dicho dejar que salga de ti, cuando lo que sientes y quieres plasmar está tan en la superficie que las palabras salen desbordadas de tu boca y las notas de tus dedos directas a las teclas. No es solo música para mis oídos, la melodía consigue atacar por completo a un cuerpo que no estaba preparado para la batalla. Las teclas se sienten más suaves que nunca, las notas alimentan mi imaginación, humedecen mis ojos, acompasan los latidos de mi corazón y mis pies comienzan a marcar el ritmo.

Superado por la mayor inspiración que jamás he sentido, anoto todo lo que puedo, pero al menos la primera vez que la canto, me limito simplemente a sentir cada palabra, cada deje, incluso el silencio final alimenta mi espíritu. Y lo hago plenamente confiado en que esta canción no se me olvidará, que recordaré hasta la última de las comas sin problema cuando me permita el sacrificio de dejar de disfrutarla para darme la oportunidad de atesorarla en mi libreta.

El descanso que había planificado para antes de la actuación no llega nunca y hasta el último momento disponible de la tarde lo dedico por completo a componer. Solo me despego del piano cuando mi amigo y compañero de escenarios Ricky me llama asustado al ver que llego tarde. Me arreglo todo lo rápido que puedo y me marcho a seguir cantando. Ninguno de los temas que componen mi repertorio esta noche me llena tanto como el que he dejado en casa, pero disfruto del concierto como un niño.

Disfruto de mi debut como artista profesional, jugando en casa, en mi isla; estoy rodeado de mis amigos o, mejor dicho, de grandes profesionales que hacen su trabajo y que ponen su granito de arena para que el mío brille más. También estoy rodeado de las personas que más me quieren y que, en la sorpresa más bonita que podían darme, acuden a verme. Cuando salgo al escenario a cantar “Mientes” junto a Ricky, el primer tema de mi repertorio y con el que le hago el relevo en el show a mi amigo, encuentro en primera fila a mis padres junto a Glenda y su prometido. Allí están saludándome con las sonrisas de oreja a oreja más sinceras que jamás he visto y los ojos brillantes de cariño y orgullo; aunque seguro que no están tan orgullosos de mí como yo lo estoy de ellos y del equipo que formamos.

Y sí, me gustaría que él también estuviera aquí; pero siendo positivo, hoy ha sido un día mágico y muy especial y empezó entre sus brazos. El hecho de que no esté conmigo me ha permitido echarle de menos y transformar todos mis sentimientos hacia él en música.  Música que quizás algún día, cuando esté preparado, le tocaré. Pero solo quizás.

 


	9. Lágrimas de sirena

Pasado de largo el mediodía salgo de casa de Agoney, fuertemente decidido a enfrentarme a mi miedo a apañármelas solo por tierra firme. Hace apenas un rato me ha dicho, con un deje de orgullo en la voz, que le encanta que empiece a adaptarme a su medio. No quiero defraudarle, por ello evito sucumbir a mis instintos más cobardes, esos que me animan a volver a la calma y tranquilidad que me aportan los brazos de Agoney, y tomo la vía principal del pueblo con una dirección fija.  

Me encuentro ya bastante alejado de la casita del chico y aún siento en mi piel algo de vergüenza por la incomodidad vivida en nuestra despedida. Le doy vueltas sin parar a si le habrá molestado mi gesto, a si debería haberme marchado en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, en lugar de frenarle en seco; pero es que no pude evitarlo, sus oscuros ojos evitaban mi mirada desde hacía rato, algo del todo insólito en él y me vi en la irrefrenable necesidad de hacer algo para que se fijara en mí; tan solo deseaba ver sus ojos una vez más antes de dejarle. Supongo que quería tomar de ellos el coraje que me hacía falta y que él suele desbordar por los cuatro costados. Llamé su atención y no contento con solo mirarle me lancé y le besé; fue apenas un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para que mis pies se animaran a moverse. Aunque, por la sonrisa que mi gesto despertó en su rostro, diría que no creo que le desagradara del todo. Confío en que si algo le incomoda será capaz de decírmelo, al fin y al cabo, nuestra confianza parece ir en aumento.

Todavía atesoro en mi memoria el despertar de esta mañana, la cama estaba caliente del roce de nuestros cuerpos y Agoney se separaba del abrazo que compartíamos en sueños. Me despejé levemente al sentir como se revolvía y se alejaba de mí, dejando la cama fría a su paso y mi pecho privado del calor que su cabeza le proporcionaba tan confortablemente. En un primer momento evité despertarme del todo y conseguí mantener el cuerpo relajado y los ojos bien cerrados volviendo, casi al instante, a caer en el más profundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, un nuevo gesto del chico hizo caer mi mano ingrávida sobre su cuerpo y el simple roce de mis dedos contra su marca hizo temblar el suelo bajo mis pies. Mantuve la calma y soporté sereno el arrebato de placer que el tacto de mi mano provocó en el resto de mi ser. Me hubiera encantado despertarme en ese momento y pedirle a Agoney que volviera a mis brazos, que me dejara volver a tocar su costado, volver a sentirle bajo mi piel. Pero el chico, como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, hizo caso a mis súplicas y, tras oscurecer la habitación, regresó a entrelazar su cuerpo con el mío en un segundo sueño, más velado, pero igual de cálido y suave.

Probablemente por culpa de ese último rato de descanso entre abrazos es que he salido tan tarde y me enfrento ahora a este sol de justicia. Y es que es más que obvio que, si me hubiera levantado cuando le sentí moverse, ahora tendría la mitad de mis asuntos resueltos, pero no entraba en mi cabeza en ese momento salir de su cama.  Supongo que no me importaban mucho las consecuencias, la verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba en ellas.

Me siento algo culpable porque, a pesar de haberle preparado el desayuno y haber cedido a sus bromas durante la improvisada sesión fotográfica, antes de irme he cogido algo que no me pertenece de su casa. Y lo peor es que se trata de algo que él necesita y que, según tengo entendido, le hace mucho bien. No me he podido resistir y ahora un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón guarda la evidencia de mi travieso impulso.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle, tal y como Agoney me pidió que hiciera siempre antes de cruzar y me sitúo frente al establecimiento que llevaba rato buscando. Al abrir la puerta siento el frescor de la habitación principal, al mismo tiempo que resuena por todo el lugar el suave tintineo de unas pequeñas campanillas que avisan a la regente de una nueva visita. Casi al instante, la cabeza de la mujer que venía a ver se asoma por la peculiar cortina de finas cuerdas con cuentas y borlas de color crema y celeste que protege la puerta de la trastienda. Tan pronto como la señora Maya me reconoce, cruza el espacio que nos separa y pasa de largo para cerrar la puerta por la que acabo de entrar.

La mujer no se extraña al verme, al contrario, parece ansiosa por evitar que nadie más entre en el local, supongo que para así poder quedarnos a solas y hablar sin mayores interrupciones. Se mueve con más rapidez y eficacia de la que en principio se consideraría normal para alguien de su edad; pero ella no es como las demás mujeres de su edad. La mujer corretea a mi alrededor, echando uno a uno los seguros de la puerta, bajando las persianas de los ventanales y guardando las señales identificativas del local.

 

\- Sabía que terminarías viniendo. Te estaba esperando querido. – Dice atropelladamente mientras guarda un cartel con patas que hace unos segundos descansaba en la calle. Una vez considera que lo tiene todo bajo control, se vuelve a dirigir a mí. - Raoul, era así ¿no es cierto? – Asiento con timidez y sigo a la mujer, que me indica que la acompañe dentro. Agradezco que me reconozca y no tener así que dar mayores explicaciones.

 

\- Le dije que vendría tan pronto pudiera. – Igual no esperaba que mi visita fuese tan inmediata, pero no es como si pudiera aguantarme las ganas de saber más.

 

\- Y yo creo recordar que te pedí que me tuteases chico, no hagas que me enfade, que estoy muy mayor para esas cosas. – Sonríe y su risa apacigua un poco mis nervios. La mujer agarra mi antebrazo y comienza a acariciar mi piel sin disimulo. – Veo que te sirvió mi jabón, es bueno que nos ayudemos, sí señor, eso es algo muy bueno.

 

\- Es genial, muchas gracias. – Maya señala unos sillones, indicándome silenciosamente que me acomode en uno de ellos.

 

\- ¿Te apetece un té o comer algo? – En estos momentos lo último que me apetece es probar bocado, por lo que niego cortésmente. Veo que la mujer se fija en el bulto que resalta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero hace caso omiso de él.

 

\- Muy bien, imagino qué haces en tierra firme. Ya vi que te mueves por el pueblo con la chica Hernández y te voy a preguntar sin tapujos, ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

 

\- ¿Qué? No señora yo… - Me interrumpe levantando su mano y situándola entre nuestras caras.

 

\- No soy señora, soy Maya. Bien, si no te has enamorado mejor. Entonces estamos a tiempo de salvar la situación.

 

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere… quieres decir con eso? – corrijo.

 

\- Me gustaría que hablásemos claro Raoul. Si has venido a mí en busca de ayuda o simplemente respuestas no quiero que, por temor o vergüenza, te vayas con más dudas de las que traías. – Sujeta mis manos entre las suyas. – Hablaremos claro el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

 

\- Sí claro, te lo prometo. Pero no te he mentido, es verdad que no estoy enamorado de Glenda. – Asiente aliviada, dando suaves toquecitos en el reverso de mi mano. – Pero sí que puede que esté enamorado de un humano. – Me cuesta decir la palabra enamorado, no porque no esté seguro sino porque al decirlo en voz alta se siente que firmas un contrato no escrito, pasas a estar aún más expuesto al sufrimiento que es amar sin ser correspondido; pero supongo que es la que mejor define lo que siento y he prometido sinceridad a la señora Maya.

 

\- Ay chico, no… - Agacha la cabeza, negando con pesar. Suelta mis manos y al cabo de un rato vuelve a hablar - puede no es una palabra que entre en mi vocabulario, ¿estás o no estás enamorado?

 

\- Sí, de su hermano. – Sentencio. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios y suelta el aire de golpe, ni me había fijado en que aguantara su respiración. Mira mi bolsillo por segunda vez entendiendo, ahora sí, qué es lo que guardo en él.

 

\- No le has dado la crema que le di ayer a Glenda. – Agacho la cabeza, avergonzado. Ha dado en el clavo. – Tienes que aprender a controlar mejor tus instintos hijo, sino ellos te controlarán a ti. – Sé que Agoney lleva usando esta crema desde que era pequeño y que nunca le ha hecho daño, pero no pude soportar la idea de saberle usando un remedio que es fruto del sacrificio y encanto de otra sirena.

 

Es algo que no sé si seré alguna vez capaz de explicarle a Agoney, pero de lo que no puedo huir. Se trata de una simple cuestión de instinto de protección; un intento, aunque bastante pobre, de defender mi territorio, de demostrar que está marcado y reclamado por mí, que espero su respuesta y no permito que nadie más le ronde mientras llega. En la comunidad tratamos con todas nuestras fuerzas de controlar estos impulsos animales, no están bien vistos en sociedad y; aun así, los más inseguros con su pareja o aquellos a los que aún no le han respondido al canto de amor, suelen sucumbir a esta manifestación de celos tan inexplicables como dolorosos.

Hace años marqué a un humano como mío y no he podido estar a su lado hasta hace apenas unos días por lo que, no es que sea inseguro, pero la parte más animal de mí reacciona ante cualquier amenaza externa. Y ahora que estoy cerca de él no puedo soportar que el ungüento creado a base de las lágrimas de otra sirena toque la piel de Agoney; permitirlo sería una fuente de vergüenza para mí. Supondría la evidencia de que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte o entregado como para cuidar de él, que no puedo sacrificarme por él o que aún no es mío. Y sé que él jamás será mío, pero no se puede razonar con el instinto. El caso es que no he sido capaz de inhibirme y ahora no me queda más remedio que tragarme mi orgullo delante de Maya y asumir lo que he hecho, esperando que sepa comprenderme y ayudarme.

 

\- Tranquilo, te entiendo. Te daré la receta con todo lo necesario y tú mismo podrás hacer el remedio para el chico. Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que otra alma joven y cegada de amor que no puede pensar con claridad… - La mujer agarra una pequeña caja de madera del centro de la mesa y comienza a pasar uno a uno los pergaminos que en ella guarda, hasta que encuentra el que buscaba y me lo tiende. Enseguida comprendo que se trata del manuscrito con los pasos a seguir y los ingredientes necesarios para curar a Agoney de sus heridas. - Más te vale hacer el ungüento y entregárselo a ese niño cuanto antes si no quieres ver a una anciana enfadada de verdad. - Hace una pequeña pausa para respirar tras soltar su amenaza. Asiento en silencio y la señora comienza a sonreír con aire de melancolía. - Hace años que no tengo relación con la comunidad, pero supongo que estas cosas nunca cambiarán. Pasen los años que pasen seguiremos viniendo a tierra firme confiados en encontrar ¿qué?, ¿El amor y la comprensión que no hallamos en los nuestros?; ¿Aventura?; ¿Diversión?; ¿Pasión?

 

\- Usted también encontró el amor en tierra. – No pregunto, es una afirmación de la que, tras sus últimas palabas, estoy más que seguro.

 

\- Pues claro que sí. – Asiente. - Las historias de terror que nos cuentan desde pequeños para que temamos a los humanos y no nos acerquemos por aquí no hicieron mucho efecto en mí, muchacho.

 

\- ¿Fue el abuelo de Agoney y Glenda? – La mujer me mira fijamente, dándose cuenta de algo.

 

\- Te había subestimado chico, o eres muy espabilado o alguien te habló de mí en la comunidad, lo cual dudo muchísimo. – Dice con serenidad hasta que se gira hacia mi masticando las palabras con cuidado. – Me sorprendes enormemente, porque no quiero que te ofendas, pero está claro que si te has enamorado de un humano es que no eres tan espabilado. Muy listo para unas cosas y para otras… - Ciertamente me preocupa el desprecio que hace del amor alguien que ha vivido una experiencia que debe ser aproximada a la que estoy viviendo yo.

 

\- Agoney me contó las leyendas de sirenas que corren por el pueblo y Glenda me habló de sus abuelos. – Ignoro su comentario y le explico evitando que continúe hablando. - Cuando entendí que usted era una sirena fue simple cuestión de atar cabos sueltos.

 

\- Claro que sí, chico listo, pero comprobémoslo de verdad. – Se pone seria y me mira a los ojos. – ¿Le has cantado al pequeño de los Hernández? – Su pregunta no me pilla por sorpresa, me la esperaba, lo que me da miedo es su reacción a mi respuesta.

 

\- Sí. – Respondo casi en un susurro.

 

\- Estúpido.

 

 

Su insulto cae en el aire, partiendo la espesa tensión que se había formado a nuestro alrededor. Por un momento no sé cómo reaccionar, aunque mi primer impulso es disculparme. Al fin y al cabo, es alguien mayor, con más experiencia y más sabiduría; pero enseguida lo descarto, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice por Agoney y solo le pediré perdón a él por mis actos, si es que algún día se lo llego a confesar.

Lo siguiente que se apodera de mí es rabia e incredulidad, quién se cree esta señora para juzgarme a mí cuando me acaba de confesar que ella misma actuó igual que yo en su juventud. Sin embargo, decido controlar este fuerte pronto tan mío; si quiero su consejo no puedo empezar la conversación devolviéndole el insulto.

Finalmente pienso en que desconozco cuál es su experiencia y el motivo real que le lleva a pensar que mi acto de amor es una estupidez. Descubro que tengo miedo; un miedo atroz de lo que pueda decir si pregunto, de saber demasiado de su historia y que eso condicione la mía irremediablemente. Pero, sobre todo tengo miedo de los imposibles; porque, aunque a estas alturas me he convencido y aceptado que Agoney no podrá ser mi pareja, o mejor dicho mi alma gemela, no tener confirmación mantiene viva la esperanza. No saber que algo es imposible te anima a seguir luchando por ello; aunque nunca llegues, te acerca y te permite encontrar el extremo más próximo posible a lo que deseas. En cambio, si antes de salir a correr sabes que es totalmente imposible llegar a meta, puede que ni lo intentes con verdadero interés.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó con el abuelo de Agoney? – Me animo a preguntar.

 

\- Con Gus pasó una única cosas hijo, el amor, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Éramos jóvenes e inocentes, así que hubo un tiempo en que creímos que seríamos eternos. – Dice emocionada, sus ojos brillan. – Y sí, yo también canté para él.

 

\- ¿Cómo le conoció? – Decido ir guiando a la anciana para que me cuente su historia libremente.

 

\- Por accidente, él era pescador como ya sabrás; un hombre muy intrépido que se arriesgaba a alejarse de la costa y explorar el océano con espíritu aventurero, eran otros tiempos. – Recuerda nostálgica. – Un día me atrapó una resaca mientras nadaba de vuelta a casa y llevaba horas perdida por lo que no podía volver a casa y, al buscar cobijo entre unas rocas, me golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza con ellas. Quedé malherida y, cuando ya casi había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir, él me encontró. Me sorprendió que evitara mirar mi cola, centrado únicamente en socorrerme, como haría con un igual. De repente ninguna de las horribles tendencias humanas de las que me habían advertido en casa florecían en este humano; Gus no me quería hacer daño, no me cazó, ni intentó secuestrarme o investigar más sobre mí o nuestra especie, no. Él me rescató, me llevó a su casa salvó mi vida y aceptó mi naturaleza desde el primer momento. Se sorprendió con el cambio, no lo niego, pero era más fascinación que miedo o repulsión.

 

\- ¿Y después que pasó? – Pregunto, algo impaciente.

 

\- Más bien deberías preguntar qué dejó de pasar. – Responde con sinceridad. – Conocerle y enamorarme de él fue precioso y jamás me arrepentiré, pero cuando todo acabó, porque termina acabando tarde o temprano, dejó de pasar el tiempo, dejó de pasar el espacio y me quedé atrapada sin poder avanzar. – Me asusta su tono, su mirada yace perdida en algún punto fijo de la habitación y en sus ojos prácticamente puedo ver como se reproducen las secuencias de la historia de su vida, ordenando los acontecimientos importantes antes de proceder a contármelos.

 

Maya se remonta al comienzo de su aventura, al momento en el que decidió dejar alta mar como la hija de los jefes de nuestra comunidad y legitima heredera del gobierno de esta, determinada a escapar de sus privilegios y responsabilidades y permanecer junto a Gus. Al principio solo se escapaba por unas pocas horas; sin embargo, conocer cada día más al joven y apuesto marinero de pelo oscuro y piel tostada al sol hizo que las visitas comenzaran a ser cada vez más habituales y las horas se tornaran con frecuencia en días enteros, descubriendo un mundo entero de posibilidades junto a él.

Estar en tierra firme no solo era peligroso por la evidencia del riesgo de ser descubierta, sino que pronto se dio cuenta también de lo perjudicial que era para su cuerpo salir del agua por periodos tan largos de tiempo. Su posición social le permitía el acceso a información reservada a la que Raoul por ejemplo no podría ni soñar con ver. Ella, que siempre había infravalorado y despreciado los rituales y conocimientos de su especie empezó a estudiarlos con ahincó para poder sobrevivir en tierra firme. Cuando llegó no contaba con todos los remedios, rituales y conocimientos que ha ido adquiriendo, creando y atesorando a lo largo de su vida, por lo que se limitaba a sobrevivir como podía mientras se alejaba día a día su vida de sirena.

La mujer afirma que, durante un tiempo, Gus y ella mantuvieron una simple relación de amistad, sintió en el chico la aceptación y el cariño que no recibía de los suyos y pronto se convirtió en un fuerte soporte, su verdadero vínculo con tierra firme. Poco a poco el afecto creció y se enamoraron mutuamente, el joven fue sincero y confesó que antes de conocerse tenía una relación romántica con una humana, la abuela de Agoney. Sin embargo, era bastante tarde, los sentimientos estaban ya a flor de piel y solo sabían dejarse llevar por ellos. La sirena siempre confió en hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Ya perdidamente enamorados les llegó la noticia de que su novia esperaba a su primer hijo y era una cuestión de decoro y decencia el llevar a cabo un pronto y sencillo enlace que les uniría de por vida. Maya admite que fue débil y que el amor le hizo ilusionarse tanto que una noche juntos le cantó y el día en que Gus le comunicó su decisión de asumir su responsabilidad y desposarse con la que iba a ser la madre de su hijo prácticamente acabó su vida.

Desconocedora de la moral de la época y convencida de que lo que sentía por el chico era enteramente recíproco y sería eterno ya había completado el ritual del canto de amor para él y había unido su destino al del chico. En aquel momento no pensó en las consecuencias, en el prejuicio que eso podría suponer para los suyos o en el peligro que supondría para su estatus en la comunidad el cantar para un simple humano, simplemente hizo lo que sentía.

Como es evidente, el chico no cambió su parecer, no obstante, el intento de Maya no se quedó en nada, pues descubrió que sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos y, como más tarde le confesó el que fue el amor de su vida, su voz, permaneció en su memoria y apareció en sus sueños durante los años venideros.

Marcar al chico lo convirtió irremediablemente en su alma gemela para lo bueno y para lo malo. Los evidentes sentimientos del chico, sumados a su incapacidad para ocultarlo las noches en que soñaba con la sirena y con su dulce canto de amor encolerizaban y enrabietaban a su mujer, haciendo aún más infeliz su vida de casado y promoviendo en su ya esposa un odio visceral hacia la sirena. Un odio que sirvió de caldo de cultivo para el alimento de toda clase de calumnias y difamaciones por parte de la mujer con el único fin de apartarla de su marido y desplazarla de la sociedad moralista de la época, la cual no tardó en señalarla y acusarla.

Mientras, las continuas desapariciones de la joven sirena comenzaban a alertar a sus padres y en la comunidad se empezó a cuestionar su valía como futura gobernante; algo que no le afectó demasiado, pues gobernar estaba muy lejos de su lista de prioridades.

El dolor por ver como el hombre de su vida y alma gemela formaba una familia con una humana y la responsabilidad de saberse culpable de los sueños que atormentaban y dificultaban la vida de su amado, pudo con una joven y desaconsejada sirena, a la que los suyos tampoco tardaron en dar la espalda. No podía volver a casa, repudiada por su familia al conocer lo que había hecho, pero tampoco tenía la fortaleza necesaria como para alejarse de su alma gemela sin sufrir un calvario en el intento.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo soportaste? – Digo tragando saliva por primera vez, sopesando aún su historia.

 

\- ¿Perderle? Creo que a la vista está que nunca lo superé porque sigo aquí. – Frunzo el ceño confuso por su comentario. – Sí, el se casó, formó una familia preciosa y me consta que fue todo lo feliz que le dejó mi recuerdo. Pero yo… Bueno, yo me quedé estancada. Para poder regresar a la comunidad tenía la única condición de evitar pisar tierra firme en lo que me quedara de vida y perdía, aun aceptando, mi estatus noble. – Agita las manos en el aire. - Como comprenderás esto último me daba igual, pero la simple idea de alejarme de mi Gus me provocaba una clase de dolor indescriptible que espero nunca sufras hijo. – Yo también lo espero. - Eso me llevó a tomar la decisión de establecerme en tierra firme y ver como él vivía su vida, desde lejos, sin inmiscuirme demasiado. Disfrutar tan solo de su amistad y siempre a escondidas, para no herir los sentimientos de su esposa. Me quedé en tierra y aquí conocí la verdadera soledad, me atrevo a decir que más profunda y oscura que el océano. – Intento no ser demasiado evidente, pero me compadezco y acaricio con dulzura su hombro para calmar su angustia. No debe estar siendo fácil para ella revivir sus recuerdos más dolorosos. – A pesar de todo me gusta pensar que después me redimí de mis actos y actué más como un ángel de la guarda para él y su familia que como el estorbo que realmente debí ser. Siempre le ayudé en lo que pude y aproveché mis conocimientos en sanación para curar sus heridas y tratar sus males y los de los suyos, como ya sabes que sigo haciendo. Mas tarde vencí mis miedos y empecé a hacer vida social, dejé de ocultarme y demostré que todo lo que se había dicho de mí en el pueblo era completamente falso. Por un tiempo acudí a las personas enfermas y sané sus males ganándome poco a poco el cariño y respeto de la gente. Pronto empecé a comerciar con mis remedios, abrí este negocio, mi alma gemela falleció y el resto es historia.

 

\- Pero aún sigue aquí.

 

\- Sí y Gus también sigue aquí - Sube su mano a la altura del pecho, señalando su corazón. – Este es el lugar en el que fuimos felices y será mi hogar hasta el último de mis días. Así lo decidí y así lo haré.

 

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, puedes no responder si así lo prefieres, pero ¿Llegaron a estar juntos? Ya sabe… – Me animo a preguntar, esperanzado de que mi interlocutora no se ofenda.

 

\- Llegamos a amarnos hasta el final, sí y fue mágico todas y cada una de las veces que lo hicimos. – Sonríe, sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse. - Él nunca pudo corresponder mi canto de amor, pero aun así era mi alma gemela y el vínculo que unía nuestros cuerpos era tan poderoso e irrefrenable que no se podía sofocar más que estando juntos. No es que se sintiera orgulloso cuando pasaba porque engañaba a su prometida, pero ni podíamos ni queríamos evitarlo. – Acaricia su cara, recogiendo una solitaria lagrima que corre por su mejilla. - Cuando se casó todo eso acabó, juró lealtad y cumplió siempre su promesa, se responsabilizó de cada una de sus obligaciones como esposo y padre. Me enamoré de su nobleza y lealtad y justo esos fueron los valores que terminaron separándonos.

 

\- Has dicho que nunca pudo corresponder a tu canto de amor.

 

\- Eso es lo que querías saber desde el principio, si fuimos almas gemelas, ¿no es así? – Asiento encogiendo levemente los hombros admitiendo la evidencia. – No hijo, él nunca tuvo alma gemela. Con mi canto le privé de ese derecho; él me amó y supongo que también a su esposa, pero jamás fue por completo de ninguna de las dos. – frunzo el ceño aún con dudas y la mujer parece entender mi inquietud. – No lo sé, Raoul. No sé si siendo humano habría podido completar el ritual. – Dice con un deje de exasperación. - Como imagino que ya sabrás, no puedes guiar a tu pareja en el proceso, debe ser ser una decisión propia, fruto del instinto y del amor que profesa por ti. En humanos no hay antecedentes y si los hay la comunidad se ha encargado de ocultarlos bien porque no hay información al respecto, nada, cero. Créeme cuando te digo que busqué incansablemente y pregunté hasta al último de los ancianos, pero no, nunca conseguí nada.

 

\- ¿Pero él lo intentó?

 

\- Aunque le expliqué a Gus qué era su marca y cómo la realicé, él nunca supo crear la gemela en mí, simplemente no surgió. – Me conformo con su respuesta y dejo de insistir, agacho la cabeza algo abatido. Maya toca mi mentón, levantando mi cara hasta que nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar – Hay muchas parejas que no son almas gemelas y son felices, lo mío estaba truncado desde el principio. Solo te pido que valores todos los riesgos que tu decisión puede tener en vuestra vida y en la de los que os rodean y por favor evita cometer los mismos errores que yo. – Aún sujeta mi barbilla, asegurándose de que de sigo prestándole atención.

 

\- Y con el chico, mi consejo es que no presiones ni exijas, debes esperar y disfrutar de lo que tienes con él, es la única forma de ser feliz.

 

\- Gracias por contarme tu historia y por los consejos, aún estoy muy saturado, pero lo tendré todo en cuenta. Solo me queda una última pregunta y ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo o Agoney, es simple curiosidad. Me pregunto si, después de tanto tiempo, podrías volver a la comunidad como una más – Se hace el silencio.

 

\- Me enternece que te preocupes por mi soledad, pero también tu inocencia porque aún no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas; todos me olvidaron ¿por qué yo no iba a querer olvidarles a ellos? – No quiero darle la razón en algo tan triste, pero siempre me he caracterizado por mi curiosidad y mi afán por escuchar las historias de los ancianos de la comunidad y, efectivamente, nunca había oído hablar de la señora Maya.

 

\- Tu familia ya no gobierna, no he estudiado ni oído hablar de ningún Cruz en el poder.

 

\- Ya, eso es lo que pasa con los desterrados, desaparecen para siempre.

 

\- ¿Les desterraron a todos? – Pregunto con incredulidad y miedo evidentemente mal disimulados. – Lo siento, quiero decir…

 

\- Sí, mi familia me repudió en público, pero no fue prueba suficiente para la asamblea. Nadie entendía mi posición, consideraban que había puesto en peligro a la comunidad entera por simple capricho. – Voy a interrumpir cuando me corta. – No era amor, para ellos el amor no existe a menos que ambos completéis el ritual del canto y como sabes mi humano nunca lo hizo y ni siquiera era libre para estar conmigo. Eso puso en tela de juicio la moralidad de mi familia y alertó sobre su incapacidad para educar correctamente a su propia hija y, por lo tanto, imposibilidad de servir de modelo de conducta para el resto. En asamblea se les inhabilitó y, como medida disuasoria de cara al resto de la comunidad, se nos desterró de por vida. No he vuelto a saber nada ni de la comunidad ni de mis padres. No tuve hermanos, así que ya no quedará nada de ellos. Solo yo.

 

Se hace el silencio, no me veo capaz de decir nada más; si abro la boca en este momento tan solo descubriré los miedos e inseguridades que siempre han estado latentes en mi interior y que se avivan con su historia. En mi cabeza se entremezclan desorganizados los recuerdos y vivencias de Maya y sus ojos consiguen leer mis más oscuros pensamientos retenidos sin demasiado éxito en mi silencio.

 

\- Mira chico – No me había fijado pero la mujer había desaparecido de mi vista y regresa a mi lado con una bolsa entre las manos. - Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y las recetas te las puedes quedar, hace años que no necesito verlas para elaborar nada; está todo aquí. – Dirige su largo dedo a su sien. - Además, no hay mayor orgullo para un anciano que transmitir su conocimiento y nunca había tenido a quien, ya creía que todo esto moriría conmigo. Espero que te sean muy útiles, tanto como lo fueron para mí. Y si no entiendes algo siempre puedes preguntarme y te ayudaré encantada. – La mujer nota que sigo sin prestar excesiva atención a sus palabras a pesar de mi asentimiento. – Tu historia no está escrita Raoul, no dejes que mi experiencia nuble la tuya porque en ningún momento te he hablado de imposibles. Utiliza lo que ahora sabes a tu favor, valora todos los riesgos que tus decisiones pueden tener en vuestra vida y en la de los que os rodean y evita cometer los mismos errores que yo. Los tiempos han cambiado enormemente. Conozco a los Hernández y Agoney siempre ha sido un encanto de niño, pondría la mano en el fuego por ese chico, además siempre que lo necesites podrás contar conmigo hijo, para cualquier cosa. Te prometo que, mientras yo viva, tú no estarás solo.

 

Dejo atrás la tienda y son tantas las voces que gritan en mi cabeza que ninguna consigue imponerse del todo a las demás, lo que sí logran con éxito es levantarme un dolor de cabeza insufrible e impedirme tener un pensamiento cuerdo en horas. Por primera vez no me preocupo por sentirme bloqueado y superado, me limito a dejarme llevar por mi instinto y paseo con calma por el pueblo mientras el sol empieza a bajar y la brisa marítima despeina mis cabellos.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer y, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, empiezo a buscar un lugar seguro en el que poder elaborar el ungüento. Me sorprendo al llegar a la puerta de la casita de Agoney, tenía que venir de todas maneras para dejar el frasco, así que supongo que no pasa nada si adelanto mi visita y lo elaboro aquí.

El chico se aseguró de confiarme el escondite de la llave de su puerta y, tal y como me dijo, encuentro el solar vacío. Por un momento me paro a considerar si mi irrupción en la casa se puede considerar una invasión a la privacidad de Agoney, pero mi preocupación se dispersa de un plumazo cuando veo mi cara en la pared. El chico me había avisado, pero no esperaba que cumpliese con su amenaza tan rápido.

Hace apenas unos días que entré por primera vez en esta casa y ha sido tiempo suficiente para aprenderme de memoria la localización de todas y cada unas de las fotografías familiares con las que el chico decora su espacio. Por eso me sorprendo cuando mis ojos buscan en la estantería junto a la escalera la relajada cara de Agoney sonriendo al objetivo con su cuerpo tumbado bajo el sol y lo que encuentro es mi rostro, supongo que esa es mi cara de estúpido cuando tengo al chico frente a mí.

Agarro el marco y abro la capsula buscando la imagen del chico que descansa tras la mía; la sujeto con cuidado y, tras volver a cerrar el compartimento y dejarlo en su lugar, la coloco junto al marco. Puedo respetar el hecho de que el chico quiera poner mi imagen aquí, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi cara tape la suya por lo que sonrío satisfecho cuando me alejo y veo nuestras imágenes descansando una en la otra.

No me lleva mucho tiempo disponer todos los ingredientes y materiales para elaborar el ungüento en la pequeña cocina de Agoney, me intimida un poco estar en un espacio tan limpio y blanco, pero me prometo a mí mismo que mis manazas no ensuciarán nada fatalmente. Sigo las instrucciones de Maya y por primera vez utilizo mis lágrimas en una poción. Esperaba que el momento de extraerlas sería difícil y cansado, pero en ese momento mi mente se despeja por primera vez en toda la tarde y consigo organizar todos aquellos pensamientos a los que he intentado hacer oídos sordos a lo largo de la tarde. Es demasiado que soportar, incluso para mí. La trágica historia de Maya, su paralelismo con la mía y el miedo a repetirla; su tristeza y soledad. Incluso encuentro emoción y lagrimas en lo positivo de nuestra conversación, su cariño, sinceridad y la ofrenda desinteresada de su ayuda.

Cuando doy por concluida la elaboración recojo con rapidez y dejo el ungüento enfrascado y bien cerrado en la estantería, junto a nuestras fotos; confiando en que el chico lo encuentre con facilidad cuando vuelva a casa y encuentre en él el alivio de su dolencia.

Cierro la casa y me dirijo al muelle, es tentador lanzarme al sillón o directamente a la cama del chico y descansar del agotamiento físico y mental que me colapsa aspirando el aroma a él que de seguro atesora aun sus sábanas. Sin embargo, no quiero asustarle si vuelve pronto, por lo que me marcho. Sin más demora me lanzo al agua y me alejo de tierra firme.


	10. Un gran paso

El día en que firmé mi primer contrato como cantante me enteré de la feliz noticia de que podría alojarme en el hotel los días que trabajase. Mi primer impulso fue alegrarme enormemente ya que no tendría que conducir de noche y además podría disfrutar de todas las comodidades que me ofrecía un alojamiento tan exclusivo.

Ahora que ha pasado mi primer fin de semana de trabajo la alegría se ha disipado considerablemente. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que fui demasiado optimista, ya que estaba claro que no iba a ser todo tan bonito como lo imaginaba, me dejé llevar.

No me quejo, es decir, tengo el trabajo de mis sueños, en mi ciudad, cuento con amigos como compañeros y tengo un público entregado que disfruta con mi show cada noche. Por ese lado estoy bastante satisfecho, no se puede pedir más. No obstante, una parte de mi nueva realidad sí que ha tomado un poco desprevenido a mi yo más inconformista, la soledad. A pesar de que estoy muy acostumbrado a estar solo ya que, al fin y al cabo, vivo solo; en esta nueva etapa esperaba algo más de compañía, especialmente desde que conocí a Raoul.

Pensaba que mi nuevo trabajo me daría la opción de pasármelo bien después de cantar, que por una vez no todo sería sacrificio y que las elegantes fiestas del hotel se convertirían en mis pequeños triunfos profesionales; que podría disfrutarlos con mi familia, mis amigos y con él. Obviamente no está siendo así, mi familia vino al primer show y a lo largo del fin de semana mis amigos han dejado de visitarme.

Mi público ahora se compone por una multitud de acaudalados turistas en busca de diversión y de aquellos hombres de negocios de bien que prefieren la buena música a la compañía de profesionales. Tengo algún que otro admirador que viene a cada espectáculo, como esa señora alemana que no se pierde ni los ensayos y que me para para felicitarme por mi voz y preguntarme por Bambi. Una mujer adorable y perturbadora a partes iguales.

Mis compañeros de trabajo tampoco están precisamente animados últimamente, si hace menos de un año Ricky y yo pasábamos el día juntos en clase y salíamos por Barcelona casi todas las noches; ahora se debió cansar de mí, ya que prefiere pasar el tiempo con uno de los bailarines del show, su nueva pareja. Por un tiempo nuestra amistad fue indestructible, casi tanto como sus intentos de flirteo conmigo, pero ahora ni eso. Y no es que no me alegre, lo nuestro no iba a pasar jamás y su chico es guapo y parece buena persona, solo me quejo de que ahora solo estoy con mi amigo poco más que el rato que comparto escenario con él.

Y también está Raoul, bueno, más bien no está; ni siquiera sabría localizarle desde hace días y no lo admitiré en voz alta, pero me está matando no saber si está bien. Me he acostumbrado a que cuelgue de mí como un llaverito y ahora, que se ha ido sin decir cuándo volverá, solo quiero que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible.

Pasar la noche en una habitación de hotel, por lujosa que esta sea, tirado en la cama y mirando el techo no es lo más apasionante del mundo para nadie. Supongo que fui un poquito iluso al pensar que el rubio vendría a alguna de mis actuaciones, que llenaríamos de espuma la bañera y nos lo pasaríamos genial en la cama king size, jugando y tonteando entre risas. Si alucinó con el sabor de los simples combinados del chiringuito de playa al que le llevó mi hermana, se moriría con los elegantes cócteles que preparan aquí, tan dulces y bonitos. Aquí podría achisparse sin tener que preocuparnos de no despertar a mi familia con el ruido.

Ni siquiera el regreso a casa es como lo imaginé. Este sería el momento de relajarme al fin después de días cargados de emociones, podría descansar, ensayar y perfeccionar la canción que le compuse a Raoul; pero ni eso soy capaz de cumplir.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la cara de Raoul, y en cualquier otra circunstancia me alegraría encontrarme enfrente el retrato que yo mismo coloqué en mi estantería, pero en este momento casi duele. Su imagen se clava en mi mente y unos nervios en forma de descarga recorren mi cuerpo, siguiendo un camino que culmina en mi estómago en menos de un segundo; anticipación. Parece que el chico ha estado o está en mi casa, encuentro indicios de que ha estado aquí después de que yo me fuera; mi foto compartiendo espacio con la suya, el frasco que descansa junto a ellas y varios de mis utensilios de cocina fuera de lugar. Ojalá siga aquí.

Mis ilusiones se topan con la realidad y las cosquillas en mi estómago empiezan a evaporarse tan pronto como me doy cuenta de que tan solo quedo yo entre estas cuatro paredes.

Mi estado anímico no es precisamente alegre desde hace días y físicamente empiezo a ser consciente de que me encuentro débil y enfermizo, solo que no ha sido evidente hasta que he llegado a casa y me he relajado un poco. Decido comer algo rápido; aplicarme el ungüento, que hace efecto enseguida e irme a acostar.

Al llegar a la habitación me la encuentro casi como la dejé, la ropa recogida, la cama hecha y la cortina corrida. Sin embargo, apoyada entre las sábanas y los almohadones blancos en un lateral de mi cama yace una rosa roja perfectamente conservada. Otra prueba de la visita de Raoul, no suelo ser tan fácil de impresionar, pero me derrite ver que se tomó la molestia de hacer que mi vuelta a casa sea bonita, incluso me alegra percibir un acento romántico en su trato.

Cuando llamo a mi perrita para que suba a la cama conmigo, se va directa a mis pies; Bambi parece resentida, supongo que no le hace gracia ser mi segundo plato, pero así son las cosas amiguita, preferiría compartir la cama con él y todos lo sabemos.

 

El tiempo ha debido pasar, pero en la realidad paralela en la que he convertido mi cama no sabría especificar en qué medida. Unos golpecitos resuenan en la primera planta, pero solo llaman levemente mi atención puesto que sé que es Glenda; ella es la única que llama antes de pasar y la única que hace que Bambi salte de la cama como un resorte para ir a saludarla.

 

\- ¡Ago! ¿Dónde estás? – No respondo, para qué si me va a terminar encontrando igualmente, así ahorro energía. – ¡Agoney!

 

Escucho sus pasos recorriendo la casa, abriendo una por una las puertas y cerrándolas al comprobar que no estoy en ninguna de las estancias. Incluso entra en mi pequeño estudio de música antes de tirar de lógica y subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

 

\- Oye, ya te vale, podrías responder. – Suelta al encontrarme. - ¿Qué haces en la cama tan temprano?

 

\- No sé qué hora es, así que para mí no es temprano.

 

\- Uy, ¿Estás bien? – Tampoco respondo, creo que no me duele nada, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me duele todo por dentro. De cualquier modo, no quiero moverme de aquí, las sábanas aún huelen a él y estoy suficientemente cómodo y calentito. – Bueno, venía a preguntarte por Raoul. Mañana llega parte del dinero de la indemnización que conseguisteis papá y tú y empezaremos a trabajar de verdad, con medios. Me dijo que quería participar y quería avisarle.

 

\- Si lo encuentras, es todo tuyo. – Digo con acidez, sin apartar la mirada del techo. Tendrá valor de venir preguntando por el rubio para llevárselo.

 

\- Pensé que regresaríais a la vez. ¿No sabes nada de él? – Toca la rosa que antes dejé en mi mesilla.

 

\- Que ha estado aquí, pero no sé cuándo; ni si está bien… Ni nada.

 

\- ¿Y por eso estás tan gris? – Refunfuño desde mi posición horizontal, mi hermana se hace un hueco en mi cama empujándome levemente, haciéndome rodar sobre mí mismo. Se quita los zapatos y se abraza a mí espalda. Bambi gruñe pidiendo su atención, pero ella la ignora. – Le echas de menos. – Susurra en mi oído, no es una pregunta, ya que sabe cuál es la respuesta.

 

\- No. – No voy a admitir nada. - Solo me preocupo por él.

 

\- Que mal se te da mentir. – Golpea mi pecho. - Él no te va a creer si le mientes así, es medio pez no medio tonto.

 

\- Glenda, vete un poquito a la mierda.

 

\- Eh, ya fuera de coñas, me lo puedes contar todo. Lo sabes ¿no? – Sí, siempre lo he sabido.

 

\- Es que no sé qué contarte Glen, no sé qué me pasa. No estoy bien. – Giro sobre mi posición para colocarme frente a mi hermana. – No te rías de mí, pero creía que estar con él era una elección, que no le necesitaba pero que le quería y que simplemente me gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Y ahora resulta que no; que además de quererle, le necesito. Y no me siento nada bien desde que se ha ido, me falta; y duele.

 

\- No me reiría de algo así. Yo misma tengo que ver a Oscar todos los días o me entra el mono. – Acaricia mi cara con cuidado y coloca su mano en mi frente, un gesto maternal para comprobar mi temperatura. – Pero solo han pasado tres días, tienes que aguantarlo Ago. No puedes enfermar por un chico, aunque sea Raoul, así que arranca ya muchacho.

 

Este chico ya es una entidad en sí mismo, no es uno cualquiera. No es otra boba historia de cómo os conocisteis que termina en una relación insulsa y carente de emoción. Mi hermana lo sabe, me conoce. Ella desde su cómoda posición de observadora ocasional puede ver cómo lo trato, cómo me preocupo por él, incluso en algún momento ella misma se ha implicado y le ha acogido de una forma especial. No sé si el efecto que ha conseguido crear en nosotros es normal en él o en su especie, pero nunca había sentido que alguien encajaba tan bien en mi vida; y a la primera.

 

\- ¿Sabes que tienes unas décimas de fiebre? – Cómo voy a saberlo, mi hermana no necesita termómetros para calcular la temperatura, ni el título de madre para conocer las causas y reñirme por ellas. – Esto no es solo por el rubio Agoney, estoy segura de que has estado tres días en ese hotel sin parar ni física ni mentalmente y claro, ahora viene el bajón. Pues no todo es trabajar y torturarte ¿Sabes?, deberías aprender que todo lo que le pasa a tu cuerpo influye en tu voz; que es tu instrumento; lo que te da de comer. A ver si te empiezas a tomar en serio que debes descansar y cuidarte mejor. – A medida que habla su voz suena más alta y más aguda, ella que se preocupa por mi voz debería mirar un poquito por la suya y dejar de gritarme.

 

\- No había nada más interesante que hacer en ese hotel que trabajar, créeme. – Murmullo, haciendo que mi relajado tono de voz contraste enormemente con el suyo. Mi hermana bufa ofendida, pero no modula su voz ni media octava.

 

\- Pues créeme tu cuando te digo que descansar debería ser interesantísimo para ti. Y qué si hubiera estado allí la verdadera causa de tu interés, estoy segura de que sería igual, así que no le eches la culpa a él de tu irresponsabilidad. Qué hacemos ahora con la fiebre, ¿eh?

 

\- Nada Glen, deja de gritarme que me estás poniendo nervioso. – Digo irritado. – Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco y tomarme una pastilla.

 

\- A buenas horas vas a dormir… - No se cansa, esta chica es igual de insistente para lo bueno que para lo malo. – Vale, me voy, pero más te vale descansar o se lo diré a mamá y ella es peor que yo, te lo aseguro. Si me necesitas me llamas, mañana vengo a ver cómo estás y si pasas mala noche llamamos al doctor.

 

Quiero a mi hermana, eso es algo que ni se cuestiona, pero cuando cierra la puerta y cruza el jardín en dirección a la casa de mis padres doy las gracias por perderla de vista un rato. Joder, que castigo de mujer cuando se pone en plan madre. Deseando estoy que empiece a darle nietos a mi madre y el foco de atención de sus cuidados deje de estar fijo en mí.

A pesar de que las cortinas mantienen la habitación en penumbra desde que llegué, la verdadera oscuridad de la noche empieza a hacerse lugar en toda la casa y el calor de las sábanas consigue calmarme lo suficiente como para inducirme al sueño. Mientras caigo en el silencio de la noche pienso, y mis últimos pensamientos marcan el rumbo a seguir a mis sueños. Pasa por mi mente la imagen del agua y pienso en visitas fugaces, en ungüentos mágicos y fotografías de caras sonrientes, en abrazos, en tímidos besos en la mejilla, caricias. Y pienso en canciones, en canciones de amor.  

 

Comienza como un inocente resuello musical, un eco lejano que apenas se percibe si no prestas la suficiente atención. Pronto empieza a crecer desde las sombras de mi subconsciente, donde no puedo ver quién o qué lo produce, pero tampoco puedo dejar de prestarle atención. Sin tiempo para reaccionar crece a mi alrededor y me ensordece; me envuelve por completo; embriaga mis sentidos y nubla mis pensamientos. Dejo de ser para sentir; me vuelvo líquido y fluyo entre los acordes de la melodía, el aire dejó de ser respirable hace tiempo, pero no lucho. No intento escapar, quiero descubrir qué despierta esta amalgama de sensaciones en mí; me relajo y confío, huir nunca ha sido mi plan ni lo será. Sin embargo, no lo busco, me quedo estático esperando a que me encuentre.

Estoy empezando a familiarizarme con la sensación de plenitud que la música provoca en mi cuerpo cuando esta desaparece, dejando en su lugar un sordo silencio. De repente todo es oscuro, frio y vacío, incluso en mi interior. Entonces comprendo que debo estar en el mismísimo purgatorio; solo soy un pobre e iluso hombre que ha conocido las dulces mieles de un canto hermoso, pero sin poder disfrutarlo plenamente por temor a estropearlo si lo persigue. Un pobre hombre que descubre tarde que el verdadero calvario llega cuando se ve privado de la música en sus oídos. Me doy cuenta de que, por un momento, he tenido todo lo que la vida te ofrece en la palma de la mano y que, por miedo a perderlo de vista, no la cerré y mi bien se evaporó entre mis dedos. 

Me doy cuenta de que un incipiente haz de luz se ha abierto paso a través de mi cuerpo, interrumpiendo la sobria oscuridad y despertando en mí el recuerdo de un hecho que, desdibujado por la ensoñación y el delirio, creía irrecuperable. Vuelvo al inicio, a ese momento donde lo escuché por primera vez, atrapado en un manto azul de agua turbia que me abraza y me mantiene cautivo del fondo del mar. Vuelvo al momento y lugar que me ha traído hasta aquí y que había olvidado, el acontecimiento que hace que todo tenga sentido.

 

\- Ago, Ago, despierta por favor. – Siento una mano sujetando mi cara mientas otra balancea bruscamente mi cuerpo, la irritación de mi rostro me indica que recibo suaves golpecitos desde hace un buen rato. - Agoney, me estás asustando mucho. Tienes que estar bien.

 

Me gustaría rendirme a esa voz y ese tacto tan dulces como refrescantes en contraste con mi febril piel, pero no puedo. No quiero volver a olvidarlo, ahora sé que he tenido muchas veces el mismo sueño pero que jamás lo he recordado al despertar. Necesito grabarlo en mi mente, guardar esta información para poder entenderla después.

No me doy cuenta de que las manos que me sujetaban me han abandonado hasta que vuelven a levantar mi cabeza contra un pecho mojándome ligeramente la cara. Me desvinculo de la realidad y me concentro en mi subconsciente, tratando de aferrarme a un sueño que comienza a desdibujarse sin poder evitarlo.

 

\- Ven aquí…

 

\- Ya te tengo, va a funcionar.

 

\- Tiene que funcionar.

 

\- Lo siento Ago.

 

Pierdo el amarre con mi mente a la misma vez que el ardiente calor corporal, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un cuerpo que me está soltando en el agua de mi bañera, donde me sumerge con la ropa puesta. El agua está tibia y aun así el cambio de temperatura me resulta dolorosamente brusco.

 

\- ¡Agoney! ¿Estás despierto?, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Demasiadas preguntas. - Estabas ardiendo y no sabía qué hacer.

 

\- ¿Chiquitito? – Es lo único que puedo decir cuando logro enfocar su cara, el sueño se ha hecho muy real, tanto que Raoul parece estar frente a mí. – Joder, que frio.

 

\- Perdóname. – Raoul toca mi frente con cuidado varias veces hasta que considera oportuno extender sus brazos hacia mí para que me agarre a ellos. – Ven conmigo, ya estás mejor.

 

Mientras el chico me quita la ropa mojada y me seca diligentemente, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que aún recuerdo todo lo que acabo de soñar y eso nunca me había pasado. Mis sueños o pesadillas siempre se evaporan al despertar. ¿Es posible que simplemente haya pasado a una pantalla nueva? Es decir, he soñado con un recuerdo y ahora me sumerjo en un deseo de futuro, de ahí que tenga al rubio a mi lado desnudándome con tanto cariño. Debe ser eso.

Enfundado en un pantalón de pijama limpio y con el pelo ligeramente húmedo me encamina para volver a la cama, aún temblando. Envuelto en la convicción de que el chico que me sujeta de lado no es más que fruto de una alucinación nocturna decido aprovechar la situación.

 

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Por qué no me has vuelto a cantar? – Digo con fingida indiferencia mientras me agarro a su cuerpo para subir las escaleras. Espera, ¿ha bajado las escaleras conmigo en brazos? Ya no hay duda, es un sueño.  

 

\- Tenía cosas que hacer, importantes. – Parece sorprendido y escurre el bulto ante la otra pregunta, pero a mí no me la da. En la vida real no me atrevería a insistir, pero total, solo es un sueño.

 

\- A mí me gustó, mucho. Deberías ser cantante, es como muy obvio, sirena, canto… - Hablo más para mí mismo que para él. – No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. – Susurro entre dientes sin pretender siquiera que el falso Raoul me escuche.

 

\- No quiero ser cantante y nada es obvio, nosotros no cantamos para la gente. – Responde muy tajante, su tono es seco. - Agoney, será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento, cuando te sientas mejor.  

 

\- ¿Pero por qué? Me siento genial y luego seguro que desapareces. – Frena en seco y me agarro a su cuello para no caer. Quedamos uno frente al otro. - Cantaste para mí.

 

\- Tú no eres cualquiera. Y ya déjalo por favor.

 

\- ¿Es un secreto? – Si me sintiera medianamente cuerdo pararía, si fuera él dejaría de incomodarle, pero no es así por lo que me despreocupo y me acerco un poco más, poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca, sellando sus labios. Hasta que agarra mi mano y la vuelve a colocar alrededor de su cuello mientras niega en silencio.

 

\- No es un secreto, bueno… no lo sé, no puedo decirte nada más Agoney.

 

\- No hace falta, lo siento por dentro. – Me mira sin entender. – A ti, ¿Tú también me sientes? 

 

\- No te haces una idea de cuánto te siento. – Dios, quiero que me sienta, pero de verdad. Su respuesta supera cualquier expectativa y me acerco más, sin miedo. No se puede asustar, no puede huir ni enfadarse puesto que no está aquí realmente.

 

Le beso, un simple e inocente roce que comienza en sus comisuras y en el que mis labios le acarician con suavidad y atrapan entre ellos a su labio superior, intentando alargar todo lo posible el contacto. Apenas unos segundos en los que no hay dientes, lengua o aliento desenfrenado como en los besos que he dado en el pasado; este es un beso lento, suave y cuidadoso, pero que enseguida siento en lo más bajo de mí estómago con más fuerza que ningún otro. Aún con los ojos cerrados siento su incredulidad, me alejo un poco y acaricio su nuca calmándolo; pronto siento como sus manos suben por mi espalda, empezando a responder a mis atenciones, rindiéndose a mis afectos. Sonrío sobre su aliento, feliz por mi pequeña victoria y vuelvo a acercarle a mi cuerpo, matando todo el espacio que hay entre nosotros para volver a lanzarme a sus labios, que ahora sí me reconocen y empiezan a responder. Me animo a recorrer su dulce boca con mi lengua, venerando cada milímetro de su suave piel, suavizando con mi saliva el camino que quiero que sigan mis besos. No he terminado cuando el chico me da permiso para profundizar abriendo ligeramente su boca y dejando que me abra paso en ella; siento su lengua de vuelta, es una lucha caliente y húmeda, y daría mi vida porque no acabase jamás. Si hace minutos decía que me había bajado la fiebre puedo asegurar que ahora son sus besos los que están consiguiendo que arda aún con más fuerza.

 

\- Agoney, para. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? - Se deshace de mi abrazo con tacto, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que sea una broma y vuelva. – Cuando despiertes estaré aquí. – Señala la cama cuando llega arriba, esperando a que le siga y obedezca sin rechistar.

 

\- ¿Aquí donde? No te vayas otra vez por favor, si tengo que dormir para despertar de verdad lo haré, pero duerme conmigo. – Me da igual lo ilógico que eso suena, o que pueda percibir mi tono de súplica, me siento demasiado débil física y emocionalmente y ni siquiera puedo controlar que se quede conmigo. El chico se quita el polo negro mojado y se tumba en la cama, espera a que me duerma y actúa como el guardián de mi descanso. No le hago mucho esperar y vuelvo a caer rendido, dándole las gracias y abrazándome a él sin mucho miramiento. El miedo a que vuelva a desaparecer no ha desaparecido, siento temor por cómo de arrasados quedarán mis sentimientos en el momento en que amanezca solo y enfermo en la cama, pero me rindo con sus caricias.

 

 

No estaba dentro de mis planes volver tan pronto a tierra firme, pero no he podido remediarlo. A mi partida me distancié de la orilla con la seguridad y la tranquilidad plena que me aporta el hecho de presentir las emociones y cambios de humor de Agoney. Sumergido en agua mis sentidos no es que se agudicen, pero sí se ven librados de todo el ruido y las interrupciones a las que están sometidos en tierra. Y aunque nunca tengo problemas para percibir al chico, cuando estoy en mi medio puedo profundizar aún más en nuestra conexión. Cosa que agradezco si me tengo que alejar de él por días como en esta ocasión.

La noche de mi partida podía notar su felicidad, quizás no en su versión más plena ya que se atisbaba cierto matiz de nostalgia, pero al menos pude irme de su lado con la seguridad de que le dejaba con buen ánimo, entregado a su nuevo trabajo, bien cuidado y sabiendo que, aunque no podía estar con él, tenía a los suyos a su lado.  Durante varios días esto me permitió seguir el programa que me había fijado sin problema, sin embargo, ayer empecé a sentir que su alegría se apagaba y mi cuerpo se contagiaba de la apatía y el desencanto que me hacía llegar a través de nuestro vínculo. No quería preocuparme, lo último que quiero es agobiar al chico, así que intenté mantenerme fuerte y suponer que podría solucionarlo solo.

Sin embargo, esta noche ha sido el colmo y no he podido soportarlo más, tras varios días muy intensos en la comunidad había podido encontrar un rato para quedar con Miriam. Iba a acompañarme a buscar algunos de los ingredientes de las recetas de la señora Maya, quería tener un detalle con ella por todo lo que me había ayudado y obsequiarla así con bienes que sé que solo se encuentran en alta mar y de los que, me consta, no disfruta en sus elaboraciones desde hace años. 

El plan era redondo, podría alejarme un poco del ambiente enrarecido y temeroso de la comunidad, las incesantes preguntas de mi familia sobre tierra firme y el peculiar olfato de mi hermano para leer en mis ojos cualquier secreto que guardo. En casa nunca puedo bajar la guardia, no podía antes de conocer en persona a Agoney y mucho menos ahora que aparece en cada uno de mis pensamientos.

El paseo con mi amiga nos serviría para ponernos al día, confiarle todo lo que ha pasado desde nuestro último encuentro. Sin embargo, a medida que tomábamos más y más distancia con la comunidad y, por lo tanto, también con tierra firme, me empecé a sentir cada vez peor. Llegó un punto en que no sabía si era Agoney el que estaba mal y me lo transmitía o si era mi propio cuerpo reclamándome que no me alejara más y volviera junto a él. No me di opción a seguir pensándolo puesto que tardé muy poco en decidir dejar todo atrás y venir a tierra firme a comprobarlo yo mismo.

Todo para hallar a un Agoney totalmente ido, ardiendo en fiebre y aparentemente deseoso de respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera tenía idea de que se estaba planteando. Me sorprenden sus palabras, sus gestos, las conclusiones que parece empezar a alcanzar respecto al canto de amor. Me sorprende que haya sido necesario alejarme de él para que me vea con mayor claridad, pero me entristece y preocupa el efecto que ha tenido en él nuestra separación y me da miedo que los avances que hemos hecho en este rato no sean más que simples alucinaciones y no recuerde nada al despertar. Yo no puedo decirle nada más, lo dijo la señora Maya, todo depende de él.

El chico parecía desear estar conmigo, casi tanto como yo deseaba volver a verle desde que me fui. Creía haberle dejado en buenas manos, creía que Glenda estaría a su lado o que él mismo se cuidaría un poco más, pero ya da igual, estoy feliz de ver que está mejor, de tenerle otra vez entre mis brazos y de haber venido yo porque solo así he podido sentir sus labios por primera vez.

Sus besos son el paraíso y solo espero que, si los recuerda al despertar, no se enfade conmigo por no haberle parado, soy consciente de que estaba muy ido con la fiebre, pero no tuve valor para frenarle. No quería aprovecharme de la situación, pero había pasado tanto miedo por él que al volver a tenerle cerca y recuperado de la fiebre no se me ocurría mejor forma de celebrarlo que corresponder sus besos. Además, era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace años y en esta última semana con especial intensidad; prometo que no volveré a besarle sin que me lo pida y sea plenamente consciente de ello, pero este lo guardaré en mi memoria para siempre.   

 

Agoney se revuelve en mi pecho, busca el calor de mi cuello y suspira con placer al encontrarlo. Agarro una manta y nos tapo con cuidado de no despertarle, acaricio su mejilla y dejo un beso en su frente. Permito que mi cuerpo se relaje al fin en contacto con el suyo, amoldándome a su postura, como si estuviera específicamente hecho para sostenerle, calmarle y darle cobijo en mis brazos.

Apenas había podido valorar lo completo que me siento cuando estamos juntos, no hasta que me he visto obligado a tomar distancia. Está claro que la separación nos ha dolido a los dos, pero también nos ha permitido ver las cosas más claras. Si Agoney recuerda nuestra conversación y los besos al despertar habremos dado un gran paso en positivo, pero si no lo hace yo no podré decirle nada y tendré que volver a alta mar con un sabor agridulce en los labios.

Porque sí, debo volver. Esta noche solo ha sido una escapada, dejé a Miriam cubriéndome, pero la comunidad me necesita, al menos hasta que todo esté más tranquilo, hasta que hayamos podido ahuyentar del todo a André y hayamos asegurado todo nuestro territorio, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para ponerlo todo en claro y que entiendan mi partida.

Estos días mi principal labor ha sido colaborar con la comunidad y poner en valor a los humanos, hablarle a mi familia indirectamente de Agoney y los suyos, contarles lo que ha hecho por nosotros, explicarles lo necesario que es el trabajo de personas como Glenda y que hay pescadores éticos que se han puesto de nuestro lado sin siquiera conocer nuestra existencia. Aún son reticentes, muchos ni siquiera quieren oírme. Incluso mis padres dudan, ellos no conocían mi interés en los humanos y tienen muy arraigada la moral temerosa que impone nuestra sociedad. Aún así les noto agradecidos y orgullosos de mí por haber venido a tierra firme y haber conseguido un cambio significativo, creo que puedo ponerles de mi parte, creo que podrían llegar a comprender lo que siento por tierra firme y por Agoney. Podrían aceptarlo con el tiempo, aunque sería mucho más fácil si yo también fuera el alma gemela de Agoney, eso haría que mi argumento fuera incuestionable.  

Mi hermano es más complicado, él es perfecto en muchas cosas, pero suspende en materia social; lo referente a la comunicación y la comprensión no parece entrar en su dura cabeza. Él es fuerza, resistencia y físico; puede construir y destrozar, proteger y atacar, pero no tengo tan claro que fuera capaz de sanar, cuidar o comprender. No admite que los humanos le dan miedo, pero yo sé que es así, teme el cambio, lo desconocido. Álvaro ha crecido, pero sigue siendo el niño asustado que me reñía por asomarme a la orilla para contemplar a Agoney y llegaba a casa dispuesto a chivarse a mis padres para que me pusieran un castigo ejemplar que me disuadiera de reincidir. Será mucho más complicado hacerle comprender, pero no le tengo miedo, sé que me quiere con todo su corazón y confío en que pondrá de su parte si soy sincero con él.

No duermo en toda la noche, no quiero perder ni un minuto de estar con Agoney, me limito a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, mirar su descanso y sentirme afortunado por tenerle conmigo. Está amaneciendo cuando el chico abre los ojos y mira desorientado a su alrededor hasta que sus profundos y oscuros ojos me encuentran junto a él.

 

\- Raoul… ¿Has vuelto de verdad? – Murmura aún somnoliento fijando su mirada con dificultad y sentándose sobre sus piernas para acariciar mi cara y mi pelo, como si tratase de descubrir algún truco de magia.

 

\- ¿Creías que era de mentira? – Digo, tratando de ayudarle a recordar. Acomodo mi espalda en el cabecero de su cama, hace horas que quería estirarme y no lo hice por no despertar al chico. – Vine anoche y te encontré enfermo. – No dice nada, sigue mirándome fijo y frunce el ceño. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

 

\- No lo sé, soñé cosas y también soñé contigo, pero ahora estás aquí. – Desliza sus manos por mi cabeza y cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho -No sé qué es real y qué no.

 

\- Todo es real, créeme. – Se sonroja y agarro su mano al pasar sobre mi corazón, manteniéndola en esa posición entrelazada con la mía durante un rato, hasta que la llevo a mi boca para besar el dorso de la suya.

 

\- ¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

 

\- Tengo que volver, necesitan mi ayuda. André ha vuelto a husmear por nuestra zona y están algo preocupados por su insistencia. Se han extremado las medidas de seguridad, se viene una época de restricciones en la comunidad, pero al menos hemos conseguido despistarle. – Agoney no deja de mirar la unión de nuestras manos, llamo su atención y levanta su cara con pesadez. – Estamos mucho mejor, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de cientos de humanos, tan solo de uno y eso es gracias a ti.

 

\- Es más bien gracias a ti, pero vale. Gracias por venir anoche y por cuidarme y… en fin, quedarte conmigo. – Dice de carrerilla, no sé si son imaginaciones mías o trata de darme largas.

 

\- Estaré siempre que lo necesites. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa. – El chico añade una ceja levantada a la mueca de disgusto que es su rostro desde que le he dicho que tengo que marcharme. – Prométeme que te cuidarás mejor, estaré pendiente de ti y sabré si incumples la promesa. – El chico sonríe al fin y asiente sin dudarlo.

 

\- Glenda también me pidió que me cuidara anoche, debo de ser un desastre. Aunque en realidad ella te buscaba a ti, pero bueno.

 

\- No eres un desastre, pero me encantaría que hicieras por ti, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de lo que haces por los demás. Está bien que nos cuides a todos, pero tú eres lo más importante para los que te queremos y te necesitamos sano y feliz. – Entorna los ojos al oír mi declaración, sonríe tímidamente y se acerca más.

 

\- Anoche eras tú de verdad. – No es una pregunta así que no le respondo, me acomodo en el cabecero de su cama y sonrío también con más vergüenza que timidez. – ¿Me besaste?

 

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, no fue así del todo. – Las palabras se me atragantan y los nervios se agarran a mi estómago. - Yo… Lo siento, no estuvo bien aprovecharme de tu situación.

 

\- No tienes ni idea, más bien me aproveché yo de mi situación. Pero no lo siento ni un poquito.

 

\- Yo tampoco. – Digo mirándole a los ojos, su timidez se ha transformado en desvergüenza y me parece la imagen más tierna y a la vez sensual que he visto jamás. Agoney de rodillas en la cama mirándome y confesando que le gustó besarme. – Podría hacerlo otra vez. - Sonreímos a la vez y tiramos mutuamente de nuestro agarre para volver a sentir nuestros labios.

 

Nos besamos sin el temor de estar aprovechándonos el uno del otro. Ahora puedo acariciar su mentón, sentir en mi piel el tacto áspero de su barba y el cálido roce de su aliento sin culpabilidad, puedo abrazar sin miedo su cuerpo y acomodar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para tenerle más cerca y poder profundizar más aún en su boca. Por fin han desaparecido las dudas y el miedo a estar sobrepasando los límites de la pasada noche, ahora tenemos la seguridad de que ambos lo deseamos, nos deseamos; ahora sabemos que no hay nada de malo en esto, que no hay nada mejor que nuestros besos, esos besos que nublan y a la vez despejan nuestras mentes y traen caricias que echábamos de menos antes incluso de haberlas sentido nunca.

 

Cuando parto con el amanecer le prometo que estaré atento por si me vuelve a necesitar, le digo que solo tiene que acercarse al mar y le sentiré, aunque es seguro que le sentiría igualmente, aunque estuviera a kilómetros de la orilla.

Me voy con la seguridad de que estamos bien, de que el chico está recuperado y de que si cumple la promesa que me ha hecho no volverá a enfermar. Aunque temo que le dé por pensar en lo que descubrió ayer y no consiga llegar a una conclusión. No quiero que vuelva a preguntarme sobre el canto de amor porque, como ya le dije ayer, no puedo decirle nada directamente y podría hacerle daño evitando el tema. Me doy cuenta de que me preocupan más sus sentimientos de lo que me imaginaba, pero es que si algo tengo claro es que quiero a Agoney desde antes incluso de conocerle y sé que lo único que deseo, en ese orden, es que esté bien, sea feliz y me corresponda. Y si algo falla, espero por mi bien que sea lo último.


	11. Una simple rosa

Apenas hace unos minutos de la llegada del amanecer Raoul se levantó para volver a irse a su hogar. A pesar de su insistencia para que me quedara en la cama descansando, hice oídos sordos y me levanté para acompañarle al muelle y despedirle; su marcha había dejado las sabanas frías y no me apetecía pasar un minuto más entre ellas.

Una vez salimos de mi casa, el chico quiso enseñarme la forma más rápida a la que podía recurrir para comunicarme con él en caso de necesitarlo. En ese momento evité con todas mis fuerzas decirle lo que rondaba mi mente, pues ya estaba necesitando llamarle y ni siquiera había partido aún; supuse que mi comentario solo conseguiría complicar su despedida, por lo que evité que escapara de mis labios.  

No había salido el sol y la gélida corriente de las primeras horas de la mañana calaba mis huesos cuando Raoul entró en el agua. Casi sentí pena por él cuándo vi que se quitaba la ropa y se lanzaba al mar sin mayor protección al frio que su piel.

Al agacharme con la intención de darle un beso de despedida, Raoul agarró mi mano y la llevó hacia él. El chico trató sin éxito de guardar el calor de mi piel, sumergiéndola entre sus manos en el agua helada y me indicó que solo tenía que pensar en él y hacer ese gesto y él acudiría a mí llamada lo antes posible. No puedo mentir y decir que eso me consuela demasiado, egoístamente preferiría tener contacto directo mediante WhatsApp y así poder molestarle de vez en cuando dejándole algún que otro mensaje de texto impertinente. Sin embargo, no tengo más remedio que conformarme, al menos ahora podré dar con él de algún modo; no habrá emoticonos, pero habrá comunicación, algo es algo.

El resto de la mañana es densa y transcurre con una lentitud exasperante, no tengo cuerpo para hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una ducha se me antoja lo suficientemente reconfortante como para desnudarme y, al haberme quedado solo en casa, no tengo tampoco a nadie con quien hablar. Decido darle una oportunidad al sofá; enciendo la televisión y entre mordiscos a mi tostada y caricias a Bambi intento llenar mi tiempo con uno de esos capítulos repetidos de chistes malos y sonrisas enlatadas. Supongo que me puedo permitir el lujo de holgazanear un rato y renovar energías, aunque solo sea por una vez.

Mi hermana, sin embargo, amanece con una disposición totalmente opuesta; ella entra como un torbellino destructivo en mi casa, dispuesta a hacer la ronda de comprobación, descubrir si sigo vivo y limpiar todo lo que dejé por recoger al hacerme el desayuno. Comprueba mi temperatura y deja a mi alcance una extraña bolsa de paja llena de hierbas y objetos que no había visto antes. Cuando le pregunto confiesa haberla encontrado tirada en mi jardín y me insta a no ser tan descuidado con mis pertenencias. Tras su segunda bronca por mi falta de responsabilidad en menos de diez horas, decido dejar para luego el misterio de la bolsa y levantarme lo antes posible para irme a resguardar a los brazos de mi madre; con un poco de suerte ella no me reñirá tanto como mi malhumorada hermana.

 

\- ¿Y el pequeño ruso? – Pregunta mi madre. Hace rato que nos sentamos en el sofá a ver juntos un concurso matinal de la tele. Con mi cuerpo estirado entre los cojines y mi cabeza en su regazo charlamos de banalidades sin importancia, hasta que saca el que se ha convertido en su tema favorito y el único del que no estoy autorizado para darle información. - Creía que ayer llegaríais juntos y que me lo presentarías al fin.

 

\- ¿Mamá, sabes que no todos los rubios tienen por qué ser rusos no? Ese no es ruso, por ejemplo. – Digo evitando el tema de Raoul y señalando a un concursante de cabello dorado que justo aparece en pantalla, el cual, con semblante confuso, dice consonantes sin ton ni son para tratar de adivinar la letra del estribillo del mayor hit de Mónica Naranjo. - Por dios, no es tan difícil tío ¡Sobreviviré! – Digo entonando como puedo el ritmo de la canción, no es fácil llegar a semejante nota sin incorporarme.

 

\- Ese no, pero en Tenerife el ochenta por cien son rusos, y el otro veinte son británicos borrachines de despedida de soltero, ¿Bueno qué? – Insiste, no es fácil distraer a esta mujer.

 

\- Que está con su familia, ellos le necesitan también. – Dejo de prestar atención a la televisión, ese chaval lo tiene muy negro para ganar algo hoy, mejor no presenciar el ridículo.

 

\- Eso es bueno hijo, la familia debe ser siempre lo más importante. – Dice mi madre, prestando atención a acariciarme el pelo. - Tú también nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte, por eso no te preocupes.

 

\- No hace falta que me cuidéis mamá, estoy mucho mejor. – No me gusta preocupar a mi madre. Lo último que me apetece es que mi familia sienta que tienen que estar pendientes de mí y cuidarme como si fuera un bebé. Debería ser yo el fuerte por ella, no pasa por su mejor momento de salud y ¿voy yo a ser tan egoísta de desviar la atención de la familia hacia mí? No puedo hacerle eso, por mal que me sintiera o por más triste que estuviera no se lo merece.

 

\- Siento no haber estado contigo anoche, tu hermana no me dijo nada hasta esta mañana y de todas maneras sin luz no es seguro que me mueva sola por la casa, si me caigo para qué queremos más.

 

\- Tranquila mamá, anoche estuve bien cuidado. – Evito confesar quién me dedicó sus atenciones para no reavivar su curiosidad.

 

\- Ahora lo estarás mejor aún, antes de irse a trabajar Glenda me ayudó a preparar sopita para comer y podemos llamar al médico luego.

 

\- Mamá, ¿Ves esta carita? – Digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa ensayada cuando veo que comienza a analizar mi expresión. Ella asiente sin entender muy bien a dónde quiero llegar. - ¿Te parece que estoy enfermo?

 

\- Mi niño siempre fuerte, siempre guerrero ¿me preocupo demasiado? – Levanto mis cejas y asiento para evidenciar que estoy de acuerdo con su afirmación. - Es que me aterroriza la idea de que enfermáis tu hermana o tú, sois mi vida hijo. – Abrazo a mi madre y me quedo a su lado el resto de la mañana, y también de la tarde.

 

Cuando regreso a casa el sol ya se ha puesto y mis pies me dirigen automáticamente a mi pequeño estudio de música, decido que la mejor medicina para mi alma es volver a escuchar la canción que compuse hace unos días. Me encanta dejar que pase un poco el tiempo y escuchar lo que compuse para comprobar si la primera impresión se consolida o si encuentro fallos que la emoción de crear no te permitió ver.

En este caso no necesito cambiar ni una sola coma, esta canción nació de mí y de él; la música surgió en base a todo lo que me hace sentir Raoul, cuando está conmigo e incluso cuando está lejos, y creo que mis manos jamás podrán interpretar una melodía más hermosa que esta.

 

 

\- Traidor, no quiero saber nada de ti eh, aléjate de mí Raoul. – Vocifera mi amiga, dándose la vuelta para huir de mi tan pronto como me ve acercarme a ella.

Hoy me tocaba hacer guardia desde temprano, por lo que al despedirme de Agoney voy directo a la entrada de la cueva en la que sé que la encontraré sustituyéndome. Si te adentras en esta caverna superficial atraviesas un pequeño monte submarino por su interior y, en días de mar en calma, te permite acceder desde nuestro territorio en alta mar sin ser visto por nadie. Además, su localización entre islas te ofrece una amplia visual del archipiélago y los barcos que lo surcan; desde aquí podemos controlar prácticamente toda la actividad del mar y adelantarnos a cualquier clase de amenaza a la comunidad.

No es una zona frecuentada por humanos debido a la alta peligrosidad de sus aguas en días de temporal y a la dificultad de acceso en embarcación por la barrera que suponen las rocas que rodean la gruta; los humanos solo podrían aproximarse a esta cueva a nado y, jamás he visto a ninguno arriesgarse a morir en el intento. Esta posición es lo más cerca de tierra firme que he visto jamás a otra sirena. Sí es cierto que, durante la adolescencia en alguna ocasión, conseguí arrastrar más próximo a la orilla a mi hermano, pero si lo digo en voz alta lo negará en redondo. Supongo que siempre he considerado este lugar como el túnel intermedio entre mis dos mundos, el que me ha tocado vivir y el que siempre he sentido que debía vivir.

Conozco este sitio desde muy pequeño y entonces simplemente era el atajo ideal para llegar a casa antes que mi hermano y evitar que se chivara de alguna de mis travesuras. Ahora los tiempos han cambiado y su localización ha supuesto para las sirenas, más que nunca, una verdadera ventaja estratégica ante la amenaza de los humanos.

 

\- Vamos Miriam, no será para tanto. – Sigue adentrándose en la cueva de vuelta a la comunidad – Vuelve Miriam, vuelve.

 

\- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? – Dice regresando con la expresión embravecida. - No estabas aquí para saberlo. Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué la pasa a tu hermano?

 

\- ¿A Álvaro? – Me sorprende que me pregunte por él justo ahora que iba a tratar de explicarme. - Que yo sepa nada.

 

\- Ya te digo yo a ti que sí… Tus padres aceptaron mis excusas sin más, pero tu hermano me sometió a un interrogatorio de media hora, no se fía una mierda de ti amigo.

 

\- Ah bueno… ya, de nunca. Y con razón. – Los dos reímos sin consuelo, no es como si mi hermano no tuviera motivos para sospechar de mí. – Oye, pero no nos pilló ¿no?

 

\- ¿Qué crees? soy una experta en manipular a los tritones, de nada.

 

\- Eso explica que te hayas pasado a las sirenas, ¿afrontas nuevos retos amiga? – Decido picarla en lugar de darle el gusto de darle las gracias tan rápido.

 

\- ¿Kamiga? – Nuevas carcajadas resuenan en las paredes de la cueva, multiplicándose a su vez por mil con el eco. – ¡Shh! calla, que todavía nos escuchará alguien y

a la mierda la guardia. – Nos tranquilizamos y asumimos nuestros puestos, ahora en silencio.

 

Al cabo de un rato, observar se convierte en la actividad más tediosa del mundo y decido continuar con nuestra conversación augurando que hoy, como viene pasando desde hace días, habrá poca actividad en la costa.

 

\- No sé por qué me meto contigo por intentarlo con chicas cuando el mayor reto lo tengo yo con Agoney.

 

\- Ah sí, el doliente humano, casi se me había olvidado – Dice mi amiga con un pequeño deje dramático. - ¿Cómo está?

 

\- No te rías, le encontré en la mierda más absoluta, enfermo, triste, muy mal. Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia Miriam, si no llego a ir… - Un escalofrío espeluznante me recorre de pies a cabeza – No quiero ni pensarlo.

 

\- ¿Necesitaba a alguien o te necesitaba a ti? – No sé qué responder, jamás nadie me ha necesitado en exclusiva.

 

\- No sé si me necesitaba justo a mí, pero solo estaba yo así que no tuvo más elección.

 

\- Ya, lo digo porque lo sentiste como si te llamara, al menos eso dijiste anoche. – Tiene razón, lo dije. Lo había olvidado entre la amalgama de nervios y miedo que sentí. Me encojo de hombros incapaz de responder algo coherente - ¿Y ya está bien?

 

\- Me quedé a cuidarle y le dejé mejor, sí. Gracias por cubrirme amiga, no debería meterte en mis problemas y aun así siempre estás para mí cuando te necesito.

 

\- Tus problemas siempre han sido los míos. Además, ya quisiera yo un problema tan guapo como tu humano.

 

\- ¿Y tú que sabes si es guapo? No le has visto Miriam.

 

\- Me elegiste como tu mejor amiga rubio, está claro que tienes un gusto exquisito.

 

\- Cierto. – La imagen de la cara de Agoney viene a mi mente y me lleva de inmediato a pensar en los besos que compartimos hace apenas unas horas. Una sonrisilla tonta de medio lado ocupa mi expresión - Ha pasado algo esta noche.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho ahora puta del demonio? Mira que yo no te cubro escapadas románticas eh, te buscas a otra, que yo me busco la vida para que no me pillen y no le pido nada a… - Interrumpo su monologo antes de que siga imaginando cosas que no son.

 

\- Miriam, me besó, solo eso. Nada más. – Abre los ojos a más no poder y se lanza hacia mí, directa a agarrarme para que no me escape.

 

\- ¿Y te parece poco un beso? Besaste a un humano, eso es la hostia e infringe como mil normas. – Se para a pensarlo un momento sin soltar un agarre que empieza a lastimarme los brazos – Pero bueno, que les den a las normas. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te gustó? – Me separo disimuladamente, pero me persigue.

 

\- Son muchas preguntas, pero sí, fue mejor de lo que había imaginado y lo imaginé muchas veces, créeme.

 

\- Me alegro mucho amigo – Se lanza a mis brazos sonriendo y me abraza fuerte. – Te mereces que todo esto vaya bien, además, merecemos saber qué es lo que pasa después de enamorarte de un humano y aquí nadie nos lo va a decir visto lo visto.

 

\- Aquí no, pero en tierra conocí a alguien que sí. – Mi amiga frunce el ceño, parece no entender. Por un momento dudo si me beneficia contarle todo lo que he descubierto; ya tengo bastante con las inseguridades que despertó en mí el relato del pasado de la señora Maya, como para sumarle otro punto de vista. Sin embargo, me decido a contarle la historia de amor de la anciana sirena y cómo terminó desterrada y sola en tierra firme por culpa de la incomprensión de la comunidad ante un amor real pero no correspondido.

 

Miriam siempre ha golpeado las dudas y los miedos fuera de mí, ella siempre ve el lado positivo a las cosas y si con alguien puedo ser sincero, es con ella. Mi amiga no hace ningún ruido, apenas pestañea durante todo mi relato, deja que le cuente todo lo que yo creo oportuno y no hace más preguntas de las necesarias para comprenderlo todo bien. Parece impresionada de que apenas una semana en tierra firme hayan sido suficientes para descubrir tantas cosas sobre mí mismo y sobre nuestra naturaleza.

 

\- Es increíble Raoul, en años aquí nunca nos han hablado con sinceridad. Esta panda de mentirosos ha borrado una página importante de la historia de nuestra comunidad como si nada. ¡Eran gobernantes por el amor de Neptuno!

 

\- No quiero que me pase eso, no quiero que mi familia sufra por mi culpa. Que mi padre pierda su forma de vida, no le harían más encargos en su trabajo y mi hermano no podría seguir su entrenamiento, no le permitirían pertenecer al cuerpo de defensa de la comunidad y es su única ambición.

 

\- Sí, esa y joder la marrana, que también se le da muy bien. – Repruebo a mi amiga, es un tema serio y no da lugar a bromas tan básicas. – A ver, no te tiene que pasar lo mismo que a ella; esa sirena no consiguió que su humano le correspondiera. Además, él jugaba a dos bandas y se había comprometido, tu caso es totalmente distinto.

 

\- Gus sí la correspondía, solo que no supo marcarla y para la comunidad eso es lo único que parece importar. – Comento exasperado. - Si su humano hubiera roto su compromiso, se hubiera quedado con ella, hubieran tenido hijos y sido felices, nada habría cambiado en el destino de su familia. Si no hay marca de alma gemela ni siquiera te escuchan, no es amor y punto. Y Maya ni siquiera me aseguró que un humano pueda llevar a cabo el ritual del canto de amor.

 

\- No, pero sí te dijo que no le hablaras de él a Agoney, que dejaras que lo descubriera solo ¿no? – Asiento. - Eso quiere decir que cree en la posibilidad de que lo descubra y pueda llevarlo a cabo.

 

\- Por eso te he contado esto, eres la única que haría una lectura tan positiva del dolor por el que tuvo que pasar esa pobre sirena. – Siento cómo la mano de mi amiga comienza a acariciar mi hombro, su forma de transmitirme aliento cuando sabe que las palabras ya no pueden. – Miriam, ella era noble, podía acceder a todos los manuscritos del saber de las sirenas sin restricción, preguntar a todos los ancianos de la comunidad y tenía un dominio de la sanación y las pociones que yo no puedo ni soñar con adquirir en vida y aun así no lo consiguió.

 

\- Quizás todos sus títulos no eran más que una carga que forzó una sanción disciplinaria, una decisión desmedida con la que cohibir al resto de sirenas de seguir sus pasos. – Nota mis dudas a su argumento. – ¡No lo sabes! Juega tus cartas Raoul y no te preocupes por una partida que se perdió hace años. Aprende de ella, pero no le des más importancia a su historia de la que tiene, ahora la tienes a ella de tu lado y a mí, que también valgo mucho.

 

\- Eso no lo dudes, eres la mejor amiga que puedo desear. – La abrazo con ganas, ocultando mis incipientes lágrimas en su cuello. – Te quiero.

 

\- Yo también te quiero enano. – Dice devolviéndome el abrazo con fuerza. – Anda tira, que tenemos que regresar a casa ya.

 

 

 

Me despierto con la cara apoyada en una superficie dura y fría, la luz que entra en la habitación me ha espabilado levemente y la baja temperatura ha terminado de devolverme a la realidad. Apenas consigo incorporarme cuando empiezo a sentir una rigidez inusual en mi cuello y un intenso dolor de espalda que comienza en las lumbares y que, al recuperar poco a poco una postura erguida, sube hacia las dorsales. Mierda, anoche me quedé dormido al piano y parece que estaba tan cansado que hasta ahora mi cuerpo no se ha quejado de la incómoda postura; no le recomiendo a nadie pasar la noche babeando sobre las teclas de un piano, amaneces congelado y más tieso que un palo.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo del vívido y hermoso sueño con mi infancia que aún rebota por mi mente consigue calmar mi incomodidad. Sonrío al recordar la sonrisa de mi madre sujetando una videocámara en mi dirección mientras me acerco a ella con mi hermana detrás; Glenda me presenta como el señor Agoney y mi madre me pide que cante para ella entre risas, a lo que respondo con un intento de actuación muy pobre, pero que mi madre aplaude sin pensarlo.

Con una sonrisa imposible de reprimir me dirijo hacia el baño lo más rápido que mis pies helados me permiten y me doy un relajante baño de agua caliente en el que consigo calmar, al menos en parte, el frío y la incomodidad que parecen haberse adueñado de mi durante la noche.

Es un hecho que la música me abstrae, pero debería haber parado a tiempo. Ayer le prometí a Raoul que me cuidaría y ya estoy haciendo de las mías de nuevo. Una vez vestido me dirijo al salón y vuelvo a cruzar por delante de la extraña bolsa que encontró mi hermana en el jardín, no le di mayor importancia, pero ahora la curiosidad se apodera de mí.

Levanto la solapa y al abrir el saquito un agradable olor a sal inunda mis fosas nasales. Dentro encuentro una suerte de vegetales marinos de distintos colores que al tacto resultan húmedos y viscosos; al fondo se vislumbran algunas conchas y cristales de formas y colores ligeramente diferentes a los que se suelen hallar caminando por la orilla tras un día de marejada. También veo algún que otro objeto que sigue cubierto de tierra y verde y decido dejarlo así, ya que si no se han limpiado será por algo.

Una forma parcialmente conocida llama mi atención en especial, entre las algas descansa una enorme ostra de colores intensos difuminados por oscuras manchas y una forma muy brava; sus bordes, nada limados, amenazan con cortar la piel al más mínimo roce y, sin embargo, el ángulo de apertura me indica que este molusco ya ha sido abierto en una ocasión, por lo que decido descubrir yo también el misterio que guarda en su interior.

Se abre con facilidad y deja al descubierto un interior brillante que aún rebosa vida, la dureza y aspereza de su caparazón se convierte en una lisa y nacarada superficie interior de anillos blancos y negros que se superponen unos a otros hasta llegar al centro. En su interior, la suavidad del animal sirve de cama improvisada a una redonda y bonita perla de un intenso color negro. Son casi indetectables, pero al sujetarla en la palma de mi mano me percato de unos preciosos matices morados en su brillante superficie. Jamás había visto una perla así, me siento afortunado de tener un ejemplar tan imperfectamente perfecto en mis manos. Por un momento pensé que esta mezcla extraña de criaturas no eran más que basura de difícil clasificación y resulta que guardaban todo un tesoro, aunque fatalmente preservado por mi sireno favorito.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas guardo la perla en mi bolsillo y dejo la ostra en mi estantería para agarrar el saco antes de coger las llaves y salir de casa con una dirección fijada en mi mente.

Cuando llego a mi destino me fijo en que aún queda media hora para el final del horario comercial y el calor en la calle ya es insoportable, por lo que decido hacer algo de tiempo en una cafetería cercana tomando un refresco sin gas.

Pasados los minutos la calle comienza a quedar vacía y los dueños de los negocios de la zona emprenden la feliz tarea de prepararse para el cierre. Entre todos los hombres y mujeres que salen a la calle a recoger los rótulos con las ofertas del día aparece la que andaba buscando.

La señora Maya sale a despedir con diligencia a sus últimos clientes, con una falda larga verde y un chaleco de crochet colorido sonríe a la pareja que comienza a alejarse de ella, sujeta un letrero de pizarra con marco de madera en cuya esquina superior derecha hay tallada la figura de dos sirenas. Al reconocerla me aproximo desde el otro lado de la calle y algo llama mi atención al parar a su lado; esta mañana Maya ha peinado sus canas en una delicada trenza de espiga y entre las hebras de su cabello, a modo de horquillas decorativas, se pueden apreciar pequeñas caracolas naturales dispuestas elegantemente. Me pregunto si todos estos detalles tan particulares han estado siempre delante de mis narices y no es hasta ahora que los estoy buscando cuando los veo con claridad.

 

\- Agoney hijo, que alegría me da verte. – Articula la anciana con sinceridad. - ¿Qué tal estás de tu psoriasis?

 

\- Mejor. – Enseguida percibe en mí el ensimismamiento de alguien que está descubriendo algo que ha sido muy evidente desde el principio. – Mucho mejor.

 

\- Ven hijo, acompáñame dentro y te pongo un té. – No me apetece para nada una bebida caliente pero decido no manifestarlo, me conviene ser cortés.

 

Sigo a la mujer y atravesamos la tienda con premura; pronto me encuentro de frente con la mesa y el tresillo de flores que decora la trastienda del establecimiento. Me acomodo en el sofá más cercano y compruebo detenidamente la estancia en busca de algo que llame mí atención. No encuentro nada fuera de lugar o más sospechoso de lo normal, tan solo me fijo en las imágenes en blanco y negro que ornamentan la vitrina y reparo en la evidente falta de fotografías de la infancia y la juventud de la señora; tratándose en todas ellas acontecimientos sucedidos en la edad adulta de Maya. Lo más curioso que logo descubrir a simple vista es que en la estantería no solo tiene libros manufacturados, sino también viejos y gastados pergaminos enrollados y guardados en cúpulas de cristal.

 

\- Toma Agoney. – Dice colocando una taza de agua con una bolsita de hierbas frente a mí. - Estás como pálido, ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

 

\- Puede que algo, sí. En realidad, venía a traerle una cosa.

 

\- ¿A mí? - La mujer me mira algo sorprendida y enseguida repara en la bolsa que coloco sobre la mesa. Al asomarse en su interior parece reconocer su contenido casi al instante. – ¿Todo esto es para mí? – Asiento pensando en cómo formular mis preguntas de la manera menos directa posible.

 

\- ¿Sabe quién me lo ha podido dar?

 

\- Tengo mis sospechas. – Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, estoy temblando cuando Maya se sienta a mi lado. - ¿Te dijo que me lo trajeras?

 

\- No, lo dejó en mi casa al irse y simplemente he atado cabos y supuse que todo esto era para ti.

 

\- Ha sido muy considerado por su parte tomarse la molestia de buscar todo esto. – Dice mientras sus manos se adentran en la bolsa y comprueban la textura de cada una de las algas y piezas que hay en su interior. Su mirada se nubla y parece emocionada con solo contemplar y reconocer algunos de los objetos. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cierra el saco. – Gracias por traerlo, esto es muy importante para mí.

 

\- Yo no he hecho nada, pero le transmitiré tu agradecimiento. – Ella asiente en silencio y doy cuenta al té dando mi primer sorbo. – Usted es como él. – Digo al dejar la taza en el plato, no es una pregunta porque creo que los hechos no dan lugar a error, aunque quedo atento a su respuesta. Maya sonríe, su mirada triste recupera un matiz de alegría y ¿esperanza?

 

\- Sí hijo, hay alguna diferencia, pero somos iguales. – Niega con la cabeza. - Es increíble, no muchos humanos podrían verlo ¿Lo descubriste tú solo? – Asiento, no hay nadie más en esto. – Sabes ver más allá hijo, no te quedas en la superficie y eso es muy bueno, no sabes hasta que punto.

 

\- Soy una persona de mente abierta y desde que conozco a Raoul evidentemente aún más. – Sonríe y recoge el té ya frio de la mesa. Cuando vuelve me animo a seguir preguntando puesto que alaba tanto mi curiosidad. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis abiertamente? No habría supuesto diferencia, le acepté a él sin problemas.

 

\- Porque a veces no podemos hablar de todo lo que nos gustaría. Lo más fácil sería despejar todas las incógnitas de la vida, pero hay cosas que toma tiempo descifrar y debe ser así, hay cosas que deben descubrirse con esfuerzo, poniendo de tu parte. – Siento que en algún punto me he perdido, parece que ha dejado de hablar de su naturaleza y se refiere a algo más. No sé si soy yo intentando ver más allá otra vez, pero me da la impresión de que sus ojos me están insinuando que debo averiguar algo y pronto, pero ¿qué?

 

Mil dudas recorren mi cabeza cuando salgo del establecimiento y, con los mejores deseos y una caricia suave de Maya me encamino hacia el mar. Mi conversación con la mujer ha dejado mucho en lo que pensar, pero ninguna respuesta o evidencia que me ayude ni lo más mínimo.  

A veces me gustaría estar en la mente de los demás, poder hallar respuesta a todas mis dudas respecto a alguien con una simple ojeada a sus pensamientos. Y sin embargo, Maya me ha pedido que no pregunte, que averigüe yo solo. Así como Raoul también me pidió anoche que no le hiciera más preguntas sobre su canto, que no lo hacía para cualquiera. Qué narices ocultarán estos dos.

Veo a través de los tablones de madera cómo el agua bajo mis pies se agita inusualmente. Decido agacharme y comprobar por mí mismo qué ocurre cuando una mano sale del agua y me agarra por la nuca. Mi instinto me lanza hacia atrás y caigo de culo mientras escucho una risa inconfundible debajo de mí.

 

\- Muy gracioso capullo, casi me matas de un infarto. – Raoul está partiéndose de risa debajo de la estructura de madera del puente, le miro con fiereza, no me faltan ganas de abofetearle. – ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

 

\- Me has llamado y no estaba haciendo nada. - ¿Yo? ¿En qué momento? – Estabas pensando en mí junto al mar. – Dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Levanto mi ceja tratando de mantener mi expresión de enfado, aunque con él parece imposible enfadarse.

 

\- No creí que eso fuera suficiente, ¿lo de tocar el agua te lo inventaste? – Vuelve a sonreír con más cara de pillo aún que antes.

 

\- Un poco, me apetecía alargar mi despedida. – Pongo los ojos en blanco, dándome cuenta de que todo esto lo único que significa es que el chico sabe instantáneamente cuándo estoy pensando en él, ni siquiera sé si hace falta que esté cerca del agua. Será posible… Yo deseando meterme en su mente y él pasea por la mía cuando le place, eso es trampa de toda la vida. Le miro con los ojos entornados planeando mi venganza. – Venga no te enfades, cuando llegué sentí tanto alivio de que estuvieras bien que quise gastarte una bromita.

 

\- Ya, claro… Pues no, no me pasaba nada, solo pensaba.

 

\- En mí. – Insiste.

 

\- Bueno, ya vale, deja de burlarte. – El chico se calma. – Yo también me podría burlar de ti si supiera en qué piensas, no es nada justo.

 

\- Te lo puedo decir. – Le miro desconfiado y se ríe. – Es verdad, podría decirte en qué pienso ahora.

 

\- Pues sí, pero no quiero que lo hagas, me he propuesto averiguar todos los misterios sobre ti por mi cuenta. – se asoma por el borde del muelle con cara de curiosidad y decido cambiar de tema. – Por cierto, Glenda casi tira la bolsa que dejaste en mi entrada. No lo hizo.

 

\- ¿Y tú tampoco? – Niego. – Bien.

 

\- Me la llevé. – Raoul guarda silencio. – No para mí, no sé qué son la mayoría de las cosas, lo llevé todo al boticario. – El chico sonríe y se tumba en el agua, manteniéndose a flote con el cuerpo bajo las tablas y la cabeza asomada. Decido tumbarme boca abajo y quedar así frente a él. – Lo siento.

 

\- No pasa nada Ago, yo las iba a llevar allí igualmente, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

\- Porque no me chupo el dedo. – Digo más osado que nunca.

 

\- Y eso qué significa.

 

\- Que te llevaste mi ungüento para la psoriasis y cuando me lo devolviste era diferente, olía diferente y hacía efecto con solo rozarme. No sé qué poderes tienes y creo que tampoco me lo vas a decir, pero es evidente que algo hay… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 

\- Desde luego no con poderes. Tuve ayuda, pero esas elaboraciones son fruto del estudio del medio marino, de su fauna y flora y sus propiedades. – Sí, ya…  - Es una disciplina que siempre me ha llamado la atención pero que no era fácil para mí estudiar.

 

\- Y Maya te dijo cómo hacerlo. – Asiente. – Entonces es más alquimia que magia.

 

\- Yo no soy nada mágico así que supongo que es eso que dices.

 

\- Sí lo eres. – Parece que toda la sangre del chico está viajando en un segundo a su cara y sus mejillas se empiezan a sonrojar sin poder ocultarlo de mi escrutinio al tenerme justo encima. – Pero bueno…

 

\- Ago, ¿Serás sincero si te hago un par de preguntas? – Me encojo de hombros en sentido afirmativo. - ¿Sufriste mucho la noche de la fiebre?

 

\- Pues claro, pero no te preocupes, eso ya pasó. – Digo quitándole importancia

 

\- Es que me gustaría saber si esos sueños que tuviste tienen la culpa de tu sufrimiento o si solo fue la fiebre.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber a cuento de qué viene esto ahora? – No responde, espera que yo hable primero. – No considero que mi malestar fuera culpa de los sueños, estaba enfermo de cansancio; no dormí en días y tanto agotamiento se termina pagando. Es más, creo que es gracias a esos sueños que no me volví loco. – Frunce el ceño, increíble, no se fía de mi palabra.

 

\- Estabas en mis sueños Raoul, de alguna forma ellos me acercaron a ti. – Relaja su expresión. - Además, cuando abrí los ojos estabas ahí, junto a mí. Me sentí más reconfortado que nunca.

 

\- Vale, gracias por tu sinceridad.

 

\- Raoul, puedes contármelo. Sé que hay cosas que no, pero si tiene que ver con mis sueños me gustaría saberlo. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con ellos?

 

\- Puede. – Dios, explícate Raoul. Me exaspero ante su silencio. – ¿Recuerdas la rosa que dejé en tu cama?

 

\- Sí, claro. Le puse un jarrón y suena estúpido pero la paseo por la casa para que esté en la misma habitación que yo siempre. – Sonríe, con esa sonrisa muda de medio lado que me aprieta el corazón de ternura.

 

\- No era una rosa normal. Es la culpable de tus sueños. – No lo comprendo. – Se suponía que sería guardiana de tu descanso, te ayudaría a revivir momentos felices de tu vida, pero puede que algo saliera mal y en su lugar soñaste conmigo. – No me lo puedo creer.

 

\- ¡Serás brujo!, “yi ni tingi nidi di migici”. Sí, ya… a otro con ese cuento. – Digo burlándome de su argumento contra la magia.

 

\- ¿Qué dices? Me sentía fatal, cuando vine estabas muy mal. - Gira su cara fuera de mi alcance. – Pensé que era todo por mi culpa y quería… – Gruñe maldiciendo. – No voy a volver a jugar con estas cosas, nada más sin supervisión.

 

\- Para ya Raoul. Nada es tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho. Tu magia no mágica funcionó perfectamente. – Vuelve su cara hacia mí con curiosidad. – Soñé con el pasado y contigo. Créeme, esos sueños no me hicieron sufrir y me están ayudando.

 

\- Sí, debe funcionar cuando duermes solo.

 

\- Eres más cursi de lo que pensaba cuando te compré sirenito. – Me burlo. – Pero te lo agradezco mucho, tu rosa es el regalo más bonito que jamás me han hecho. Eres increíble Raoul. – No había perdido del todo el sonrojo en su rostro cuando vuelve con más fuerza inundando su cuello y orejas. Sonrío y alargo mi brazo para agarrar, ahora yo, su nuca y acercarle a mi boca en un beso hambriento en el que darle gracias en silencio por todo lo que sé que hace por mí.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a chicxs, espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura. Esta semana en la Agollamadabola os he puesto cara a muchos de vosotros y solo ha hecho que escribir mi historia sea aún más especial. Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo mis movidas.   
> Besos, Carmen.


	12. Escondidos

Agoney acaba de confesar que mi rosa es el mejor regalo que jamás le han hecho y sé que si se lo dijera volvería a llamarme cursi y me señalaría como el mayor moñas del planeta, pero yo creo estar seguro de que el mejor regalo que jamás me han hecho a mí son sus besos. Incluso aunque para conseguirlos tenga que poner excusas absurdas, esconderme y dar rodeos con el fin de que nadie descubra mi origen y destino.

Cuando llegué a tierra firme no habría imaginado que algún día llegaría a probar sus dulces labios; es más, si todos estos años en los que le observaba desde lejos, hubiera sabido que el chico podía llegar a considerarme digno de sus atenciones, habría reunido el coraje para acercarme a él sin más excusa ni motivo que conocerle mucho antes. Pero para mí esto era simplemente algo inimaginable; si siempre he pensado que para Agoney el hecho de conocer mi naturaleza ya sería motivo para temerme y huir, no podía siquiera plantearme la posibilidad de una realidad en la que el humano, no solo me entendiera, sino que me cuidara y pusiera interés en conocerme de verdad, considerándome su igual.

Desde que llegué a tierra firme no calculo mi vida en días, ni siquiera en horas; ya solo cuentan los minutos que consigo arrancar de mis responsabilidades para estar a su lado. Es solo en esos momentos que respiro de verdad, no hay aire o agua, solo Agoney. Es en esos momentos en los que no me importa nada el dolor que supone cambiar de forma constantemente o el cansancio derivado de realizar el camino de vuelta casa, ni siquiera el perjuicio que a veces merma mi cuerpo por estar en tierra firme demasiado tiempo. Nada importa, cuesta o duele si es a cambio de robarle un minuto al tiempo para estar con él. Soy plenamente consciente de ello cuando, como ahora, el cariño y la confianza que vamos ganando nos anima a romper cualquier barrera invisible y nos besamos. Aunque sea a escondidas.

Aún oculto bajo el muelle, apenas logro mantenerme dentro del agua cuando sus manos me atrapan. El chico mantiene un exigente, pero gentil amarre en mi cuello mientras, con una sonrisa en la cara, tira de mí para juntar nuestros labios. No empezamos un juego lento, pues enseguida su lengua se hace paso en mi boca y ambas comienzan a bailar a un mismo compás, salvajes y exigentes, como viejas conocidas que no tienen que pedir permiso o perdón cuando se encuentran.

Mis dedos arden con la necesidad de acabar con el espacio y el obstáculo entre nosotros y así rozar su piel o, al menos, dejarse hundir entre los rizos de su cabeza. Sin embargo, preciso de toda mi fuerza para sostener mi peso y mantenerme bien agarrado al borde del muelle, por lo que desisto de la tentación de conseguir más roce que el que él me puede ofrecer.

Abro los ojos por un momento, permitiéndome observar su expresión, la dulce e inocente sonrisa con la que me atrapó ha desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un gesto voraz que le permite estar plenamente concentrado en prolongar el cada vez más el intenso beso. Sus suaves y cálidas manos pasean por mi cuello, acariciando con vehemencia cada rincón de mi sonrosada piel en un camino lento y tortuoso hasta mis hombros. Esas manos que antes sujetaban y tiraban de mi cuello con fuerza y resolución, ahora como convertidas en flan comienzan a temblar sobre mi piel, rendidas al ardor del momento. El chico se agarra a mis bíceps tratando de disimular su excitación y ahoga sin éxito un gemido que, al subir con fuerza por su garganta, escapa de sus labios, y una vez libre, resuena con fuerza en el interior de mi boca.

Impresionados con la intensidad que logramos construir alrededor de un simple beso nos separamos, pero solo lo indispensable, ya que Agoney ni siquiera abre los ojos antes de parar a descansar su frente en la mía. Cuando le miro, un rizo rebelde cae de su flequillo, su piel oscura está ligeramente ruborizada a la altura de las mejillas y por fin ha vuelto esa bonita e inocente sonrisa que no había visto abandonar su rostro por tanto tiempo nunca antes.

 

\- Nuestro primer beso en el agua con tu forma de tritón. – Dice apenas en un susurro, su bonita sonrisa de lado iluminando sus ojos. – Siento que tuviera que ser escondidos, pero ha sido…

 

No ha terminado la frase cuando escucho el resonar de unos pasos detrás de Agoney, una sombra oscura aparece a sus espaldas y dejo al chico con la palabra en la boca escondiéndome bajo el muelle.

 

\- Ago, ¿qué haces? – Un fuerte y alto chico de ojos turquesa y un cabello corto de rizos castaños reconoce a Agoney. Mi retirada ha sido tan rápida y silenciosa que apostaría a que no me ha visto, sin embargo, mi corazón sigue palpitando con fuerza del susto. Agoney no es aún del todo consciente de que me he evaporado cuando abre los ojos y me busca en el agua. Confuso mira a sus espaldas y se levanta para saludar al chico.

 

\- Hola Ricky ri, buscaba algo que cayó entre los tablones del muelle. – Responde al gesto interrogante del chico.

 

\- Tío, si cayó al agua dalo por perdido. Ahí abajo habrá hasta monstruos marinos. – Una pequeña risotada resuena. Sigo la sombra de Agoney entre la madera y me sitúo en el único lugar en el que no pueden alcanzar a verme.

 

\- Ya, bueno no importa. Olvídalo. – Agoney se encoje de hombros restando importancia. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí amigo?

 

\- He salido a correr un rato y ahora iba a reponer fuerzas al chiringuito de siempre, ¿te vienes y comemos juntos? – El chico señala la cabaña de madera que hay al final de la playa con la cabeza y espera paciente la respuesta de Agoney, la cual se demora unos segundos, reconozco la duda en su voz, pero termina aceptando la invitación.

 

Cuando salen del muelle comentando que últimamente solo se ven para cantar, Agoney vuelve la vista atrás y parece buscarme con la mirada, pero decido permanecer escondido y reducir así el riesgo de ser visto por el otro humano. Suficiente susto me he llevado ya, además, no le conozco y no puedo confiarme demasiado, aún menos mientras sigo en el agua.

Ya que Agoney tiene plan con ese chico para el resto de la tarde, decido abandonar la playa lo antes posible y resguardarme en algún lugar seguro lo más alejado posible de los humanos. Me dirijo a la pequeña casita blanca de Agoney casi inconscientemente, supongo que de ahora en adelante mi radar interno me llevará siempre allí cuando busque sentirme a salvo. Busco un pantalón de deporte oscuro para cubrirme y decido quedarme a contemplar el horizonte desde el porche trasero.

Siempre que entro en esta casa cuando está vacía me siento un poco más intruso de lo normal, siento que en un breve espacio de tiempo he irrumpido en la vida del chico como si de un ciclón se tratase; he puesto del revés su casa, su familia, incluso he puesto en cuestión lo que él podía creer posible e imposible. Por Neptuno, si hasta cree que soy mágico.

El chico jamás me ha puesto pegas, empezó compartiendo conmigo su bandeja de shushi y desde entonces solo ha ido a más; su armario, su estantería, sus productos del baño y hasta de su cama me he apropiado.

La generosidad y cariño con los que siempre me ha tratado no hacen más que recordarme que yo, a parte de poner su vida patas arriba, no he podido hacer aún nada por él, al contrario. Una rosa y algún que otro beso, eso es todo lo que le he podido hacer llegar. Una ola de impotencia y enfado arremete contra mí; hace ya años que le entregué íntegro lo más valioso que tenía, mi corazón. Y ni siquiera puedo hacerle saber abiertamente que es y siempre será completamente suyo. Únicamente puedo tratar de demostrárselo, pero no es nada fácil cuando el tiempo juntos se cuenta en segundos y las responsabilidades, las prohibiciones y los miedos te vienen impuestos sin más remedio.

Y ahora también la culpabilidad. Ese chico con el que se ha ido hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta de que también me estoy apropiando de algo que sé que es muy importante para Agoney, el tiempo que pasa con sus allegados. Ese muchacho que casi nos descubre en el muelle dio a entender que antes compartían una relación más estrecha y que ahora solo pueden estar juntos en el trabajo. No me había parado a pensarlo, pero y si fuera cierto que estoy manteniendo alejado a Agoney de sus amistades humanas. Eso sería egoísta, destructivo por mi parte y lo estaría haciendo inconscientemente, por lo que tampoco tengo control para evitarlo.

Puede que antes de irrumpir en su vida Agoney tuviera planes de futuro; nunca le he preguntado si tenía pareja, si le gustaba algún amigo o si tenía la idea de intentar tener una relación con alguien. Quién sabe, quizás ese alguien podría ser el tal Ricky del que se ha alejado por mi culpa. Aunque le observe en la distancia desde hace años, no le estoy conociendo de verdad hasta ahora y eso hace que no esté al día de su historial de relaciones así que, por lo que sé, todo podría ser.

No me hace sentir especialmente bien pensar que había o hay algo entre ellos, de hecho, duele. Más ahora que hemos dado pasos importantes en nuestra relación, más ahora que he dormido en su abrazo, le he tenido en el mío y he probado sus labios. Sin embargo, si así fuera, tengo más que claro que daría un paso atrás cuanto antes, aunque eso suponga mi destrucción. Porque siendo realistas, yo no le puedo ofrecer todas las garantías que él merece, tampoco tengo la estabilidad suficiente como para asegurarle un futuro juntos y, a día de hoy, no estoy seguro de nada más que de que le quiero con todas mis fuerzas; pero eso puede no ser suficiente para asegurarle un final feliz.

Voy a luchar por él, porque él es todo lo que puedo querer o desear en la vida, pero soy totalmente realista y si, llegado el momento, su decisión no me incluye lo aceptaré. Lo aceptaré porque yo no tengo nada que perder, él todo; prefiero volver a ver su felicidad con otro teniendo el mar de por medio que ser testigo y culpable de su miseria estando a centímetros de él.

 

 

Es entrar en mi casa y lo siento enseguida, Raoul está aquí.

 

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – Desde la entrada principal hago que mi interrogación llegue a todos los rincones de mi hogar. En las habitaciones no hay rastro de él, sin embargo, a través de los cristales de la puerta trasera percibo su figura de pie en mi porche.  – ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeen! – Digo con mi registro de voz más agudo mientras atravieso la casa a paso ligero con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su altura, paro en seco. Lo que de lejos era el simple contorno de un chico a contraluz, de cerca es una instantánea preciosa que merece ser contemplada con cuidado y atención.

Raoul mira al mar con semblante serio y pensativo, su pelo ya completamente seco cae hacia atrás en su más que favorecedor tupé y los reflejos dorados que deja la temprana puesta de sol tiñen la piel de su desnudo y lampiño torso, enmarcando su pectoral y haciendo más evidentes unos sutiles, pero esculpidos, abdominales. La parte de su fuerte, y cada vez más definida espalda, que no está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, queda totalmente en penumbra y aun así me permite apreciar la curva de su cuello en tensión.

Mis dedos hormiguean por masajear su cuello y me debato entre el deseo de hacerlo y el riesgo de darle un susto de muerte al chico que sigue totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Decido sucumbir a mis deseos, aunque haciendo algo de ruido previo para prevenirle de mi presencia.

Raoul recibe mis manos con un pequeño suspiro y echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la cadencia de mí tacto en su piel.

 

\- Me alegra que no te fueras. – El chico abre los ojos y mira de lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como única respuesta. - ¿Estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo?

 

Silencio. Raoul inmóvil bajo mis manos decide no responder a mis preguntas, haciendo así que la inseguridad crezca en mi interior. Paro el masaje y me sitúo enfrente suya, mis manos no abandonan su cuello, ahora rodeándolo, manteniendo el contacto piel con piel de algún modo. Le miro, no puedo hacer nada más, puesto que las preguntas ya están hechas. Raoul reacciona y pone sus manos en mi cintura, mirándome a los ojos de vuelta. Enseguida los cierra negando y me acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarme y ocultarse en mi cuello.

 

\- Lo siento. – Logro entender con dificultad en su voz ahogada, el chico está visiblemente abatido, por lo que espero a que se reponga un poco acariciando su nuca como gesto tranquilizador. – Siento que te estoy alejando de tus amistades.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Raoul? ¿Es por lo que dijo Ricky? – El chico hipa en mi cuello asintiendo. – No sé qué te hace creer que tienes la culpa de que él y yo nos veamos menos, pero no es cierto. – Intento forzar que levante su cara de mi cuello, pero el chico se resiste ocultándose aún más de mí. Beso su sien y le abrazo más fuerte – Ricky ha dicho eso porque antes estudiábamos juntos y nos veíamos muchísimas horas al día, pero eso no quiere decir que necesitemos que vuelva a ser exactamente así para seguir siendo igual de amigos. – Pecho contra pecho escucho cómo su respiración comienza a relajarse tan pronto como pronuncio la última palabra. Puede que esta repentina ola de culpabilidad tan solo sea un pequeño ataque de inseguridad mal resuelta.

 

Con la cabeza gacha se separa de mí y entra en la casa. Le sigo decidido a sacar las dudas de este chico a como dé lugar y le encuentro sentado en mi sofá, abrazado a un cojín. Vuelvo a colocarme enfrente, va listo si se piensa que puede huir de mí.

 

\- ¿Qué te da miedo chiquitito? – Pregunto cariñosamente. Raoul deja el cojín y toma mi mano, tirando de mí para que me siente a su lado.

 

\- Me da miedo que, por mi culpa, por ayudarme a ocultar mi naturaleza, te estés alejando de los tuyos. – Dice jugando con los dedos de mi mano. – No quiero interferir para mal en tu vida, no quiero aislarte o romper tus relaciones pasadas.

 

\- Todas estas conclusiones las sacas de un simple comentario Raoul, no trajiste ni una cosa negativa a mi vida ¿Vale? Y no me alejas de los míos, al contrario; me diste una causa por la que luchar, me ayudaste a mejorar la relación con mi padre, a valorar más a mi madre y a entender mejor la labor de mi hermana. Si veo menos a mis amigos puede ser culpa mía o suya también; pero desde luego no tuya. Y no has roto ninguna relación ¿Lo has entendido? – Asiente sin aparente convicción.

 

\- Le gustas. – Ya es tarde para evitarlo cuando se me escapa una pequeña carcajada, ya me imagino el dilema interno que le ha surgido a mi chiquitito. Raoul me mira por fin, con la evidencia de varias lagrimas tatuadas en sus mejillas y los ojos un poco rojos. Espero a que hable, pero solo dice eso.

 

\- Me da igual. – Y yo solo añado esto.

 

\- Pero él es humano Agoney, podrías ser feliz con un humano. – Al fin se sincera.

 

\- ¿Más que contigo? – Pone los ojos en blanco al ver mi media sonrisa burlona. – Yo podría preferir ser infeliz contigo que feliz con cualquier otro.  – No sé por qué coño le dije esto, pero ni me lo planteo porque es la pura verdad.

 

\- No puedes decir eso en serio, eso es horrible. Querrás ser feliz, como todo el mundo, y yo quiero que seas lo más feliz posible. – Me levanto del sofá, decidido a dejarle claro a este idiota que lo único que quiero es a él y opto por la vía que mejor se me da, olvidando las palabras. Anclado a sus hombros me siento a horcajadas del chico, impresionado por mi gesto tarda en tocarme de vuelta. Algo tímido termina por sujetarme de las caderas y esa es mi señal para lanzarme a besar su cara, borrando con mis besos las lágrimas que aún humedecen sus suaves mejillas. Por primera vez trato de tomar el control con él, trato de ser yo el firme y el decidido y no el que se derrite con el primer beso; él ahora necesita sentir que estoy seguro, que quiero esto, que le quiero a él.

 

Entregado a mi tarea acaricio su mandíbula, haciendo que mis dedos marquen el camino a seguir a mis labios, el chico dobla el cuello, permitiéndome tener mejor acceso y mi lengua traza un lento y tortuoso recorrido ascendente. Raoul ya puede imaginar que mi próximo paso será atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios cuando paro en seco antes de llegar y procedo a besar su cuello repetidas veces; disminuyo con cada beso la fuerza de mis labios y justo en el momento en que siento que su cuerpo se relaja esperando el último de mis besos, el más suave de todos, abro la boca y le muerdo con control. Mis dientes arañando su piel sin quebrarla, pero despertando su cuerpo del momentáneo letargo de un plumazo y provocándole un gemido desbocado.

Suelto una risotada traviesa y, ahora sí, dejo su sonrosado cuello y atrapo el lóbulo de su orejita entre mis labios. Raoul me reprende con un cachete.

 

\- Cabrón. – Dice riéndose y apretándome más contra su cuerpo, provocando un breve roce que me revela su incipiente rigidez. – Juegas sucio. – Asiento con burla empezando a sentir también la tirantez en mis propios pantalones. Una tirantez que si vuelve a rozarse con la suya va a terminar por ser insoportable.

 

\- Pero te gusta. – El chico niega apartando su cara de mi control. Con un dedo acaricio su barbilla y devuelvo su rostro a mi ángulo de visión, decidido a atacar ahora su boca.

 

Raoul no opone resistencia y abraza mi espalda cuando le doy el primer beso casto a su boba e irresistible sonrisa. Poco a poco mis besos hacen que el chico entre en mi juego y se olvide de Ricky o de cuantas más inseguridades pueda tener en mente. Mientras humedezco sus labios con mi lengua me prometo mentalmente que estaré muy atento ante cualquier nuevo rastro de duda que pueda percibir en sus ojos o en sus palabras en el futuro.  Raoul abre un poco la boca, esperando que yo profundice de una vez el beso, pero en su lugar, aprovecho para colar mi lengua entre sus labios, penetrando su boca en varias ocasiones. Como toda respuesta, el chico cierra sus labios en torno a la intrusa lengua, agarrado a mí con más fuerza que antes.

El beso por fin se intensifica y, agarrando la cara de Raoul para que no se pueda escapar, devoro su boca sin cuidado. El chico responde con la misma intensidad y, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de placer, arrastra sus manos hasta mi trasero, quemando de una vez por todas el poco espacio que quedaba libre entre nuestros cuerpos.

Raoul no ha perdido el juicio del todo aún, el chico me besa con más delicadeza de la que yo le dedico y sigue tocándome con cariño y cuidado allá donde caen sus manos. Sin embargo, los envites involuntarios que hacen sus caderas entre besos y la rígida erección que vibra contra mi estómago y que sus pantalones de chándal ya no consiguen retener más, me indican que está tan excitado como yo, si no más. 

Estamos en el sofá de mi casa frotando nuestros cuerpos como dos adolescentes cuando miro a mi alrededor y valoro las posibilidades reales que hay de que en los próximos minutos alguien decida hacerme una visita sorpresa. Lamentablemente, tengo la mente demasiado nublada como para pensar con claridad, por lo que no consigo llegar a una resolución clara y decido simplemente que me da igual todo.

Sin levantarme de encima de Raoul le empotro contra el sofá con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras le vuelvo a besar, esta vez bajando mi mano por su pecho, colándola despacio entre nuestros cuerpos y calentándola con el roce de su piel. Toco su miembro por encima de la tela y juego un poco con el elástico del pantalón, anticipándole al chico cuál será mi próximo gesto. Una vez tengo mi mano dentro, acaricio con cuidado su erección, descubriendo con agrado que su glande ya está ligeramente húmedo. Aparto el pantalón de mi camino, este suponía la última de las barreras que me estorbaban para masturbarle. Noto que el chico respira cada vez con mayor dificultad por lo que dejo libres sus labios girándome para volver a besar su cuello. Cuando Raoul recupera el aliento siento que sus caderas vuelven a agitarse, pero esta vez contra mi mano.

Si no está cómodo con la situación lo oculta con mucho esmero, Raoul me mira con fervor, mete sus manos bajo mi camiseta y trata de levantarla para sacármela por la cabeza. Siempre he sido algo reacio a mostrar esta parte de mi cuerpo, a veces yo también me rindo a mis propias inseguridades; el chico percibe mi reticencia y en silencio me termina de quitar la camiseta mientras me mira a los ojos y comprueba que estoy de acuerdo. Una vez tiene mi torso desnudo a su alcance comienza a acariciarlo, cubriendo toda la superficie hasta llegar a mi espalda; su mano acaricia muy superficialmente la marca de mi costado y, como si de unas cosquillas en el punto más sensible se tratase, hace que todo mi cuerpo se contraiga y vibre con la electricidad de sus dedos. El chico deja suaves besos en mi cuello y mi hombro y se agacha para alcanzar también mi pezón. Hasta ahora no había dejado de masturbarle, pero sus besos me desconcentran tanto que me rindo a ellos echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Raoul no exige ni marca ningún ritmo, es dulce y cuidadoso y, aunque pueda estar muriéndose de ganas de que mi mano aumente el ritmo; prefiere asegurarse de que estoy cómodo antes de dejarse amar.

Empiezo a descender por su cuerpo con disimulo, dejando el rastro de mi aliento por su piel en mi descenso. Solo cuando estoy situado entre sus rodillas le dirijo mi mirada, la sola imagen del desastre que es el chico en estos momentos me desarma. Raoul con el pelo totalmente revuelto, los labios irritados por los besos y el roce de mi barba áspera accede a mi siguiente movimiento. Se cruzan sus ojos cálidos de presa inocente en contraste con los míos salvajes de depredador.

 

\- Ago. – Susurra ansioso cuando siente mis manos en sus ingles y la cercanía a su entrepierna.

 

\- Dime qué necesitas – Gime con impaciencia mal disimulada, no quiere decirlo en voz alta. – ¿Quieres que te bese? – Asiente poniendo carita de pena. – ¿Aquí?

 

\- ¡Ago! – Acabó la broma, no es cuestión de hacerle rogar cuando yo estoy tan o más excitado que él y torturándole no hago más que torturarme a mí mismo.

 

\- Vale chiquitito, tú ganas. – Gana porque no puedo evitar volverme loco viéndole suplicante y necesitado de mí, de mis atenciones.

 

Me considero también ganador cuando le veo cerrar los ojos con el primer contacto de mi aliento en su piel sensible. Le tomo en mi mano y le doy un primer beso antes de guiarle dentro de mi boca y terminar de una vez con este lento tormento que ambos necesitamos liberar antes de que nos consuma. Con cada movimiento siento a Raoul estremecerse; en vez de agarrar mi cabeza, levanta sus caderas para encontrar el ritmo que desea.

Sigo sus indicaciones y aumento la velocidad de forma voráz, desesperado por hacerle sentir todo lo que yo siento; quiero que recorra su cuerpo la misma electricidad que se mueve en mi interior con solo saberle dentro de mi boca. El chico por algún motivo decide que es un buen momento para moverse y se encoge sobre sí para alcanzar el broche de mi pantalón, los botones saltan rápidamente y mi erección es liberada quedando cubierta por su mano. La aparto con todo el cariño que logro reunir, decidido a ser yo el que me encargue de mí mismo cuando le sienta cerca de acabar. No quiero que se distraiga, quiero que se deje llevar por mis succiones. Cubro mis dientes para no hacerle daño y profundizo aún más nuestro contacto, llenándole de saliva y cubriéndole no sin dificultad hasta la base de su pene. Raoul abre los ojos y jadea con fuerza, totalmente desinhibido, completamente deshecho, a mi merced.

Siento que le queda poco y empiezo a acariciarme yo también, sabía que con un par de giros de muñeca estaría listo y no me equivocaba puesto que es tocarme y empezar a notar ese calambre dulce y característico. Termino cuando siento el calor de Raoul bajando por mi garganta y escucho su grito áspero de placer resonando en las paredes de la habitación y probablemente también por toda la casa.

Aún deshecho, con las piernas temblorosas, el pulso acelerado y refrenando unas ganas irracionales de llorar de alegría me levanto para volver junto a Raoul en el sofá. El chico sigue con la cabeza hacia atrás y decido abrazarle para que quede en mi hombro. Pasan unos minutos hasta que estamos totalmente recuperados y puedo volver a hablar.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto.

 

\- Muy bien. – Se sonroja evitando el contacto con mi mirada.

 

\- Oye, mírame. – Le pido buscando sus ojos. – No te puede dar vergüenza ahora. – Obedece, intentando aparentar total tranquilidad.

 

\- Tienes razón. – Sonrío ante su ternura y el chico se pone serio por un momento – No me has dejado tocarte.

 

\- No, hoy era para ti. Para que te quede claro lo que quiero.

 

\- Mensaje recibido. – Ambos reímos.

 

No tardamos en coger frio y necesitar algo más de ropa. Mientras Raoul se pelea con su enredado pelo en el baño preparo una cena improvisada de noodles con verduras y pongo la mesa lo más bonita que puedo.

 

\- Esta podría ser nuestra primera cita. – Dice el rubio justo antes de llenarse tanto la boca de fideos y pan que necesita dar un trago de agua para ayudar a masticar tanta comida.

 

\- Si esta es nuestra primera cita, yo soy la definición de promiscuidad, Raoul. – Una carcajada hace que se atragante con el mix de comida que aún no ha engullido, hasta el punto de casi ponerlo todo perdido.

 

\- Lo siento. – Dice limpiando la mesa. - No me hagas reír con la boca llena, es tu culpa.

 

\- Es que siempre está llena Raoul, no sé cómo lo haces para comer tanto y tener ese cuerpecito. – El chico ríe y termina de tragar en silencio. La idea de primera cita vuelve a mi pensamiento - ¿Crees que ha sido demasiado rápido?

 

\- No, ha sido tortuosamente lento. – Responde apenas sin pensarlo, su ceño fruncido.

 

\- No me refiero a eso bobo, quiero decir que si crees que debería haber esperado más tiempo antes de... – Un “ah” seco escapa de sus labios y ahora sí se toma un tiempo para pensar su respuesta. – No me arrepiento de nada, quiero decir, lo haría otra vez; pero quiero asegurarme de que no te has sentido incómodo por hacer algo así tan pronto. Yo solo quería sacarte de la cabeza todas las tonterías esas que decías esta tarde.

 

\- Agoney – Dice interrumpiendo mi imparable verborrea. – No he estado incómodo ni un segundo y no me acuerdo de nada de mis últimos cinco años, has borrado todo pensamiento cuerdo, así que no sé qué decía esta tarde. – Me contagia su sonrisa y terminamos de cenar en armonía, hablando de temas más fáciles de tratar, acordes a nuestras mentes aún nubladas por el intenso orgasmo.

 

\- Raoul, se me olvidó decírtelo, pero no le entregué todo lo de tu bolsa a Maya. Hay algo que guardé. – El chico levanta las cejas con algo de sorpresa cuando pongo el objeto en cuestión sobre la mesa. – Una perla bastante peculiar.

 

\- Sí, es mía. Pensé que estaría en buenas manos en el boticario, pero me alegro de que la guardaras.

 

\- Bueno, te la iba a devolver. Me pareció algo demasiado especial como para regalarlo. – Digo acercándola a su mano. Raoul ríe ante mi comentario.

 

\- Sí que lo es. - El chico la rechaza - Pero quédatela, quiero que esté contigo. Puede que algún día te la pida, o puede que no. – Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- ¿No será mágica como la rosa no? – El chico niega con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que si no borra cuanto antes le voy a acabar mordiendo. Lástima que cambie de tema antes de poder llevar a cabo mis planes.

 

\- ¿Qué tal está Glenda?

 

\- Bien, trabajando muchísimo. Quería que le ayudases algún día, que le podía venir bien tu… – No encuentro la palabra adecuada. – ¿Hermandad con el medio marino?

 

\- Me encantaría, si mañana están las cosas tranquilas por la comunidad igual me acerco a verla. Que tu hermana tenga trabajo significa que el nuestro comienza a disminuir y eso es una buena noticia.

 

\- Es genial, todo va a mejor. Pero espera, ¿esto significa que irás antes al centro de rehabilitación a trabajar con mi hermana que a mi show a disfrutar de mi música? – El chico se remueve algo incómodo en la silla.

 

\- No sé Ago, Glenda me dijo que está lejos y que iba muchísima gente a verte. – Intenta explicar con sinceridad. – Nunca he estado rodeado de humanos y tan lejos del mar.

 

\- Estamos en una isla, nada está lejos del mar… pero sí es un riesgo. Además, este finde irá mucha más gente porque mañana es el festival este de la sirena del que te hablé y llegan muchos turistas al pueblo. – Trato de justificar más para convencerme a mí mismo de que es una mala idea que a él. – ¿Hablaste con Glenda sobre mi trabajo? Si que hacéis buenas migas vosotros dos.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Claro, que idiota soy.

 

\- Es una frase hecha, significa que os lleváis bien.

 

\- Ah, claro que sí. - Asiente. - Glenda es una gran chica.

 

\- Y tú un pequeño gran chico. – Decido quitar peso a la conversación.

 

\- Tenías que decirlo ¿no? – Dice un poco ofendido con mi broma y decido rectificar rápido.

 

\- Es como la broma más fácil y debes estar cansado de ella, lo siento. – Muerdo mi mejilla, con mi más que ensayada expresión de inocencia. – Me encantas, no cambiaría nada de ti.

 

El chico deja su comida de lado, se levanta y agarra mi cara para besarme, pero antes me susurra algo mirándome a los ojos.

 

\- Yo tampoco de ti, eres perfecto.

 

 

Ya ha caído el oscuro manto de la noche sobre la isla cuando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja retomo el camino a casa. Antes de mi marcha Agoney se encarga de que sepa donde ha decidido guardar mi perla; me encantaría contarle todo lo relacionado con ella, pero tengo la sensación de que aún es demasiado pronto. El chico también me advierte de que en los próximos días dormirá en su lugar de trabajo, por lo que si le busco en casa la única compañía que encontraré será la de Glenda o Bambi y prefiero ni cruzarme con esta última, me tiene demasiada manía.

No he llegado aún al atajo de siempre cuando alcanzo a ver una cola de sirena fuera del perímetro que consideramos de seguridad. Ya en la superficie veo a Miriam totalmente expuesta y buscando algo, o a alguien.

 

\- ¡Miriam! - Recorro la distancia que nos separa lo más rápido que puedo sobresaltando a mi amiga. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

\- Buscarte Raoul, no sabes lo que ha pasado. – Dice, algo alterada y con gesto de preocupación. – Es Álvaro.

 

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

 

\- A él nada, al que le va a pasar es a ti. – Le miro confuso sin entender. – Te ha visto Raoul, te ha visto con el humano. – Me informa agobiada, sus palabras se agolpan y logro entenderla a duras penas. – Estaba sospechando algo, te lo dije. Hoy te ha debido seguir y te habrá visto hablando con Agoney.

 

\- No, hablando no. – Miriam abre los ojos intuyendo lo que quiero decir. - Me habrá visto besándole.


	13. El festival

Después de la intensa tarde de ayer junto a Raoul era de esperar que la noche se presentara tranquila y algo holgazana; me retiré a mi cuarto tan pronto como nos despedimos y pude descansar, prácticamente, desde que me metí en la cama. Cuando amanezco, noto en la nariz el contraste entre el fresco exterior y el calorcito de mis sabanas, remoloneo un rato sin prisa y hasta pasada la media mañana no me decido a salir de la cama. Parece que no hay nada mejor que descargar tensiones con algo de actividad física y un buen orgasmo para dormir como un angelito, donde esté el sexo que se quite la valeriana.

Tras una ducha rápida, desayuno la primera sobra que encuentro en la nevera de mi madre; en la mía solo quedaba medio limón y varios yogures que no terminaron de conquistar mi apetito. Mi padre tiene hoy el día libre por lo que, cuando aparece por la cocina junto a mi madre, están más que preparados para salir a dar una vuelta y su rápido saludo se convierte pronto en un “hasta luego hijo” con beso incluido.

Mamá señala que Glenda se marchó muy temprano al trabajo, parece que mi hermana y yo somos de los pocos pringados que trabajamos hoy en este pueblo, aunque apuesto lo que haga falta a que en su caso lo hace por propia voluntad. Su compañero en el centro haría lo que fuera con tal de escaquearse del trabajo un día de fiesta local, y seguro que ella ni siquiera se lo puso un poco difícil para librarse del turno de hoy. Es lo que pasa cuando tu profesión es mucho más que lo que te da de comer; solo ocurre cuando te dedicas a tu verdadera pasión, y Glenda tiene esa suerte.

Antes de salir de casa comprobé el pequeño baúl de mimbre con forma de elefante de mi porche trasero en el que Raoul acostumbra a deja sus mudas de ropa; al encontrarlo vacío supuse que el chico cumplía hoy su promesa de ir a trabajar con Glenda. Decido hacerles una pequeña visita en la reserva, pero prefiero dejarle el coche a mi padre e ir solo al pueblo tomando un atajo rápido por la costa, cualquier cosa mejor que circular por las atestadas calles del centro bajo el imponente sol del mediodía canario.

 

\- ¿Glenda? – Aviso al llegar al centro. La recepción está vacía, así como los pasillos por lo que me asomo. Decido avanzar a la sala clínica y encuentro a una Glenda muy concentrada, que mira una pequeña placa al microscopio. - ¿Se puede?

 

\- Sí, ahora estoy contigo. – Dice sin despegar la vista de la lente, tan abstraída que ni me extrañaría que no me haya reconocido aún. – Un momentito.

Sin prisa guardo silencio, mientras mi hermana escribe conceptos ininteligibles para alguien normal en referencia a la especie de moco verde contenido en la placa que sigue ocupando el microscopio. Miro a mi alrededor y me fijo en que las pequeñas tortugas que poblaban la pecera del centro de la sala ya no están, ocupando su lugar quedan una veintena de pececitos que no reconozco y cuatro ejemplares de caballito de mar.

 

\- ¿Y las tortugas? – Glenda deja de lado su exploración y camina junto a mí.

 

\- Ya están fuera en los microclimas, acostumbrándose otra vez a las condiciones ambientales antes de soltarlas.

 

\- Pero si han pasado aquí poco más de una semana Glen, no les ha dado tiempo a olvidarse del calor que hace ahí fuera. – Murmuro, mirando distraído a los animales.

 

\- Cualquier atención es poca Ago, la tortuga verde es una de las especies más amenazadas del archipiélago y la tenemos que cuidar nosotros. – Asiento en silencio.

 

– Ahora estaba analizando una muestra que he recogido esta mañana de las algas que las alimentan; están en perfecto estado, aunque aún no hay mucha densidad. Supongo que pronto podremos soltar a nuestras amiguitas. – Sonrío con orgullo ante la dedicación que demuestra.

 

\- Y ahora te toca cuidar de estos. – Digo señalando los caballitos de mar.

 

\- Sí, cuando descubra qué les ocurre. – Se encoje de hombros.

 

\- Guay, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Tengo el equipo de buzo siempre listo. – Glenda me reta con la mirada.

 

\- Si hoy te hubiera mandado al arrecife a por la muestra de algas me habrías mandado a la mierda Ago. No sé qué hiciste ayer, pero esta mañana estabas frito no, lo siguiente.

 

\- Pues nada. – Glenda no pasa por alto mi mirada esquiva y el excesivamente bajo tono de mi voz, mi pobre intento de disimulo no parece funcionar en absoluto. Mi hermana levanta su ceja inquisitoria; lo sabe, me rindo. – Bah, si ya sabes que algo pasó.

 

\- Es que parece mentira que tenga que preguntarte para que sueltes algo, yo te lo cuento todo.

 

\- Tu me cuentas más de lo que quiero saber Glenda, que es distinto. – Me quejo con cara de disgusto.

 

\- Pues claro, para que me des tu opinión de experto. – Pongo los ojos en blanco y mi hermana aprovecha para agarrarme del antebrazo. – Oye, una pregunta impertinente… ¿El chico tiene todo lo que hace falta? Bueno no me lo digas – Interrumpe con gesto de culpabilidad antes de que pueda siquiera responder. – Bueno sí, dímelo.

 

\- Sí Glenda, lo tiene todo. – Despejo la duda rápido, mientras menos importancia le dé al asunto, más rápido pasará.

 

\- Ah, eso es bueno. – Duda un poco antes de volver a hablar. – Y… B-Bueno, déjalo. – He de admitir que el modo cotilla de mi hermana no es de mis favoritos, pero su indecisión consigue despertar mi curiosidad y le animo a preguntar. -  Solo es que me pregunto qué tal con él.

 

\- ¿En la cama? Ay Glenda, de verdad, qué más te dará a ti. – Digo resoplando exasperado. – Para tu información no hemos llegado muy lejos, pero me puedo hacer una idea. – Glenda me apremia a responder y yo bufo hastiado. – Se mueve de forma exigente pero nunca llega a exigir nada; es muy cuidadoso conmigo y se preocupa por mi tanto como yo por él. Pero ya está Glen, déjalo ya por dios.

 

\- Oh, si hasta en esto vais a ser compatibles... – Dice con falsa expresión de envidia. - Estoy por cederos la fecha de mi boda. – Ambos reímos la ocurrencia.

 

\- Lo que me faltaba a mí. – Me entra un escalofrío al pensarlo, no consigo descifrar si para bien o para mal. - Tu eres la mayor y la del alma gemela ¿no? Pues tú te casarás primero.

 

\- No sé yo, a ti se te queda cara de tonto cuando hablas de él. – Me pincha. – Yo creo que eso ya lo perdí.

 

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – porfío. – Aunque puede que la cara de tonta te venga de fábrica.

 

Glenda me golpea fingiendo sentirse ofendida y vuelve a su trabajo, yo tomo asiento junto a su mesa. Durante un rato la ayudo a transcribir los resultados de su análisis en silencio y, cuando terminamos, la conversación se retoma con naturalidad.

 

\- Oye, ¿se ha pasado ya por aquí Raoul? – Pregunto mirando el mar a través de las cristaleras.

 

\- Pero… ¿iba a venir? – Murmura algo extrañada. – No. Hoy no ha parado nadie por aquí, está todo el mundo de fiesta.

 

\- Que raro… me dijo que si todo iba bien vendría hoy temprano a ayudarte. – Recuerdo nuestra conversación de anoche con preocupación. – Y es más raro aún porque su ropa no estaba esta mañana.  

 

\- Bueno, no te alteres tan rápido. Igual no ha podido o se asustó al ver a tanta gente en la isla. – Glenda trata de tranquilizarme, pero tampoco tiene mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

 

\- Ya, pero supongo que habría entrado a casa a avisar de que no podía. – Mi mente comienza a ofrecerme imágenes de Raoul en situaciones cada vez más comprometidas, violentas o peligrosas. - ¿Y si le pasó algo grave? Por favor, que no le pase nada a Raoul porque yo...

 

\- No seas tan tremendo, seguro crees que no le vas a volver a ver o algo así.

 

\- Bueno… no es porque no confíe en él, pero es que no puedo confiar en todo lo que le rodea cuando evita el tema cada vez que lo menciono. No me quiere decir nada sobre los suyos, ni siquiera sobre su familia o amigos. No me habla de su cultura o tradiciones, nada. – Glenda tuerce el gesto. – Si te paras a pensarlo, él solo nos habla del estado del mar; evita cualquier cosa más comprometida. Y eso me tenía mosca de antes, pero es que ahora me empieza a preocupar, porque yo solo lo oculto algo si es malo. Y si hay algo malo, le puede haber hecho daño.

 

\- No tiene por qué, yo no creo que le pasase algo malo. Si quieres nos vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo, pero también te digo que muy lejos no vamos a llegar. – Niego en silencio tratando de concentrarme y pensar con claridad qué podemos hacer, pero las opciones de peligro no me dejan concentrarme. – ¿Raoul no se relaciona con nadie más que con nosotros aquí? – Pregunta Glenda tras un rato de silencio, debía esperar una respuesta negativa ya que se sorprende al sentir que ha dado justo en el blanco.

 

\- Sí, conoce a alguien más.

 

Decidimos esperar un rato por si aparecía por allí, pero mi nerviosismo e impaciencia mal disimulada no dejan trabajar ni concentrarse a mi hermana. Damos por terminada la espera algo antes de lo que nos propusimos inicialmente y nos dirigimos juntos al centro del pueblo. A medida que nos acercamos al núcleo turístico encontramos mayor acumulación de personas y más dificultad para pasar, llegar en coche hasta la zona comercial y la plaza de Adeje se antoja imposible, por lo que aparcamos en los alrededores y hacemos el resto del camino a pie.

Glenda avisó a su prometido al final de su turno, ya que habían quedado en tomar algo juntos. Cuando llegamos, nos espera con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja y reserva mi saludo para cuando termina de besar con ansia los labios de mi hermana. En otras circunstancias aplaudiría las muestras de amor, publicas o privadas, pero mi actual estado de frustración me impide relajarme. Oscar se separa enseguida de mi hermana al escuchar mi gruñido entre dientes y reanudamos la marcha.

El epicentro del evento festivo se encuentra en la plaza de España; este acostumbra a ser un espacio tranquilo que, alejado de la costa, permanece abierto al paisaje rocoso. Es un lugar característico por el minimalismo de sus líneas, las cuales ceden el protagonismo a la vista de la imponente sierra desde lo alto del barranco del infierno. El gran mirador de esta plaza es uno de esos sitios introspectivos en los que puedes sentarte en silencio por horas únicamente a conectar con la naturaleza y creo que sería bastante hipócrita decir que no me molesta ver un espacio sagrado para mí tan saturado e irreconocible como lo está hoy.

Yo lo daría todo por poder traer música de verdad a esta plaza, además admito que me siento un poco ofendido al ver que una tradición artística y cultural de nuestra región como es el festival del día de la sirena pasó a convertirse en poco más que una verbena de pueblo repleta de puestos de comida rápida y bares, que los talleres de artesanía fueron sustituidos por baratijas para turistas y que las actividades y juegos temáticos para niños que hace años inundaban el puerto, y en los que participábamos siempre mi hermana y yo, pasaron a mejor vida pues los niños de hoy en día cada vez juegan menos.

Hace años, este era un día especial para los residentes de la zona; sin importar cuán lejos quedaran los bares o las tiendas, la fiesta se celebraba en el puerto; con una decoración marinera sutil y con el insuperable telón de fondo del mar y los barcos.

El pequeño escenario se llenaba de artistas de toda la región que competían en un concurso de canto con canciones de temática marinera; incluso llegué a participar en él un año, pero fue tal el enfado de mi abuela al verme que me disuadió de volver a intentarlo nunca más. Supongo que no es buena idea canturrear historias de sirenas delante de una mujer que las odiaba con toda su alma.

Por entonces el paseo marítimo se llenaba de actores que hacían de piratas, practicando malabares y maldiciendo por los botines perdidos en el mar; también recuerdo escuchar a los trovadores, casi siempre ancianos, que se sentaban rodeados de niños y les contaban lo que entonces yo entendía como simples cuentos de hadas. No es hasta que conocí a Raoul que empecé a darles importancia a esas inofensivas historietas.

Esta festividad hacía creer en la magia y las infinitas posibilidades del mar incluso al niño más obstinado, se podía ver la ilusión en el brillo de los ojos de los visitantes cuando volvían a sus casas agotados tras un intenso día de diversión familiar.

Ahora camino entre la multitud y no alcanzo a ver restos de esa magia de mi infancia, tampoco ayuda el hecho de ir con prisas y tratando de remolcar a mi hermana y su novio; sé que Glenda solo intenta ayudarme, pero no hago más que sortear personas y esquivar puestos ambulantes y la pareja desde detrás apenas me consiguen seguir.

Niego con la cabeza al girarme y ver a lo lejos a Oscar saludar a unos familiares, me despido con un gesto silencioso para seguir yo solo. Glenda se disculpa con gestos y me lanza las llaves de su coche deseándome suerte.

 

 

 

Las últimas horas no han sido fáciles, podría incluso considerar la pasada noche como la peor de toda mi vida y es curioso que le separen tan solo veinticuatro horas de la que ya considero como la mejor.

Aún podía sentir las caricias y los besos de Agoney en mi piel cuando Miriam me encontró y emprendimos el camino atropellado hasta nuestro hogar.

Era tarde, por lo que no encontramos a nadie en superficie al llegar a nuestro territorio; toda la comunidad, a excepción nuestra, había acatado el toque de queda impuesto y llevaban largo rato ocupando las grutas marinas que forman nuestra ciudad.

Aunque los humanos no alcanzan a conocer el detalle del fondo de sus mares, nosotros sabemos que el archipiélago canario no se compone en exclusiva de las siete islas principales, yo he llegado a contar hasta ocho pequeñas montañas sumergidas que, en estructura, forman parte del mismo archipiélago de origen volcánico y que, seguramente, formaron parte de su superficie en algún momento del pasado. Con el cambio en los océanos y el paso del tiempo se hundieron y tan solo quedaron sus picos más altos. Por lo que sé, quedan aún varios millones de años, pero las actuales islas correrán la misma suerte.

Las montañas, aunque sumergidas, suelen ser macizas; sin embargo, varias de nuestras islas se ven atravesadas por un gran tubo volcánico, una estructura gigante de origen natural que al formarse durante la erupción, dejó grandes pasarelas subterráneas que forman las vías centrales de nuestra ciudad, la erosión de las olas del mar, junto a la mano obrera de la comunidad, siguieron formando pequeñas grutas, cavernas y cuevas a partir del tubo principal y en ellas suelen residir nuestras familias durante las horas de descanso. También quedan en pie algunas estructuras, construidas por civilizaciones antiguas de humanos y que ni el agua, ni el paso del tiempo ha logrado borrar. Me encanta ir a tierra firme, siempre ha sido mi vía de escape y mi pasión, pero puedo admitir que, en conjunto, las profundidades de los océanos contienen más historia, saber y posibilidades de las que le quedan ya a la tierra.

No recuerdo haber atravesado el camino a casa con tanta rapidez jamás. Suelo descender veloz los algo más de doscientos metros de profundidad que distan desde la superficie del océano hasta la primera cueva habitada, al fin y al cabo, es un camino intuitivo, rápido y sin obstáculos que puedo hacer casi sin pensar. Sin embargo, cruzar de pleno la agrupación de cavernas que conducen a nuestra residencia habitual es bastante más complicado debido a lo abrupto y escarpado de las rocas. No obstante, anoche no me paré ni a pensar en el daño que me podía hacer, tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes y a costa de lo que fuera.

 

\- Raoul por favor para, no puedo seguirte si vas tan rápido. – Mi amiga, con la voz tomada por el esfuerzo grita desde detrás. - Ella me avisa un poco antes de cada giro, los roce o golpes que sufro contra las paredes comienzan a multiplicarse y parece sentirlos en su propia piel a juzgar por sus quejidos. – Te vas a hacer daño de verdad joder.

 

Al llegar, me encuentro una escena que nunca creí posible, mis padres discuten con mi hermano acaloradamente y en el momento en que Miriam y yo nos asomamos, mi padre reúne toda la fuerza que aún conserva para sostener a mi hermano, pues este ya se lanzaba a por mí. Miriam y mi madre también se interponen entre nosotros y, hasta que mi hermano no termina de vociferar y maldecir en mi nombre, no se apartan y empieza a fluir la conversación. Los varones me miran irritados y mi madre es la primera en poner algo de cordura.

 

\- Raoul, perdona a tu hermano, está muy preocupado por ti. – Dice tratando de suavizar el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. – ¿Podrías explicarnos qué está ocurriendo hijo?

 

\- Yo te lo explico mamá – Interrumpe Álvaro con ira mal disimulada. – El niñato de tu hijo no podía olvidarse de los humanos, qué coño, del humano ese asqueroso al que observa desde que era apenas un niño. El muy descerebrado se ve con él a escondidas, está exponiendo su naturaleza y van a terminar descubriéndonos a todos.

 

\- Deja que tu hermano se explique. – Me encantaría hablar, pero un enorme nudo en el estómago me lo impide, no consigo formar un pensamiento cuerdo desde que mi hermano abrió la boca y un sentimiento de impotencia me invadió. – Álvaro por Neptuno, ya hemos escuchado tu versión mil veces.

 

\- Pero él no mamá. Este imbécil aun no me ha oído, parece que no sabe de lo que es capaz el hombre. – Se acerca amenazante. - Fuiste elegido para interceder por nosotros por tu carácter moderador, yo mismo te avalé y me has traicionado, a mí y a todos los que confiamos en ti.

 

\- ¿Acaso no conseguí lo que me ordenasteis hacer? – Me defiendo. – ¿Acaso no han desaparecido los barcos y ha vuelto la calma y el alimento a nuestro territorio?

 

\- Pero seguimos amenazados Raoul – Continúa impasible. – Cuando terminaste tu trabajo tendrías que haber vuelto como nos aseguraste que habías hecho; tendrías que haberte quedado aquí, a seguir ayudando a tu comunidad. Eres un mentiroso, has engañado a tu propia familia para enrollárte con un humano cualquiera.

 

\- Álvaro. – Gruñe mi padre, en mi interior grito en defensa de Agoney, pero las palabras no consiguen llegar a mis labios, “no te pongas a su altura” me digo a mí mismo. – Ya está bien. Hablemos las cosas sin insultos, no te lo permito ni una vez más. – Mi hermano y yo asentimos en silencio, aceptando la condición. Agradezco su intervención, pues cada palabra envenenada que sale de la boca de mi hermano no hace más que herirme en lo más profundo.

 

\- Hijo. – Mi madre se acerca a mí con cuidado y me agarra de la cintura, dejando que sus dedos me acaricien y tratando de infundirme toda la calma y el valor que solo puede ofrecer el abrazo de una madre. – Dime quien es ese chico.

 

\- Agoney. – Álvaro resopla, le miro amenazante y me deja continuar. – No pone en peligro a nadie mamá, te lo juro. Él me ayudó, nos ayudó a todos y sin pedir nada a cambio. – Mamá asiente.

 

\- ¿Conoce tu naturaleza y la existencia de la comunidad? – Pregunta mi padre con algo más de seriedad, dudo qué responder. – Contesta hijo.

 

\- No le busqué – Álvaro mira de reojo sin creerme. - Él me encontró herido y débil, pensé que el cambio sería más fácil, pero fue horrible las primeras veces. Agoney me salvó, fue capaz de entender mis problemas, se solidarizó con nuestra situación y me ayudó a llegar a los pesqueros. Tenía que hablarle de nosotros y de lo que nos pasaba, pero él no dijo nada. – Me dirijo a mi hermano con sinceridad. – A nadie, Álvaro.

 

\- Pero hijo, tú sabes que esto es algo muy serio ¿no? – Asiento. – Estamos obligados a comunicarlo en asamblea, dejarlo al arbitrio de la comunidad.

 

\- Es nuestro deber como ciudadanos. – Secunda mi hermano con un deje digno. – Y esto puede llevarnos por delante a todos nosotros y será tu culpa y vuestra por permitírselo todo.

 

\- No digáis nada por favor. – Digo con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que mi orgullo no deja escapar de mis ojos. – Dadme un poco de más tiempo.

 

\- ¿Tiempo para qué, hijo? – Cuestiona mi madre.

 

\- Por favor. – Suplico.

 

\- Para que se enamore de él, parecéis nuevos. – Escupe mi hermano. – Es lo que siempre tratan de conseguir estos ilusos. Pero qué casualidad que nadie lo consiguió nunca, ¿Vas a ser tu diferente hermanito? – Me interrumpe antes de poder siquiera intervenir. – Ya te lo digo yo, la respuesta es no.

 

\- Tú qué sabrás, no sabes lo que es amar a nadie. – Estallo, dejando por fin que la nube se aclare y el agua se lleve mis lágrimas. - Solo sabes luchar y competir, no tienes alma y si no cambias te morirás solo y amargado.

 

Álvaro se abalanza en mi contra, su fuerza física y destreza consiguen esquivar sin mayor problema el intento de agarre de mi padre. Antes de darme cuenta lo tengo a un palmo de distancia, maldiciendo mi nacimiento y apretándome por el cuello contra la pared pulida. Escucho las ordenes de mis padres que le piden que me suelte y el intento en vano de mi amiga por apartarlo de mí. No intento defenderme, no conseguiría moverle ni medio centímetro y sería un esfuerzo inútil. Álvaro tranquilo es ligeramente maleable, pero encolerizado es imposible de tratar. Su agarre se intensifica y empieza a hacerme daño de verdad.

 

\- Álvaro. – Digo en un lamento casi ahogado por sus brazos, mis padres gritan angustiados para que me suelten y solo encuentro una salida. – Soy su alma gemela.

 

No quería decirlo, me había propuesto no exponer este secreto ante nadie de la comunidad, tenía muy claro que no era justo poner ese peso sobre los hombros de nadie más y que tenía que seguir luchando por esto en silencio. Sin embargo, las palabras de mi hermano han cambiado mi parecer, tengo que conseguir tiempo como sea y es mi familia, no desconocidos, es un salto de fe, pero si no puedo contar con ellos no merecerá la pena intentarlo con nadie más.

Álvaro me suelta y por un momento me da la espalda, apenas unos segundos de tensión en los que aguanto en mi lugar a la espera de su próximo argumento, pero nunca llega. Mi hermano se gira con impotencia, su expresión nublada de ira e indignación y arremete contra mí una última vez. Un golpe certero en mi mandíbula que me lanza contra el suelo y me queda inmóvil y desorientado por un momento.

Miriam, que es la que más cerca está de mí se lanza a levantarme y cuando me mantengo por mí mismo, miro alrededor y mi hermano ya no está.

 

\- Me las va a pagar por hacerte esto Raoul, te lo prometo que me las paga. – A mi amiga le falta muy poco para salir detrás de mi hermano a pedirle explicaciones, pero con un gesto de mi mano la disuado y le pido que se quede conmigo. Me hace más falta su apoyo que su fuerza ahora mismo. Me dirijo a mi madre, su gesto de preocupación y angustia es palpable, sujeta mi cara con cariño y acaricia mi mandíbula, tratando de borrar con sus dedos la impresión del golpe en mi piel.

 

\- Mamá, lo siento mucho. – Ella niega en silencio y me besa. – Canté para Agoney hace años, le observaba en la orilla y ya le amaba. Una tarde casi se ahoga entre las olas y decidí salvarle la vida y de paso poner en sus manos la mía. – Mi madre solloza y me abraza con fuerza.

 

\- No te vamos a juzgar hijo. – Sentencia mi padre, mamá niega con la cabeza. – Hiciste lo que te dictó tu corazón y creo hablar por los dos cuando te digo que confiamos en ti. Solo necesito saber qué es lo que quieres hacer.

 

\- No quiero perderos, no quiero que os destierren por mi culpa. – Mi padre le quita importancia argumentando que esa es una medida que no se toma desde hace demasiados años. – Papá, no quiero que nadie sufra represalias por mis decisiones. Solo necesito tiempo, tiempo para estar junto a él, para descubrir si me ama de verdad y averiguar si puede llegar a comprender y completar el ritual del canto de amor. Solo así será mi pareja de pleno derecho y nadie podrá decir nada. Solo así escucharán lo que tengo que decir si nos descubren en la comunidad, solo así habrá esperanza para salir todos airosos de esto.

 

\- ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que eso ocurra hijo? – Mi madre me da algo de distancia para mirarme a los ojos. Sumergido en el intenso azul de los suyos asiento con sinceridad. No puedo seguir manteniendo esta conversación, siento que necesito huir, nadar a mar abierto y dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento. Necesito empezar a hacer uso de ese tiempo que les he pedido y necesito hacerlo ya. Pero antes, me aseguro de dejar clara mi posición a las únicas personas que parecen querer ayudarme.

 

\- Creo que me quiere y yo quiero estar con él. Ya no concibo mi vida sin Agoney y si le pierdo espero que sea porque él tomó la decisión de no estar conmigo, no porque Álvaro, vosotros o la comunidad me prohibisteis intentarlo.

 

\- Te daremos todo el tiempo que sea posible. – Asegura con firmeza mi padre. – Dices que os queréis y eso es suficiente para mí, así que de nuestros labios no saldrá ni una palabra hasta que vengas a esta casa con tu conclusión. Ya va siendo hora de hacer las cosas bien en esta comunidad, siempre nos hemos considerado más desarrollados que los humanos ¿no?, pues demostrémoslo.

 

\- ¿Y Álvaro?

 

\- Él no toma las decisiones en este núcleo familiar, somos cuatro y tres ya hemos decidido. Tu hermano acatará nuestra decisión o será él el denunciado por traición. – Le pido a mis padres el permiso para que me dejen marchar y me lo conceden.

 

\- Tienes nuestro apoyo hijo. – Concluye mi madre, Miriam y mi padre asienten con sendas sonrisas. – Vete ya, ten mucho cuidado de que nadie te vea irte y no pienses en Álvaro ni en sus amenazas.

 

Antes de alejarme me aseguro de que Miriam me prometa que me buscará si ocurre cualquier contratiempo. Le doy algunas indicaciones y con su promesa y un último abrazo me lanzo a lo que vengo queriendo hacer desde que llegué, huir.

 

 

Es curioso cuando te das cuenta de que el que siempre ha sido tu hogar está lleno de miedo e incomprensión. No puedes más que preguntarte qué salió mal, o bien, para que tu hayas resultado ser distinto a ellos. Te preguntas cómo es posible que hayas aguantado tanto tiempo rodeado de esa gente que, si supiera lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza, no haría más que odiarte y renegar de ti. Y no alcanzas a comprender cómo es posible que, aun siendo consciente de todo el daño que te hacen, no puedas permitirte el lujo de odiarles. Pero es que puede que odiarles sea, simplemente, darles demasiada importancia y no estás dispuesto a darles tanto poder.

Al alba decido que empieza a ser buen momento para dejar de nadar sin rumbo fijo. Las últimas horas las he dedicado a intentar encontrar en el mar una calma y sosiego que no consigo retener en mi cuerpo por más de un minuto desde que salí de casa de Agoney. Las heridas que los roces de rocas causaron comienzan a escocer con más fuerza que antes y la piel a su alrededor adquiere, poco a poco, un preocupante color rojo.

Siempre que me dejo llevar acabo en el muelle trasero de la residencia de los Hernández, pero esta vez es distinto. A pesar de que sé que Agoney aún está en casa, no puedo llegar en mi estado, seguro que le asustaría muchísimo y no sé si podría explicarle lo que ha ocurrido; ni siquiera sé si yo aún lo entiendo. Aprovecho que la isla aún duerme, que la familia aún está en sus correspondientes camas y ninguno se percatará de mi presencia y salgo del agua.

Tomo la ropa de donde la dejé anoche y, sin hacer ruido, me alejo de la casa en dirección al pueblo. Mis fuerzas flaquean cada vez más, siento el desgaste físico y mental haciendo estragos y solo espero llegar a tiempo antes de que nadie pueda verme desfallecer en mitad de la calle, pues no creo volver a tener la suerte de que el que me encuentre sea Agoney.

Por un momento creí que había dejado de llorar, pero solo era el efecto del agua, pues desde que salí del mar las lágrimas no han parado de correr impasibles por mi cara y no encuentro la forma de hacerlas parar. Se supone que debería estar contento, debería sentir alivio por encontrar el apoyo de mis padres. Debería poder respirar con calma, pero no es así, siento la misma presión de antes, puede que ahora sea un poco más asfixiante aún. Ya no me va a descubrir nadie más, Álvaro tenía especial interés y fue prácticamente imposible pararle los pies, pero nadie más sospecha nada, nadie más me ha seguido nunca, nadie más se ha enterado ni lo hará si mi familia mantiene su promesa.

Sin embargo, ahora todo es más real que nunca. Y no es como si no hubiera tenido claras mis intenciones desde el principio o mi decisión hubiera tenido lugar a duda alguna vez, para nada. Sé lo que quiero desde hace mucho y lucho por ello dando todo de mí, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad y no puedo evitar estar más asustado que nunca.

Camino en silencio, apoyándome en las paredes cuando lo necesito y mirando a otro lado cuando alguien se cruza en mi camino. Las calles están aún desiertas, pero encuentro ornamentos y estructuras que por un momento me hacen cuestionar si he seguido el camino correcto o si, por el contrario, me he perdido.

Empiezo a plantearme si no habría sido mejor idea esperar un rato a que amanezca y seguir el camino de la orilla del mar en busca de Glenda. Ella también podría ayudarme, es lo que siempre hace. Si no lo he hecho ha sido porque Agoney sabía que hoy quería ir al centro de trabajo de su hermana y no quiero que me vea y se preocupe por mí. Pero ahora, caminando herido y algo perdido, empiezo a relativizar el nivel de idoneidad de mi decisión.   

Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme y empezar de cero retomando mi primera opción, encuentro una silueta conocida al fondo. Un cartel de pizarra de mediano tamaño, en su marco de madera resalta la figura tallada de una sirena. Miro alrededor y la calle no parece la misma que en un día normal, pero no tengo duda de que he llegado a mi destino.

 

 

 

Algo nervioso y temeroso de hacer el ridículo con mi visita atropellada llamo a la puerta. Me extraña ver que, en horario comercial, el resto de los locales de la calle están abiertos y recibiendo visitantes y el boticario, precisamente siendo la tienda con el catálogo más amplio de objetos relacionados con las sirenas, permanece cerrado.

Percibo movimiento dentro del local y, a sabiendas de que la regente me estará mirando a través de la cortinilla, pongo mi mejor sonrisa. Parece funcionar, pues la puerta se abre y la señora Maya con expresión de preocupación me saluda calurosamente.

A pesar de sus vagos intentos por asegurarme que no es un buen momento insisto en quedarme e intentar averiguar si sabe algo del paradero de Raoul. Maya comprueba que ella no es la única preocupada aquí y me deja pasar comprobando que nadie más nos vea. Con ese gesto la mujer termina de confirmar mis sospechas, está aquí.

Camino decidido hacia la trastienda y me arrepiento de atravesar con fuerza la cortina de cuentas, ya que un somnoliento Raoul se remueve molesto con el ruido, estirado en el sofá se da la vuelta sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

La señora en silencio pasa a mi lado sin pararse a contemplar mi estupefacción y retoma con tranquilidad el puesto que parecía desempeñar antes de mi intromisión. Con una mano sujeta un baño de agua algo turbia y con la otra levanta la camiseta del chico y agarra un pequeño paño de gasa con el que empieza a dar friegas en su cintura.

Me acerco algo temeroso para descubrir que la pálida piel del chico no luce tan suave y bonita como siempre. Pequeños parches de lo que parecen escamas azuladas surcan su cuerpo y se cruzan con algunos arañazos y heridas, en apariencia leves. Rodeo el sofá y, desde el nuevo ángulo, compruebo que su pecho está en perfecto estado, pero unas marcas rojizas señalan su cuello y su mandíbula parece haber recibido un fuerte golpe a juzgar por el hematoma que presenta. Evidentemente le pasó algo malo y me odio porque en el fondo lo sabía, debí haberlo visto venir antes de que esto pasara. Debí insistirle más para que se abriera conmigo, tal vez así me habría contado qué ocurría y podría haber evitado que se fuera anoche.

Miro a la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, incapaz de respirar con naturalidad. Ella sigue cubriendo los surcos en la piel del chico ajena a todo el drama que aflora en mi interior.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto angustiado señalando la cintura de Raoul. - ¿Qué es eso Maya?

 

\- Tranquilízate, estaba muy débil cuando ha llegado a tierra y se ve que no ha completado bien el cambio de fase. – No sé si eso es bueno o malo y eso me frustra. Maya, como si leyera mis pensamientos, completa la información. – En cuanto recupere un poco las fuerzas completará el cambio y estará bien.

 

\- Vale, perdón. – La mujer se vuelve y yo me siento a los pies de Raoul exhalando todo el aire retenido. Sostengo sus piernas, poniendo mi esperanza en que el simple contacto le ayude y al mismo tiempo consiga relajarme un poco. - Estoy un poquito histérico.

 

\- Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Quieres un té? – Esta mujer todo lo arregla con cremas o té, se lo agradezco enormemente pero el miedo no se quita ni bañándote en tila. Niego en silencio y la mujer vuelve a su tarea.

 

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz. – Tiene demasiados arañazos.

 

\- Eso no lo tengo tan claro, se desplomó al poco de llegar. – Frunzo el ceño. – No sé cómo se ha hecho las heridas y los hematomas, pero Agoney, son solo eso, heridas y hematomas.

 

\- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? – La mujer me mira confusa. – No sé, a él le enseñaste a hacer mi ungüento y mantiene a raya mi psoriasis. Igual hay algo que yo puedo hacer por él, no soy como vosotros, pero yo que sé… Perdón, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

 

Maya me mira pensativa por unos segundos más, deja el paño humedecido sobre la mesa y me pide que ocupe su lugar. Con la gasa entre los dedos me paro a pensar.

 

\- ¿Si cambia de forma fuera del agua no sería más coherente darle con un secador? – La mujer sonríe por primera vez desde que entré en el establecimiento, eso consigue relajarme un poco.

 

\- Raoul es un ser de agua y como tal su cuerpo no concibe mejor remedio para curarse que el agua. – Para ella es la cosa más obvia del mundo por lo que dejo de ponerlo en duda al instante.

 

\- Ya… claro, que tonto. – Digo burlándome de mí mismo y empezando a hacer el trabajo que se me ha ofrecido. Maya se dirige a su cocina, espero que no haga té, no me queda mucha paciencia en el cuerpo para rechazarlo de buen modo.

 

Una vez a solas con el chico procedo, con cuidado, a terminar de sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y a bajarle los pantalones. Maldigo entre dientes al ver sus piernas llenas de parches iguales al de su tronco.

 

\- Mierda, Raoul. – Subo a su cara y acaricio su mandíbula evitando presionar más de la cuenta. - ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?

 

Los minutos se convierten en horas. Horas en las que, en silencio, Maya y yo nos turnamos para vigilar el descanso del chico y proporcionarle los cuidados y atenciones que necesita. Raoul parece ir mejorando, poco a poco sus heridas quedan esterilizadas y el agua cumple su promesa ayudándole a completar el cambio. Las escamas que se esparcían sin dar tregua por sus piernas son las primeras en reabsorberse, dejando para el final aquellas tiras más finas reservadas a la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Acaricio su cintura, sintiendo en mi piel el tacto de las ásperas membranas que comienzan a perder color y cuerpo. Me agacho y beso ese punto, sellando con mis labios también varios arañazos que surcan la piel de alrededor. El chico, que permanecía totalmente inmóvil entre sueños, se remueve al sentir el último de mis besos a la altura de sus costillas. Me aparto también, sobrecogido con la misma necesidad de removerme al experimentar una ola de calor recorrer mi cuerpo y terminar en mi propio costado. Me pregunto si es posible dar un beso a alguien y sentirlo bajo tu propia piel.

Miro a mi alrededor confuso y encuentro a Maya, la mujer permanece estática junto al arco de la cocina. Está atenta a la escena que Raoul y yo protagonizamos y parece esperar con paciencia a que algo más ocurra.

 

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Le pregunto algo desesperado, Maya se aproxima y toca mi hombro. – No sé qué más hacer.

 

\- No tienes que hacer nada por deber, él curará solo sus heridas. – Dice convencida. – Pero si estás seguro de que le quieres, solo tienes que hacer aquello que, para ti, es más natural hacer. Piénsalo con calma.

 

A pensarlo me dedico durante casi otra hora, en silencio y con la cabeza de Raoul en mi regazo peino con mis dedos las hebras de su cabello y voy dejando pequeños masajes en su cuero cabelludo. Hasta que el chico se despierta y tengo que contener el impulso de pedirle explicaciones y reñirle por llegar así y no acudir a mí. Sin embargo, dejo mis reproches para cuando esté menos desorientado.

Raoul me saluda cariñosamente, tan pronto como me ve sonríe, se lanza a abrazarme y me da un suave beso que borra todo mi enfado de una vez. Sujetando mi cara y colocando su frente sobre la mía cierra los ojos y me promete que me lo va a explicar todo.

Maya nos pide que nos quedemos el resto de la tarde, pero en un rato tengo que estar en mi trabajo, por lo que declino su ofrecimiento y dejo a Raoul para que tome también su propia decisión. El chico permanece a mi lado y me pregunta si puede venir conmigo; y yo no sé cómo lo haré para no dejarle solo, pero simplemente asiento convencido de que algo se me terminará ocurriendo. Seguro que esta no será la noche en el hotel con Raoul que llevo soñando desde que le conozco, pero yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de él ahora.

 

 

Nos vemos obligados a pasar por la plaza en dirección al coche y, de repente, todo cambia respecto a esta mañana. La única diferencia que se puede apreciar a simple vista es la luz, pero no me refiero a la de las cadenas de bombillas que, ya encendidas, cubren el cielo cada vez más oscuro e iluminan la plaza. Ni siquiera hablo del centelleo que chisporrotea en la punta de las bengalas con las que juegan los niños o los destellos de los focos del escenario, donde una orquesta empieza a tocar. No.

Hablo del resplandor en los brillantes y cansados ojos de Raoul cuando se ve rodeado de demasiadas personas y me mira, asegurándose de que aún sigo justo a su lado. Y del fulgor de mi sonrisa cuando consigo calmar al chico con un simple gesto y siento sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos. Hablo del destello de orgullo en las miradas que nos dirigen mis padres con cariño, que desde una terraza nos contemplan, respetando este momento que es solo nuestro. Y también es por la chispa de preocupación que nace en la expresión de mi hermana al reconocer el resto de las lágrimas en la cara de Raoul y el gesto que me lanza advirtiéndome de que debo llamarla lo antes posible.

Puede que al final la magia del festival de la sirena no se perdiera del todo en mi infancia, puede que en mi juventud sea capaz de encontrar ese encanto del pasado en el simple hecho de pasear por la fiesta de la mano de la persona adecuada. Y puede que el hecho de que esa persona sea, en realidad, una auténtica sirena sea solo la guinda del pastel.  


	14. La perla negra

Llegamos al hotel prácticamente en silencio, Raoul se acomodó haciéndose un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto del Jeep pero no se quedó dormido. De vez en cuando giraba la cara y allí estaba, con sus ojillos cansados, pero aun mirándome. Al separar nuestras manos para entrar al vehículo sentí cómo un frío desolador me arrebataba el calor que me hacía sentir su contacto; y él debió sentir algo parecido pues, tan pronto nos acomodamos, alargó su mano y la colocó en mi pierna, donde la mantuvo quieta durante todo el recorrido.

El chico se dejó guiar hasta la habitación y, ni siquiera pareció fijarse en la belleza de los jardines por los que caminamos para llegar a la recepción o en la grandeza de la decoración del interior del hotel. Él solo sujetaba mi mano y me miraba esperando la siguiente indicación que le llevara, cuanto antes, a alejarse del bullicio imperante en un día como este.

Por fin entramos a la habitación que sirve de hogar improvisado a los artistas que actúan en el hotel. No se trata de una suite como las de las plantas más altas, pero su decoración concuerda con el estilo rockero y divertido de todo el lugar y cuenta con las mismas comodidades, solo que dispuestas en un espacio ligeramente más reducido.

La cama ocupa el espacio central y, sin tabiques de por medio, conecta con un baño completamente equipado y con una pequeña salita armada con sofá, sillón y mesita de café. Una enorme encimera de mármol negro con dos lavabos y sendos espejos, ambos colgados directamente del techo, separan la cama de la zona de aseo. Y al fondo, se aprecia un pequeño balcón con vistas a la enorme piscina del hotel, el cual cuenta con una pequeña mesa y dos sillas.

\- Ya llegamos. – Raoul, ahora sí, se queda parado junto a la puerta para comprobar el espacio que ocuparemos durante los próximos días. - ¿Te gusta? – Asiente con poco entusiasmo, parece que su cabecita está dándole vueltas a algo.- ¿Seguro que yo también puedo estar aquí? – Suelta al fin.

\- Pues claro que sí, eres mi invitado. Esta es mi habitación y, por lo tanto, también la tuya. – El chico hace su mejor intento por poner su sonrisa de medio lado, pero esta no consigue llegar a sus ojos. No me gusta verle tan mohíno, pero supongo que todo es fruto del cansancio, tanto físico como mental y que cuando se relaje, se sentirá mejor. - ¿Quieres que pidamos algo de comer? Puedes darte un baño calentito en lo que llega la comida.

Raoul, que hasta ese momento ha permanecido quieto junto a la puerta, avanza dentro de la habitación y se sienta sobre la abullonada colcha blanca que cubre la cama de matrimonio.

\- Tengo hambre. – Admite.

\- Genial. – Dejo la bolsa con nuestras cosas en la encimera del baño y me siento junto a él en la cama. – Yo siempre ceno antes de irme a actuar, así no tengo que comer justo antes de acostarme. ¿Qué te apetece? – Le acerco la pequeña carpeta que contiene el menú del hotel y al cabo de un momento se encoje de hombros, algo saturado con la enorme lista de platos.

\- Vale, seguro que te sienta bien un caldo calentito; un sándwich también, que aquí los hacen muy ricos y algo muy dulce de postre, para que alegres esa carita. – Digo, dando un toque en la punta de su nariz. Por primera vez la media sonrisa consigue achinar sus ojos y veo un rayo de esperanza.

 

 

\- Sabes, lo último que me apetece ahora es cantar. – Digo, mientras mi niño termina su postre, la golosina más dulce de toda la carta. Frunce el ceño con gesto interrogante, lo que no le impide dar el último bocado y dejar el plato en la mesa. – Lo digo porque no quiero alejarme de ti ahora. Siempre quiero cantar, y cuando digo siempre es eso, siempre; pero me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo y abrazarte un rato.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir ya? – Pregunta haciendo morritos. Con gestos le indico que ya pronto. – Entonces puedes abrazarme un poco antes de irte.

\- Si que puedo, tienes razón. – Digo abriendo mis brazos y haciéndole hueco en el sofá. – Ven aquí por favor. – Raoul no se lo piensa dos veces y se sienta junto a mí, sube las piernas al sofá y se enreda entre mis brazos, colando su cabeza en el hueco bajo mi barbilla.

\- Qué bien hueles. – Dice aspirando repetidas veces mi aroma con su nariz recorriendo toda la curva de mi cuello hasta llegar bajo mi oreja.

\- Me haces cosquillas, respiras como un perrete. – No puedo verla, pero escucho una pequeña risa salir entre sus labios, que están tentadoramente cerca de mi piel. Su pelo está aún húmedo por la ducha que se acaba de dar y tan pronto como se vuelve a abrazar a mí, beso su sien y me envuelve el dulce aroma del champú de limón del hotel, junto a los ya característicos aromas a sol y sal; olores perennes en su piel desde el día en que le conocí. – Tú sí que hueles bien chiquitito, pero tienes que secarte el pelo o te constiparás.

\- Mmm… - Se queja remoloneando en mi regazo. – ¿No me ibas a abrazar? – Dice con voz mimosa.

\- Lo estoy haciendo. – Aprieto más mi agarre, con cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus heridas. – ¿Lo ves? – El chico se zafa de mí y sonríe asintiendo. El giro de su cara vuelve a mostrarme el hematoma que tizna su clara piel a la altura de su mandíbula. Me acerco y beso su mejilla, acariciando con dulzura la ennegrecida piel. Raoul se revuelve ligeramente, pero parece tolerar mi gesto, pues vuelve a quedarse en el sitio. – Ve pensando en cómo lo harás, pero cuando vuelva me gustaría que me contaras cómo te has hecho todos estos cortes y moratones.

\- Vale, ¿Me ayudas a secarme el pelo? – Dice rápidamente, intuyo que trata de esquivar el tema de conversación y, se lo permito, pero solo por esta vez.

\- Pero no te acostumbres. – Respondo, con lo que pretende ser un aviso con doble sentido. Prefiero avisarle de que ya no quiero que me esquive más en lugar de enfadarme con él; espero que entienda mi indirecta y, cuando le vuelva a abordar, sea abierto conmigo.

Aprovecho que el baño y el dormitorio comparten el mismo espacio para secarle el pelo acomodados a los pies de la cama. Coloco una de mis rodillas en el borde y le indico que se siente a mi lado. Secarle el pelo a Raoul es una tarea relativamente sencilla y rápida, lo he hecho antes y tan solo necesita que le aplique un poco de calor suave y le alborote ligeramente su cabello para estar completamente seco en pocos minutos. Pero sé que Raoul no me lo pidió porque no sepa hacerlo, sino porque quiere que le acaricie y masajee la cabeza. Lo único que me apetece desde que le encontré esta tarde es dedicarle tiempo y cuidado, así que ralentizo el proceso para consentirle un poquito.

\- Te vas a quedar dormido con tanto masaje. – Digo al comprobar que mis manos sobre su cabeza comienzan a relajarle de más y cierra los ojos. El chico niega suavemente y los abre el tiempo suficiente para que me confíe y prosiga con mi tarea. Su pelo está ya totalmente seco, por lo que dejo el secador en la encimera y vuelvo rápido junto a él.

Me siento detrás de él, algo más centrado en la cama y, al sentirme cerca se echa hacia atrás y queda entre mis piernas, apoyando toda la superficie de su espalda sobre mi pecho y estómago. Mis manos vuelven instintivamente a su pelo y pasan rápido a su cuello, para tirar un poco de él y acomodar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Raoul no abre los ojos, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, como ha hecho antes con el resto de su cuerpo. Parece contar con la garantía de que estaré ahí para sostenerle.

Desliza sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rozándome ligeramente y yo bajo las mías por su torso hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y meterlas por debajo. Acaricio su estómago, abarcando toda su extensión y repaso su pecho hasta llegar al final de sus hombros, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se empieza a relajar bajo mi tacto. Se me ocurre jugar a buscar en su piel algún rastro de vello y, como apenas tiene, no puedo encontrar el momento apropiado para permitir que mis dedos dejen la minuciosa búsqueda. Por un rato me permito el goce de sentir sus suspiros satisfechos en mi oído y sus escalofríos de placer entre mis dedos.

\- Tu piel es increíblemente suave ahora. – El fantasma de las tiras de escamas ya ha desaparecido y su forma humana completa me permite disfrutar de la piel más delicada que jamás he acariciado. Repaso su pecho y le dedico toda mi atención a sus pezones. - Siempre estás tan calentito, has calentado mis manos enseguida.

\- Aún se me hace difícil regular la temperatura fuera del agua. – Su voz suena un poco ronca, pues lleva sin hablar un buen rato. De repente su cuerpo se sobresalta, dando un pequeño bote que hace vibrar toda cama. - ¿Te doy demasiado calor?

\- No mi niño, está perfecto así. – Le agarro y le vuelvo a arrastrar junto a mí para continuar las caricias donde las dejé.

Trato de tener en mente en todo momento su estado de agotamiento y el hecho de que me falta muy poquito para tener que marcharme a ensayar. Por lo que me mantengo en una zona inofensiva, evitando bajar demasiado mi mano y llegar a su bajo vientre, donde sé que el juego acabaría pronto; pues ahí sí que encontraría vello y un buen motivo para llegar tarde al trabajo.

Ese pensamiento se consolida en mi mente y empiezo a ser plenamente consciente del hecho de tener a Raoul encima de mí, con la camiseta levantada y prácticamente derretido entre caricias; el calor de su piel comienza a alterar mi sangre y a tornarse, ahora sí, peligrosamente insoportable para mi autocontrol.

\- Raoul – Dejo de acariciar su piel como si esta, ahora sí, quemara. Entretengo al chico para que no me pregunte por mi cambio repentino de opinión. - ¿Te gustaría bajar conmigo a ver el concierto o prefieres quedarte aquí? – Tarda unos segundos en responderme mientras mira mis manos con gesto amodorrado.

\- Creo que prefiero quedarme y descansar un poco aquí. – Decide finalmente un poco confuso.

\- Vale. - Digo algo pesaroso por su decisión. - Pero no quiero dejarte solo. – No es buena idea dejar al chico solo tan pronto, y menos en un entorno desconocido. - ¿Te parece bien que llame a Glenda para que te haga compañía?

\- Si así te quedas más tranquilo, me parece bien. – Me separo un poco, lo suficiente para que levante su cabeza alertado. Aprovecho su gesto para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Sonríe y se gira para volver a abrazarse a mí.

\- Tan pronto como acabe el concierto vendré y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Digo, sujetando sus manos en el aire para entrelazarlas con las mías y evitar el fulgor de un nuevo abrazo.

\- Hasta mañana a la misma hora. – Concreta, conforme con mi gesto.

\- ¿No me dejarás ni ir al baño solo hasta entonces? – Me burlo.

\- En este cuarto no puedes ir al baño solo Ago.

\- Cierto. – Admito, levantándome de la cama directo a por el móvil. Una vez lejos de la tentación de su piel me permito bromear y me dirijo hacia el chico con el tono más sensual que registro. – ¿Acaso quieres encerrarte en este cuarto conmigo veinticuatro horas?

 

 

Mi cuello aún está sonrojado cuando regreso a la habitación junto a Glenda. Agoney y yo bajamos a por ella y nos despedimos en la recepción del hotel. Me sorprende encontrar, con relativa facilidad, el camino de vuelta, ya que Agoney ha dedicado los últimos minutos de la tarde a jugar con mi fuerza de voluntad; y siento que mi equilibrio, en estos momentos, pende de un hilo demasiado fino.

Glenda siempre es un torbellino de alegría cuando está conmigo, parece que le emociona acompañarme a descubrir sitios o hacer cosas diferentes y completamente nuevas para mí. Sin embargo, hoy parece más calmada de lo normal, apenas reacciona al encanto de la habitación; por el contrario, tira su pequeña bolsa de mano junto a la que Agoney dejó en el suelo horas atras y se sienta en el sofá con gesto de cansancio.

\- Ago no me deja sacarte de aquí. – Suelta finalmente entre bufidos, la chica dirige su atención a una pequeña cajita que descansa en el centro de la mesa, la abre y empieza a mordisquear pequeños cuadrados marrones que saca de su interior. - Dice no se qué rollo de mucha gente por el pueblo, nada de alcohol por la pastilla para el dolor que te dio y no se cuántas porquerías santurronas más. La última vez que salimos te llevé a sitios calmados, y estabas un poquito acojonado, sí, pero enseguida te relajaste. 

Caigo en el recuerdo esa tarde de paseo por el pueblo con Glenda, es cierto que ella se preocupó de llevarme a sitios poco concurridos como la playa al atardecer o ese chiringuito lleno de sabores nuevos y deliciosos que más tarde se revelaron en mi contra mareándome en exceso.

También es cierto que fue ella quien agarró mi mano cuando vio miedo o incertidumbre en mis ojos y me ayudó a imponerme y superar el temor de salir al mundo real.  Puede parecer una tontería, pero si no fuera por ella, ahora no me atrevería a poner un pie en el pueblo, no habría caminado entre humanos ni habría conocido nunca a Maya. Por lo que, si relativizo el miedo y la amenaza de posibles peligros, tengo mucho que agradecerle a Glenda.

También puede ser porque con Agoney no quiero salir al mundo, si lo hiciera tendría que compartir con él al chico y, cuando estamos juntos, lo quiero todo para mí. En lo último que pienso entre sus brazos es en conocer otras personas, porque estoy concentrado por completo en conocerle a él o simplemente sentirle a mi lado. Con Agoney me bastan cuatro paredes y un sofá para pasar horas, días o incluso semanas; y aunque él me anima a probar cosas nuevas, nos abstraemos tanto el uno al otro, que enseguida nos olvidamos de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor.

\- Hasta que dimos contigo, rubio. – Suspira. – Tenías a mi hermano desbordado, no le vi tan asustado jamás. – Su confesión no me toma por sorpresa, pues yo también pude percibir la tensión de Agoney al encontrarme.

\- Debí avisar, no quería asustaros y al final… - Me siento a su lado derrotado. – Fue incluso peor así.

\- ¿Dónde te encontró? Mi hermano me dejó atrás, pero parecía seguro de saber dónde andabas.

\- Fui a pedir ayuda, Glenda. – Confieso. – A alguien que me curara sin hacer muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Maya? – Le pregunta la chica, aparentemente ansiosa por descifrar el enigma y curiosamente convencida de que ya lo ha conseguido. – Ella es una buena persona, habrá que llevarle una cesta de fruta o algo por las molestias. – Puntualiza en voz baja, más para sí misma que para que yo la oiga.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que venir a quedarte conmigo, estabas en la fiesta y yo te habré interrumpido la diversión.

\- Tranquilo, estaba rodeada de la familia de Oscar. Además, él tenía que pasar tiempo también con varios compromisos del trabajo así que diversión poca; prácticamente me has salvado de una competición de sonrisas falsas. – Puntualiza, quitándole importancia al asunto. – El que se me hace raro que prefiera mi compañía eres tú. 

\- ¿Yo? – Me señalo el pecho. – Siempre estoy muy a gusto contigo Glenda.

\- Y yo con Ago o con mis padres. Pero si tengo la oportunidad, prefiero estar con mi prometido. – Replica con tono petulante. – Yo no soy quien para presionarte y hacerte preguntas que no quieras contestar; pero me parece raro, solo lo digo.

\- Agoney quiere que vaya a verle actuar.

\- Pues claro que quiere, si yo creo que quería añadir canciones para ti y todo.

\- A mí me gustaría ir, pero tengo miedo. – Confieso sin especificar de más. – No me atrevo a hacerlo solo.

\- Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo solo mi niño, tú me lo dices a mí y me traigo a quien quieras para que estés más arropado.

\- Solo contigo me bastaría Glenda, pero no quiero robarte otra noche de estar con tu prometido.

\- Oh, cállate. Siempre me lo puedo traer, que él no da guerra ninguna. – Se ríe, de pronto. Parece haber recuperado la ilusión la excitación previa a una de sus travesura vuelve a brillar en sus ojos. – No sabes lo feliz que se va a poner Ago. ¿Quieres hacerlo mañana? – Asiento.

Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de enfrentarme a todo lo que me asusta, Agoney no hace más que complacerme y hacer cosas por mí; y yo esquivo sus deseos por temor a que mis altas expectativas no se cumplan. Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de dejar de esconderme tras la pesada cortina de mis miedos y pasar a enfocarme en sus anhelos. Al fin y al cabo, creo que eso es querer a alguien, no tener reparo en anteponer su felicidad a la tuya propia.

\- Podemos darle una sorpresa. – Digo con timidez. No quiero avisarle, podría ponerse nervioso y afectar a su rendimiento en el escenario. Además, me gustaría ver cómo actúa de verdad, de cara a su público, siendo uno más. – Quiero que si me ve, sea ya actuando. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que le va a dar un parraque en público y vamos a ser los culpables. – Advierte con seriedad. – ¡Me encanta! nos va a matar, pero me encanta.

Dedicamos el resto de la noche a planificar lo que le diremos mañana al chico y acordamos un plan para que no descubra nada antes de tiempo. Cuando estamos plenamente seguros de la planificación de nuestra travesura Glenda manipula la televisión hasta encontrar una película y la vemos en silencio compartiendo, de vez en cuando, miradas cómplices.

 

 

\- No puedes creer lo que te traje del concierto. – Digo entrando de sopetón en la habitación. Raoul y mi hermana, que descansan tirados en el sofá, se remueven. El chico se acerca a mí, mira hacia mis manos vacías y frunce el ceño confuso. Aprovechando ese segundo de confusión me lanzo y capturo sus labios en un beso rápido. Mi hermana sonríe y nos mira con gesto divertido, ahora desde la cama.

-  Serás… Pensé que traías alguna cosa. – Dice sorprendido, dejando un golpe en mi hombro antes de volver hacia mi hermana.

\- No cariño, a mí mismo. – Ambos se ríen y me siento en el sillón más cercano. - ¿Qué más quieren ustedes dos?

\- Bueno, te perdono porque es justo lo que quería. – Raoul apoya sus manos en mis piernas y se lanza, con la misma decisión que yo, a robarme otro beso.

\- Verás tú estos dos… Yo me tengo que ir de aquí ya, que empieza a hacer calor. - Refunfuña mi hermana levantándose de la cama. Me levanto para impedírselo y termino empujándola sobre el edredón y dándole besitos también a ella. – ¡Socorro!

Raoul sigue la broma y se lanza a rescatar a mi hermana, intercediendo entre nosotros para separarnos y ponerla a salvo. Acabamos la lucha tumbados sobre la cama y con el chico entre los dos. Las risas poco a poco se van apagando y tras unos cómodos minutos de silencio, en los que pienso en cómo prolongar la alegría y así evitar que vuelva la tristeza y el cansancio a las facciones del chico, me giro y le doy un pequeño pero sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Dáselo a mi hermana. – Susurro en su oído. El chico vuelve a sonreír  y, obedientemente, se vuelve hacia ella para repetir mi gesto y hacérselo llegar a su mejilla.

\- Raoul. – Susurra ahora ella, devolviéndole el beso y dándole un abrazo con el brazo que tiene libre. – Dale esto a mi hermanito y dile que está muy tonto, pero que lo quiero igualmente.

El chico sigue el juego sin dudarlo y se vuelve a girar en mi dirección, esta vez para abrazarme. Quizás prolongue el gesto más de lo que lo hizo Glenda con él y quizás me dé más besos de los que ella le dejó para repartir, pero no entra en mis planes quejarme de tal abuso.

\- Eres muy tonto Ago. – Dice, apenas pronunciando bien las palabras por la risa contenida. – Pero tu hermana dice que te quiere.

Me apoyo sobre un brazo y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas de venganza por el insulto, que deberá hacer llegar a su legítima propietaria y, enseguida, conseguimos hacer partícipe al chico de nuestro cariño. Recibe, por dos, todo el amor que merece y recupera, entre besos y abrazos que se siguen multiplicando por ellos mismos, el color rosita en sus mejillas que tanto me gusta y que tanto echaba de menos.

Pasado un rato Glenda nos avisa de que debe marcharse ya.

\- Venga rubito, que mañana nos vemos otra vez.- Raoul asiente y la acompaña a por su chaqueta.

\- Hombre, yo no pierdo la esperanza de que mañana prefiera verme actuar a quedarse aquí las dos como el par de cotorras que son. – Lanzo el reproche desde la cama.

\- Ya verán ustedes, yo vendré igualmente. – Sentencia despidiéndose de los dos y guiñándole un ojo a Raoul antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

\- Glen, ya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí. – La chica niega eufóricamente decidida a salir por la puerta. – Bueno, pero llévate el coche y vete directa a casa, que ya es muy tarde para estar sola por ahí.

\- Tranquilo, voy directa. Les quiero niños, compórtense.

 

 

De nuevo nos encontramos solos en la habitación y se configura lo que se siente como una dinámica cómoda y natural entre los dos; cada uno se prepara para la noche en silencio, completando sus rituales y recogiendo lo que va desordenando en el proceso. Con relativa comodidad pasan uno junto al otro, rozándose en ocasiones, pero nunca chocando o estorbándose pues son plenamente conscientes de la posición y movimiento del otro. Como si sus mentes estuvieran enfocadas en la tarea que cada uno desempeña, pero sus cuerpos no pudieran evitar permanecer atentos al del otro.

Me sitúo frente al espejo y siento que Raoul deja de moverse alrededor de la habitación y se acerca por a mi espada quedándose a una distancia corta para mirarme atentamente.

\- No me dijiste nada de mi maquillaje. – Le reprocho sonriente al ver cómo recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada desde atrás. Como si de un niño al que han cazado haciendo algo malo se tratase, pasa al instante a mirar mí la cara a través del espejo.

\- ¿Lo de los ojos? – Asiento. – No sé qué es, solo he visto que tienes algo negro alrededor.

\- Es sombra de ojos, me la pongo para actuar y así profundizo la mirada. Ya verás, se me da fatal limpiarlo. – Digo mientras le muestro las toallitas desmaquillantes.

\- Pero tu mirada está bien, ya es prof… - Se queda mirándome a través del espejo y nunca termina la palabra. En su lugar suelta un suspiro profundo. – Pero vale. – Me río de su embobamiento y decido volver a bromear un poco con él.

\- A ti te quedaría bien esta sombra, o mejor, los labios rojos. ¿No crees? – El chico abre los ojos como platos y niega un par de veces.

\- No, no, no, yo no actúo.

\- Cualquier persona puede maquillarse por placer, sea hombre o mujer. – Concreto. - No hace falta subirse a un escenario Raoul, la vida puede ser tu escenario si así lo deseas.

\- Eso es muy bonito, pero yo no quiero. – Niega una última vez y yo sonrío incapaz de contenerme. – Si a ti se te da mal limpiarlo no puedo pensar cómo se me daría a mí.

\- ¿Pero te gusta en mí? – El chico se sonroja y se encoje de hombros antes de acercarse a colocar su barbilla sobre mi hombro y agarrar mi cintura.

\- Me gustas tú y si a ti te gusta, pues a mí también. – Y con esas palabras y un leve beso en la mejilla se da la vuelta para abrir la cama y meterse en ella.

 

 

Sin darle demasiado tiempo para quedarse dormido termino de desmaquillar mis ojos como puedo y le sigo. Apoyo la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y cojo mi móvil un segundo para subir un par de stories. Siempre que actúo, la community manager del hotel, se encarga de grabarlos y pasármelos para que comparta en mis redes. Comento varias fotografías increíbles en las que me etiquetaron y subo yo otra agradeciendo el calor del público de esta noche y lo feliz que me hizo sentir su dedicación y aplausos.

Mi mensaje me hace pensar en el chiquitín que mira impresionado las fotos a mi lado y sonríe cuando le miro emocionado. Y es que mi trabajo es, realmente, mi pasión. Vivo para disfrutar de la música, de lo que me hace sentir y de lo que consigo transmitir con ella. Es muy gratificante recibir un aplauso o las palabras de ánimo de parte de desconocidos a los que les llegó mi voz tras una actuación, pero como ya he sentido lo que es recibir esas palabras de personas que de verdad me importan como mis padres o mi hermana, solo puedo pensar en qué se sentirá si consiguiera llegar a Raoul.

Quiero darle toda la libertad del mundo, que decida lo que quiere o no quiere hacer en cada momento, pero como no puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolido por su falta de total sinceridad e interés, decido dejar de lado el teléfono y hacerle algunas preguntas.

\- Estaría bien que hablásemos un poco las cosas ¿no? ¿Me gustaría saber si tienes dudas? – Pregunto con voz queda, no del todo seguro de querer escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿Dudas? – Me mira confuso.

\- Sí, ya sé que me dijiste que no crees que fuésemos demasiado deprisa, pero ahora podrías tener dudas en general conmigo. Podría entender si las tuvieses o te sintieses agobiado con la intensidad de… bueno, lo que tenemos.

\- ¿Tú estás agobiado?

\- Yo no, pero te pregunto a ti. – Digo algo preocupado. – Quiero descartar cosas.

\- A mí me agobian muchas cosas ahora mismo, pero créeme cuando te digo que tú no eres una de ellas. – Responde con mucha seguridad. - ¿Por qué crees que tengo dudas o estoy agobiado?

\- Porque intento estar a tu lado para todo porque sé que todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti, pero cuando has necesitado ayuda y has estado en peligro no has acudido a mí. Probablemente habría acabado llevándote con la señora Maya, pero te habrías ahorrado un paseo bastante peligroso en el estado en el que estabas.

\- Lo sé, no debí hacerlo así. Me arrepiento, pero lo hice con buena intención, para no asustarte.

\- Vale, te creo. Y eso que dices que te agobia… ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?, ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? - Raoul agacha la cabeza con gesto culpable. - No quiero presionarte, pero siento que me sigues ocultando cosas, cosas que te hacen mal. Y yo quiero apoyarte si algo, lo que sea, te hace sufrir; pero no puedo si no me dices qué es.

\- No pretendo huir de ti, ocultarte cosas o que pienses que no confío en ti, porque no es así; trato de ser lo más abierto posible para que me conozcas de verdad, créeme por favor. – Mira hacia sus manos, recogidas en su regazo y hacia mí alternativamente. - Y no te preocupes por lo que puedes hacer o no por mí porque cuando estés preparado, si lo estás algún día, sabrás qué hacer. Y si no lo estás nunca, no pasa nada; no cambiará lo que siento por ti.

\- Si te pregunto sobre tu familia o sobre tu vida en alta mar ¿responderás?

\- Siempre te responderé Agoney, aunque no deba hacerlo. – Tuerce su boca con gesto de disgusto antes de continuar. - Hay cosas más amables de saber que otras, pero si quieres saber sobre ello, lo sabrás.

\- Podría ayudarme a entender qué pasa cuando vas y vienes de allí. Por ejemplo ahora, me siento muy culpable por lo que te ha pasado. – El chico levanta la mirada al escucharme, negando con la cabeza. - No sé por qué pasó y siento que podría haber hecho algo más por impedirlo. Te habría aconsejado que te quedaras conmigo y tu noche habría sido entre besos, no entre golpes.

\- Nada es tu culpa Agoney, no pienses eso por favor. – Se coloca frente a mí y agarra mis mejillas. No me suelta hasta asegurarse de que le he escuchado.

\- Volviste muy mal Raoul, aún no te has visto en el espejo; pero estabas muy débil, no podías completar el cambio y sangrabas y yo no podía hacer nada, casi nunca puedo hacer nada para ayudarte porque lo único que sé hacer en la vida es cantar y tú ni siquiera quieres oírme.  – Digo atropelladamente, Raoul frunce el ceño negando con más fuerza de lo normal.

\- No pienses que no quiero oírte cantar por favor, es solo que tengo miedo porque es algo muy importante para… ti. - Agarra mi mano con fuerza en un gesto reconfortante. - Pero quiero escucharte, porque los miedos están para superarlos, ¿no? – Dice, cada vez con más seguridad en sus palabras. - Siempre que estés conmigo me atreveré a todo Ago.

\- No sé si puedo superar nada ahora la verdad, juntos puede, pero ¿qué pasará cuando no estemos juntos? – Estoy más angustiado de lo que me gustaría que notase, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si le pido sinceridad, debo darle lo mismo. - Porque ahora también tengo el miedo de que te vuelvas a ir, si lo haces no sé si podrás volver otra vez; y yo no podré ir por ti; y no sabría qué habría pasado porque no sé nada de ti más que lo que siento cuando estás conmigo… Y, y yo no quiero perderte Raoul.

\- Te he asustado, lo sé. – Resume abrazándome, no nos alejamos hasta que siente que me he calmado un poco. –Las heridas me las hice yo, me avisaron de que había pasado algo en casa y fui demasiado rápido, el mar es peligroso si no vas con cuidado.

\- Ya, ¿y el moratón? No me digas que fue un coral porque prácticamente se marcan los dedos de un puñetazo.

\- No, eso fue una pelea con mi hermano. – Guarda silencio y toma aire antes de continuar. – Yo no tengo la suerte de tener una hermana agradable y comprensiva como Glenda. Mi hermano es un guerrero malhumorado que me la tenía guardada y me la dio tan pronto pudo. Por eso fui tan rápido, porque mi mejor amiga me dijo que le había visto fuera de sí. Lo siento mi vida, lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir.

\- ¿Es peligroso?

\- No, ahora está todo bajo control. – Niega convencido. - Fue un malentendido y ya lo solucioné con ayuda de mis padres.

Nos miramos, Raoul tiembla un poco pero no termina de soltarme, manteniendo su mano en mi espalda y dejando suaves caricias en su superficie. Caricias que actúan como un tónico milagroso que calma nuestros nervios y ayuda a borrar también los malos pensamientos. Nuestros ojos fijos en el otro actúan como testigos mudos de lo que, por primera vez, nos decimos sin palabras. En los suyos hay arrepentimiento y cansancio, en los míos nervios y miedo; pero, sobre todas las cosas, ambos rebosan de amor por el otro.

\- Sé que no se puede asegurar algo así Ago, pero yo te aseguro que, siempre y cuando tú me quieras cerca, yo no me iré ni haré nada para alejarnos. Siempre habrá cosas que tendremos que hacer solos y, probablemente, habrá personas que nos intenten separar; pero te prometo que no me impedirán volver a tu lado. Además, intentaré que no vuelva a ser malherido, para que no te pongas tan triste como ahora. – Sonrío al sentir cómo sus dedos tocan mi frente para borrar mi ceño fruncido - Volveré, porque yo tampoco quiero perderte. Nunca.

\- Nunca mi niño, te quiero. – Abro los ojos, impresionado con mis propias palabras y alerta a la reacción de Raoul. Pero me tranquiliza ver que sigue con la misma expresión relajada. – Perdón, ¿te asusté?

\- No, tranquilo. – No tarda en despejar mi duda. - Yo te dije que te quiero hace días.

\- Perdona pero eso no es cierto. – Digo con gesto cómico, algo más relajada. - Estoy muy seguro de que si eso hubiera pasado lo recordaría. 

\- No si no sabes que lo hice. – Sonríe pícaramente, burlándose de mi incredulidad. – Nosotros tenemos una forma distinta de decirlo cuando queremos a alguien.

\- ¿Y sería mucho pedir que me lo explicases? – Pregunto casi gruñendo. - Es bastante injusto que no me entere de nada, por cierto.

\- ¿Recuerdas la perla negra? – Asiento con atención, entornando los ojos sin entender muy bien qué quiere decir con eso. – Es como mi mayor tesoro, por así decirlo. Es una costumbre ancestral que no sé de donde viene, pero se resume en que el mar hace partícipes a las sirenas de su infinito amor cuando nos permite descubrir un tesoro en sus profundidades. Es habitual encontrarlo cuando te enamoras, ya que el amor te quita la venda que antes tapaba tus ojos y te anima a mirar más allá de lo evidente o superficial.

\- ¿Y si lo encuentras antes? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Sí lo coges, te cae la maldición del avaro, por la que el amor te será esquivo para siempre. – _El mar no se anda con chiquitas_. - Yo encontré mi tesoro hace algún tiempo, mi perla negra con destellos morados en el nácar. Tengo entendido que es muy difícil de encontrar y enseguida supe que era mía y que era para ti. – Sonrío irremediablemente. - Hace un par de días, cuando recogía algunas cosas para el boticario, fui a por la perla allí donde sabía que estaría esperándome y la traje junto a ti.  Me sorprendió que le llevaras todo a Maya y lo único con lo que te quedaras fuera con la perla.

\- No, si ahora me caerá a mí la maldición por guardártela. – Raoul niega con una sonrisa socarrona. – Te lo dije, no me pareció algo para regalar. Sentí que era como tú y que debía protegerla bueno… como a ti.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te la quedaras? – Asiento atento a sus palabras. -               Pues      en  momento te di mi mayor tesoro porque es contigo con quien...

\- Quieres compartirlo. – Termino su frase emocionado. – Y así, de la manera más marciana que había, me dijiste que me querías y yo no me di ni cuenta.

\- Sí. – Admite tímido.

\- Ya me explico por qué la mitad de las veces no te entiendo o pienso que me ocultas cosas, pero ¿sabes qué? – El chico niega, algo emocionado. - Merece la pena Raoul. Descubrir, aunque sea lentamente tus misterios merece muchísimo la pena.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre son cosas preciosas que me derriten por dentro. – Acaricio su mandíbula y me acerco hasta que nuestros alientos se rozan y solo tengo que susurrar para que me escuche. - Tu naturaleza, la rosa, la perla, tu voz. – Rozo mi labio inferior con los suyos y los alejo rápido evitando que lo atrape en un beso. - Me hace muy feliz cuando todo se alinea y descubres esas cosas para mí. Me encantaría poder darte mi mayor tesoro también mi niño, prométeme que me dejarás hacerlo pronto porque quiero decirte que te quiero yo también.

\- Te lo prometo. – Y, ahora sí, algo pasada la una de la madrugada, dejo que atrape mis labios en un beso que será el primero de todos los que se vendrán durante el que, si todo va bien, será el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.


End file.
